


Blut und Wein

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Rumänien, magische Wesen, vampire, voldemort - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Harrys siebzehnter Sommer hat begonnen und auch wenn es friedlich erscheint, so ist es wohl nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Er bereitet sich auf den letzten Kampf vor... eigentlich. Denn plötzlich wird alle anders, in einer einzigen Nacht verändert sich das ganze Leben des jungen Mannes vollkommen. Erst will er es nicht wahrhaben, nicht begreifen, aber dann erkennt er das es immer nur eine Konstante für ihn gab, und geben wird: Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch durchdrang ganz plötzlich die nächtliche Stille des Ligusterwegs.  
Es war Sommer, der heißeste Sommer den die kleine, ruhige Straße in den letzten siebzehn Jahren erlebt hatte. Überall in den Gärten standen Liegestühle und Sonnenschirme, hinter den Fenstern versuchten die Bewohner trotz der Hitze einzuschlafen.  
Aber selbst sie bemerkten nicht das merkwürdige Geräusch, welches an ihren Türen vorbeizog wie ein Schwarm gurrender Tauben, ein Haufen aufgeregter Schwalben... Eulen... nein, diesmal waren es nicht einmal Eulen, welche die Stille störten.  
Und auch als das Geräusch ein zweites Mal an ihnen vorbei zog, stöhnten sie nur weiter über die Hitze und versuchten wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu finden.  
Sie bemerkten nicht einmal wie alle Laternen plötzlich und mit einem Schlag ausgingen, das Geräusch ein weiteres mal ertönte und sich nun auf einem bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren schien. Wie ein Schwarm Fledermäuse, der neben einer Lampe flatterte und darauf wartete, dass die Motten von dem Licht angezogen wurden... und damit in ihr sicheres Verderben.  
Und dann, ganz plötzlich und leise zischend, verschwand das Geräusch, wurde durch einen schwarzen, bedrohlich wirkenden Strudel ersetzt, welcher sich inmitten der Straße einfach so auftat.  
Er kam aus dem Nichts und schien auch darin zu enden, und fast schon wirkte es so, als wolle er alles was sich ihm näherte auch genau in diese Unendlichkeit hinein ziehen.  
Eine Frau trat aus dem Strudel, ihr Haar war weiß und schulterlang, ihre Augen blutrot und sie trug einen hautengen Anzug aus schwarzem Leder. Ihre filigranen Hände steckten in schwarzen Handschuhen, ihre Füße in weißen Stiefeln. Einen kurzen Moment strich sie sich über die fast weiße Haut ihres Gesichts, dann griff sie in den Strudel, packte eine Hand und half einer weiteren Frau heraus.  
Diese war kleiner, dünner, ihr Haar etwas kürzer und haselnussbraun, sie trug eine Jeans und ein einfaches Hemd... aber auch ihre Augen waren tiefrot und wirkten fast schon unmenschlich, ebenso wie ihre weiße Haut, die bleichen Lippen...  
„Adusa ist es langsam leid immer ein Tor für Gwendis zu öffnen“ verkündete die Frau mit den weißen Haaren:  
„Es wäre wesentlich einfacher zu reisen, wenn sie sich selbst ein Tor öffnen könnte...“  
„Wie oft verreise ich, wie oft im Jahr verlasse ich unser Zuhause und brauche dafür ein solches Tor“ fragte die andere Frau, welche wohl Gwendis war, neugierig:  
„Das hier mache ich nur, weil es wichtig ist und wir mit einigen Problemen rechnen müssen. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, wir dürfen nichts riskieren.“  
„Adusa wäre sicher auch ohne deine Anwesenheit erfolgreich“ verkündete die weißhaarige Dame, welche auch einen starken russischen Akzent aufwies:  
„Sie braucht keinen Aufpasser, und wenn, dann erst recht nicht dich.“  
„Ich habe auch keine Lust auf dich aufzupassen, und deswegen bin ich ja auch nicht mitgekommen...“ sie seufzte leise auf:  
„Wir sollten nicht streiten, das hier ist verdammt wichtig und wir sollten uns beeilen“ sie sah sich kurz, und etwas suchend, um:  
„Welches Haus ist es? Hier sehen alle gleich aus.“  
„Gwendis wird Zuhause nicht nur noch einmal das Tor üben müssen, sondern auch etliche andere Zauber“ Adusa streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und leichter Wind kam auf, dann legte sich ein schwarzer Nebel über die gesamte Straße.  
„Es ist das dort dahinten“ bestimmte sie ernst und zeigte auf ein Gebäude, dann wandte sie sich, mit ernstem Blick, ihrem Tor zu:  
„Adusa wird es geöffnet lassen, damit sie mit ihrer Beute schnell hinein fliehen kann. Gwendis könnte hier aufpassen, damit es nicht verschwindet, oder gar von Menschen benutzt wird.“  
„Wie sollte das passieren, du hast doch gerade alle Menschen hier in einen tiefen Schlaf geschickt“ sie zeigte auf den Nebel, welcher auf allen Häusern lag, nur eben nicht auf dem, welches ihr Ziel war:  
„Du kannst mich immer noch nicht reinlegen, Adusa, ich habe dich schon vor dreihundert Jahren durchschaut und bin schon lange kein Kind mehr. Und davon einmal abgesehen, sollten wir ihn nicht als „Beute“ bezeichnen... auch wenn das hier schnell in einer Jagd enden könnte... spätesten dann, wenn er dir weglaufen sollte. Jetzt komm, ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Hier ist es mir auch einfach zu warm und stickig.“  
„Gwendis scheint zu vergessen, dass ihr warme und stickige Luft eigentlich nichts ausmachen dürfte... und das mir schon seit mindestens sechshundert Jahren keine Beute mehr entkommen ist“ bestimmte Adusa trocken und zupfte ihre Handschuhe kurz zurecht.  
Es war Zeit den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 aufzusuchen, in dieser viel zu heißen, stillen Sommernacht.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hedwig“ Harry konnte nicht schlafen, und das lag nicht nur an der Hitze, nein... er stand vor einem leeren Käfig und strich sich dabei immer wieder über das Gesicht. Es war nun schon drei Tage her, dass seine geliebte Eule einen tödlichen Fluch für ihn abfing, natürlich starb sie, er wäre ebenfalls gestorben... und manchmal dachte er schon daran, dass ihr Opfer vielleicht zu groß war. Etwas was besonders die Weasleys absolut lächerlich fanden, alle, sie sagten er solle froh sein überlebt zu haben und Hedwig war nur eine einfache Eule, ein Tier. Sie hatten ihn dann einfach vor der Tür der Dursleys abgesetzt und gemeint, er solle da bleiben bis man ihn abholt.  
Eventuell ein Grund dafür, wieso er Ron auf den letzten Brief noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Er könnte einfach in die Winkelgasse apparieren und dort den Brief abschicken, aber er hatte ja noch nicht mal... Harry hörte ein Geräusch, welches ihn instinktiv zum Fenster sehen ließ.  
Es klang wie ein aufgeregter Schwarm Fledermäuse, aber er wusste... im Ligusterweg gab es keine.  
Nicht mehr, jedenfalls.  
Das lag daran, dass die Nachbarn einmal einen Kammerjäger geholt hatten, dieser legte Fallen und Köder in der ganzen Straße aus... das war drei Jahre her und seit dem gab es keine Fledermäuse mehr.  
Aber dafür jeden Sommer Massen an Mücken, da half dann auch kein Kammerjäger und das war etwas was sich die Bewohner des Ligusterwegs ganz eigenständig eingebrockt hatten.  
Wieder war ein Geräusch zu hören, das eines Zweigs, der unter Schritten zerbrach.  
Vollkommen lautlos, und auf nackten Füßen, schlich Harry zu dem vergitterten Fenster seines Zimmers und hielt die Luft an.  
„Nun, wie möchte Adusa denn dort hinauf kommen“ fragte eine junge weibliche Stimme, sie klang etwas sarkastisch und spitz, als würde sie sich über diese Adusa lustig machen:  
„Da sind Gitter am Fenster, und er wird es sicher nicht für dich öffnen.“  
„Adusa reicht auch schon ein kleines Loch um zu ihm zu gelangen“ antwortete eine weibliche Stimme mit russischem Akzent... und sie sprachen eindeutig über Harry und sein Zimmer.  
Russischer Akzent, hatte Voldemort ihm vielleicht zwei Anhänger von dort geschickt?  
Es gab ja auf Durmstrang die ein oder andere unangenehme Gestalt, die sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, aber andererseits hatte die andere Frau keinen solchen Akzent.  
Vielleicht war sie die Todesserin, welche die Russin zu ihm führen sollte. Möglich war alles.   
„Du wirst ihn erschrecken“ warnte die Frau ohne Akzent:  
„Und wir wollen ihn doch nicht jagen müssen, oder? Er wird sicher nicht freiwillig mitkommen, aber es wäre auch hübscher anzusehen wenn er unbeschädigt sein Ziel erreicht.“  
„Adusa hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Jagd, aber Gwendis hat auch recht“ gab die andere Frau, welche wohl dazu noch in der dritten Person von sich zu sprechen schien, zu:  
„Adusa wird den Jungen nicht erschrecken. Sie klettert hier an der Wand hoch und wird mit ihm sprechen.“ Und schon hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, versuchte nach Unten zu sehen, aber er wollte das Fenster auch nicht öffnen... er hörte wie etwas an der Hauswand kratzte, sie wollte tatsächlich zu ihm hochklettern und schon im nächsten Moment tauchten weiße Haare am Fenster auf.  
Rote Augen, bleiche Haut, Harry erschrak und verkniff sich ein Kreischen, stolperte aber förmlich zwei Schritte zurück in sein Zimmer hinein.  
„Er ist wach, so wie es Adusas Zauber sagte“ verkündete Adusa und packte das Gitter mit einer Hand:  
„Und er ist erschrocken.“  
„Du bist ja auch nicht gerade eine Schönheit“ lästerte die andere Frau von unten her:  
„Vielleicht denkt er, du bist die weiße Frau, vor der so viele Briten Angst haben. Oder schlimmer, eine Banshee.“  
„Wenn Gwendis weiter so schlechte Scherze macht, wird Adusa dafür sorgen, dass sie nie eine Banshee zu sehen bekommt. Denn Gwendis hat dann keine Augen mehr dafür.“  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Gitter zu, rüttelte testweise daran und riss es dann einfach aus der Hauswand.  
Nun kreischte Harry doch auf, heiser und voller Entsetzen, Onkel Vernon hatte damals für das neue Gitter sogar extra eine Firma beauftragt.  
Nichts und niemand könnte es mit reiner Muskelkraft heraus reißen.  
„Harry Potter wird nun das Fenster für Adusa öffnen“ bestimmte die weißhaarige Frau und der junge Mann konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Kopf zu schütteln:  
„Wieso nicht? Wenn Adusa hätte Harry Potter töten wollen, wäre sie schon längst bei ihm drin und seine Seele auf dem Weg in die Hölle. Und Adusa will auch nicht, dass der Muggel mit seinem Gewehr hier herein kommt. Kugeln können sehr lästig sein.“  
„Er hat auch eine Pistole“ verkündete die andere Frau von unten her.  
„Woher weiß Gwendis dies, Adusa war es die nachgesehen hat.“  
„Er ist gerade aufgewacht und hat sie unter seinem Kissen hervorgeholt. Beeile dich, ich möchte nicht das du mir die Kugeln aus dem Körper schneidest. Und du kannst auch sehr schlecht nähen.“  
„Gwendis kann noch schlechter nähen als Adusa“ war die trockene Antwort, dann wandte sie sich dem Fenster zu und schien es kurz zu untersuchen:  
„Wieso ist dieses Fenster mit einem Zauber belegt? Hat Harry Potter Angst, es könnte jemand anderes als Adusa und Gwendis auftauchen?“  
„Das war ich nicht, das war ein Freund. Zu meiner Sicherheit“ schnappte Harry nach Luft.  
„Lächerlich. Harry Potter wird nun dieses Fenster öffnen und Adusa hinein lassen. Dann wird er, zusammen mit ihr, schnell die Sachen packen und freiwillig mitkommen. Gwendis wird inzwischen den Menschen aufhalten, und sich keine seiner Kugeln einfangen.“  
„Schaffst du das denn?“  
„Zweifelt Gwendis daran?“  
„Du scheinst ja schon diese Scheibe nicht zu schaffen.“  
„Adusa möchte nur nicht das hier zerstören. Den Zauber hat sie schon entfernt. Und jetzt geh, halte diesen Menschen davon ab am Ende noch auf den Jungen zu schießen“ sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu:  
„Adusa möchte nicht mehr lange reden. Entweder Harry Potter öffnet nun dieses Fenster, oder sie wird ihn mit einem Zauber zum Schlafen bringen. Dann wird sie ihn verschnüren wie einen Kartoffelsack und ihn so mitnehmen. Am Morgen dann wird jeder Muskel und Knochen Harry Potter an diese unangenehme Art zu reisen, erinnern.“  
Harry ging langsam der Mund auf, dann aber hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl mehr und er öffnete das Fenster mit einem kurzen Zauber.  
Adusa kletterte in das Zimmer und für einen Moment erinnerte sich Harry an eine Schlange erinnert, so glitt sie durch das Fenster und stand dann auch schon vor ihm.  
„Lebt ein Tier in diesem Käfig dort“ fragte sie, während Harry noch wie erstarrt war und nur atemlos den Kopf schütteln konnte:  
„Dann müssen wir ihn nicht mitnehmen“ von irgendwoher war ein Rumpeln zu hören:  
„Gwendis macht sich Sorgen das Adusa es nicht schafft Harry Potter mitzunehmen, dabei scheint sie selbst mit einem einzigen, unwichtigen Muggel nicht klar zu kommen. Aber Adusa wird ihr jetzt nicht helfen. Nehmen wir nun die Sachen von Harry Potter und packen sie ein.“  
Sie öffnete den Schrank neugierig, sah hinein und verschloss dann ihn wieder.  
„Harry Potter wird diese Sachen nicht mitnehmen. Sie sind alt, und stinken nach Muggel. Er wird neue Kleidung erhalten, wenn er am Ziel angekommen ist. Hat Harry Potter persönliche Dinge, die er mitnehmen will.“  
Harry schwieg voller Entsetzen, dachte nicht einmal daran vielleicht auf Adusa zu zaubern... das sah doch alles stark nach einer Entführung aus... er stand nur da wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, welches in den Gewehrlauf eines Jägers blickte.  
„Adusa und Harry Potter sollten sich beeilen. Sie wird deswegen nun seine Gedanken lesen“ verkündete die, wirklich sehr unheimliche, Frau und stieg dem dem jungen Mann das Entsetzen ins Gesicht, dann zeigte er etwas steif auf sein Bett.  
Adusa sah darauf, hob die Matratze an und fand darunter einen kleinen, versteckten Koffer. Den holte sie hervor, öffnete ihn kurz, entdeckte unter anderem ein Fotoalbum darin, und schloss ihn wieder.  
„Das hier wird Harry Potter mitnehmen“ bestimmte Adusa ernst und warf den Koffer kurzerhand aus dem Fenster, wieder rumpelte es, das Gebrüll von Vernon war zu hören, dazu das Kreischen von Petunia.  
Sofort sah Harry zur Zimmertür, und dann wurde es auf einmal totenstill...  
„Gwendis wird den Menschen nichts tun, es gibt keinen Grund dafür“ versprach Adusa und deutete auf das Fenster:  
„Möchte Harry Potter selbst springen, oder soll Adusa ihm helfen... Adusa wird ihm helfen, es ist vielleicht zu hoch für die schwachen Knochen eines Menschen. Er kann nun wählen, er hält sich an ihr fest und sie springen, oder sie klettern runter.“  
„Ich will nicht mit“ fiepte Harry nun, die brachte ihn doch sicherlich direkt zu Voldemort. Und alleine, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, konnte er gegen den bestimmt nicht bestehen.  
Das war sein sicheres Ende.  
Dann wäre Hedwigs Opfer ganz und gar umsonst gewesen.  
„Harry Potter hat keine andere Wahl.“  
„Hier ist Vanillepudding, mindestens zwei Liter, und Sahne haben sie auch“ rief plötzlich die Stimme von Gwendis und Adusa hob die Augenbrauen, im nächsten Moment hatte sie Harrys Koffer wieder in den Händen.  
„Adusa und Harry werden den Weg durch das Haus nehmen, und Adusa wird sehen ob ihr der Pudding der Muggel gut schmeckt.“  
„Shorts“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und die „weiße“ Frau musterte ihn kurz.  
„Das stört nicht“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Es ist warm und Harry Potter wird am Ziel neue, gute Kleidung bekommen. Er wird nun mitkommen und so auch sehen, dass Gwendis den Muggeln nichts getan hat.“  
Adusa ging zur Tür und trug dabei Harrys Koffer, im nächsten Moment traf sie ein Zauber in den Rücken. Aber anstatt das dieser sie lähmte, zischte es nur kurz und sie sah sehr ernst zu dem jungen Mann.  
„Kommt bei Harry Potter erst der Mut, wenn man ihm den Rücken zudreht“ fragte sie langsam, woraufhin noch ein Zauber auf sie zu raste, diesmal ein etwas stärkerer Fluch, aber den fing sie einfach mit der Hand auf.  
Es rauchte nur, mehr geschah nicht.  
„Harry Potter sollte dies lassen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab behalten will. Er wird mitkommen, friedlich, dann muss ihn sich Adusa auch nicht wie ein Sack über die Schulter werfen.“  
„Wo soll ich mit hingehen, zu Voldemort!?“  
Nun kam der Mut doch in Harry hoch, erst recht nachdem sie ihm vorwarf nur mutig zu sein, wenn man ihm den Rücken zudrehte.  
„Nein, und jetzt komm mit“ bestimmte Adusa ernst und öffnete die Zimmertür:  
„Gwendis wird sehr viel Ärger bekommen, wenn sie Adusa nichts von dem Pudding übrig gelassen hat.“


	3. Chapter 3

Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley lagen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden und lebten noch. Das war das was der junge Mann als erstes bemerkte, Harry konnte sie atmen sehen und irgendwie erleichterte ihn dies. Er wollte nicht auch noch für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein.  
Sie erreichten die Küche, in der sich eine junge Frau befand... wobei, war sie nicht eher ein Mädchen? Sie schien den Körper einer Fünfzehnjährigen zu haben, aber auch ihre Haut war bleich, fast weiß, und ihre Augen weinrot.  
Trotzdem wirkte sie mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als die weißhaarige Frau.  
Gwendis, so hieß sie wohl, saß am Küchentisch und löffelte den Pudding direkt aus der großen Schüssel heraus.  
Dabei strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Adusa hofft, Gwendis hat ihr noch etwas übrig gelassen“ bestimmte die ältere, der beiden Frauen, und nahm ihr die Schüssel ab. Menschen waren sie nicht, dafür sahen sie zu fremd aus, aber was waren sie dann?  
Harry sah zu den Dursleys, sie starrten wie gelähmt an die Decke und atmeten nur, sein Mitleid hielt sich stark in Grenzen. Obwohl er mittlerweile volljährig war, zumindest in der magischen Welt, und er uneingeschränkt zaubern durfte, behandelten sie ihn weiterhin wie Dreck.  
Wahrscheinlich konnten sie einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut heraus, egal wie groß die Bedrohung, in Form von Magie, vielleicht sein konnte... und egal wie groß ihre Angst war. Wobei er sich auch dieser Angst gar nicht mal mehr so sicher war, es kristallisierte sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr heraus das zumindest Petunia mehr wusste, als sie je zugeben würde.  
„Ist er das“ fragte Gwendis neugierig und musterte Harry kurz:  
„Wieso trägt er nur Shorts? Er hätte sich wirklich etwas anziehen können, hast du ihm das nicht erlaubt?“  
„Seine Kleidung ist alt und stinkt“ wehrte Adusa essend ab:  
„Wir nehmen ihn so mit und Zuhause bekommt er frische Kleidung. Bessere, die ihn nicht nur wärmt, sondern auch ordentlich aussehen lässt.“  
„Wir haben sicher nichts in seiner Größe da.“  
„Dann wird er sich etwas kleiner zaubern müssen.“  
„Also hast du ihm seinen Zauberstab gelassen“ Gwendis hob beide Augenbrauen kurz an und musterte Harry neugierig, dem es langsam peinlich wurde, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, dumm in der Küche herum zu stehen.  
„Er hat Adusa angegriffen, aber erzeugte damit nur Rauch. Kein Zauber wird Adusa und Gwendis davon abhalten können ihn mitzunehmen.“  
„Und wenn er weg appariert?“  
„Adusa hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihm dies nicht möglich ist. Gwendis hält Adusa tatsächlich für eine Idiotin. Aber wieso war Gwendis dann so langsam darin die Muggel zu überwältigen?“  
„Sie sind groß und fett, ich musste auch erstmal einen passenden Weg finden sie zu lähmen. Und zwar so, dass der Zauber auch in einer Stunde seine Wirkung verliert. Ich habe keine Lust erst den Jungen wegzubringen und dann noch einmal hierher zurück zu kehren, um sie zu befreien.“  
„Adusa hätte ihn auch alleine wegbringen können und Gwendis wäre ihnen dann gefolgt... ach ja, Gwendis kann ja kein Tor auf eine solch große Strecke hin öffnen und das von Adusa löst sich auf, nachdem sie hindurch gegangen ist“ nun klang Adusa etwas lästernd und aß den restlichen Pudding auf, die Schüssel, und den Löffel, warf sie einfach in die Spüle:  
„Adusa und Gwendis sollten nun ihren Auftrag beenden und den Jungen mitnehmen. Gwendis trägt seinen Koffer, es sind sehr wichtige, persönliche Dinge darin.“  
„Wenigstens hast du daran gedacht“ nickte die jüngere Frau und nahm den Koffer an sich, Harry sah nun das er wirklich entführt werden sollte und nahm den Zauberstab wieder in die Hand:  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich gehe nicht freiwillig mit“ zischelte der junge Mann finster:  
„Ihr bringt mich doch zu Voldemort!“  
„Harry Potter verhält sich lächerlich“ bestimmte Adusa und schon hatte sie seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, steckte ihn sich in den Anzug:  
„Den bekommt Harry Potter wieder, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Und nun kommt er mit Adusa und Gwendis nach draußen, dort ist das Tor.“  
Tor... egal was das für ein Tor war, er wollte nicht halbnackt Voldemort gegenübertreten müssen, und dann vielleicht auch noch so sterben. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, denn für etwas anderes waren die Beiden doch nicht geschickt worden. Und nun hatten sie sogar seinen Zauberstab, auch wenn man es Adusa nicht ansah, sie log doch ganz bestimmt!  
Sicher dachte sich der Feind schon, dass es einfacher war jemanden zu schicken und nun wo dieser vermeintliche Schutz, an den Harry schon lange nicht mehr glaubte, nicht mehr existierte... irgendwie bedauerte der junge Mann gerade nur, dass Hedwig sich umsonst für ihn opferte und er seinen Freunden nichts mehr sagen konnte.  
Remus zum Beispiel, der sich immer um ihn sorgte, und gerade wohl ganz unwissend im Grimmauldplatz saß. Ob er gerade an den jungen Mann dachte, wahrscheinlich nicht, er hatte zu viel für den Orden zu tun.  
In seiner Verzweiflung packte Harry Gwendis, sie war klein und sah schwach aus, vielleicht war sie leicht zu überwältigen und der Junge konnte mit ihr seine Freilassung erpressen... aber schon im nächsten Moment lag er mit schmerzendem Rücken auf dem Boden und wusste nicht wie er dahin gekommen war.  
„Das war keine gute Idee“ bestimmte Adusa und packte sich den Jungen, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und trug ihn aus dem Haus raus:  
„Harry Potter hätte einfach mitgehen können und es wäre nichts passiert, nun wird Adusa ihn wie ein Sack in das Tor hinein tragen.“  
„Ich will nicht sterben“ schlug Harry so kräftig wie möglich auf den Rücken der Frau, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf, trug ihn einfach die Straße runter. Sie war stark, wirklich stark, und dazu fühlte sich ihre Haut eiskalt an.  
„Du wirst doch nicht sterben“ lachte Gwendis fröhlich:  
„Wenn wir das vor hätten, wärst du jetzt schon längst im Jenseits gelandet. Je nachdem wie wir zu dir stehen, hätten wir dich entweder in den Schlaf geschickt, oder gelähmt, und dann wärst du schneller gestorben, als du gucken kannst. Und wir hätten weder die Tür, noch das Fenster genommen.  
Du kommst mit, kriegst erstmal ein bisschen Kleidung und ein Zimmer, und dann sehen wir weiter. Und du solltest was essen, ich habe in den Gedanken deiner Verwandten gesehen, dass sie dich nicht gut behandelt haben. Das wird dir bei uns nicht passieren. Wir haben viele Angestellte, und auch Köche... Adusa, wir haben etwas entscheidendes vergessen, unsere Köche können doch nur Desserts zubereiten.“  
„Adusa ist sich sicher, darüber wurde schon nachgedacht und Harry Potter wird nicht die nächste Zeit nur Pudding und Eis essen müssen. Auch wenn sich Adusa vorstellen könnte, dass so ein junger Mensch vielleicht nichts dagegen hätte.“  
Sie erreichten ein magisches, schwarzes Tor, welches wesentlich bedrohlicher wirkte als die beiden Frauen. Aber Harry hatte fast schon aufgegeben, sie waren ihm überlegen und sein Zauberstab war auch weg. Wobei die Zauber ja auch bei Adusa keine Wirkung gehabt, die Beiden waren ganz sicher von der gleichen Art, die roten Augen verrieten es genauso wie die Haut.  
„Gwendis wird vorgehen, Adusa kommt mit Harry Potter nach und wird vorher noch den Nebel von den Muggeln entfernen“ sie deutete auf die Häuser des Ligusterwegs, auf denen immer noch ein schwarzer, dichter Nebel lag.  
„Soll ich nicht lieber den Jungen übernehmen und mit ihm vorgehen“ fragte Gwendis besorgt und Harry war sich sicher, sie konnte ihn genauso einfach tragen, wie Adusa.  
„Adusa denkt, Gwendis ist ein wenig zu klein dafür, er wird auf dem Boden schleifen“ nickte die weißhaarige Dame und grinste dann frech, etwas was Harry nicht sah, aber förmlich spüren konnte.  
„Ich bin nicht zu klein“ regte sich Gwendis sofort auf und wandte sich dann dem Tor zu:  
„Dann gehe ich halt vor und sage Bescheid, dass wir ihn haben. Und das wir ein paar Klamotten für ihn brauchen.“  
Und weg war sie, im Tor verschwunden, Adusa wandte sich der Straße zu und Harry konnte in die Finsternis des Strudels hinein sehen. Aber es war nichts zu erkennen, außer Schwärze, da sie es aber Tor nannten hatte es wohl ein Ziel. Hoffentlich landete er dadurch nicht direkt in der Hölle.  
Doch wahrscheinlich war genau das der Fall, glaubte er ja immer noch fest daran das die Beiden von Voldemort geschickt wurden.  
Es konnte nicht anders sein, sie brachten ihn direkt zu Voldemort, warfen ihn vor dessen Füße und Harry Potter starb, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, an einem Avada.  
„Ich will nicht sterben“ seufzte er leise, während der schwarze Nebel sich langsam auflöste.  
„Adusa kann Harry Potter versprechen, dass er höchstens aufgrund von zu vieler Desserts sterben wird. Denn sie ist sich sicher, niemand hat dafür gesorgt das jemand ihm auch normales Essen zubereitet. Man hat es vergessen und ist nun ganz panisch, schnell jemanden zu besorgen.“  
Sie wandte sich dem Tor zu und trug den jungen Mann dann dort hinein.  
Und Harry war sich vollkommen sicher, er hatte den Ligusterweg nun zum letzten mal in seinem Leben gesehen... und darüber war er als einziges überhaupt nicht traurig.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry war kalt.  
Kaum verließen sie das Tor, spürte er einen kalten Lufthauch über seinen Körper gleiten, dann sah er wie sich der Zugang zum Ligusterweg langsam auflöste.  
Stattdessen sah er dann auch erstmal nur Bäume, einen alten Trampelpfad der sich, an ein paar Felsen vorbei, in einen finsteren Wald hinein schlängelte.  
Adusa trug ihn ein paar Meter weit, dann setzte sie ihn auf kaltem Stein ab und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin.  
„Ab hier gibt es eine Appariersperre“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Harry Potter kann sich etwas warm zaubern und sollte sich nicht einfallen lassen Adusa anzugreifen. Sie könnte dann eventuell doch noch ungehalten werden und zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen.“  
Harry schnaubte böse und nahm den Zauberstab an sich, wärmte sich dann tatsächlich erstmal und ließ ihn im nächsten Moment auch wieder verschwinden.  
„Also, wo ist er“ fragte der junge Mann herausfordernd, woraufhin Adusa neugierig eine Augenbraue hob:  
„Voldemort! Ich werde mich sicher nicht kampflos hier sterben. Und ich habe auch keine Lust mehr zu warten. Ich habe die letzten Jahre gewartet und anscheinend gibt es ja auch keinen anderen Weg mehr, als sich ihm zu stellen.“  
„Voldemort ist nicht hier“ nickte Adusa trocken und zeigte in eine Richtung, Harry sah dorthin und stellte fest, dass er vor einer gigantischen Burg stand. Sie war riesig, mindestens so hoch wie Hogwarts, aber von der Fläche her natürlich nicht so groß. Trotzdem war auch diese Burg sehr imposant, und es gab mehrere Türme mit schwarzen Fenstern. Aus einigen kam schwarzer Nebel, welcher in den Himmel hinauf wabberte.  
Und diesen Nebel sah man trotz der Tatsache, dass es Nacht war... wie unheimlich es doch wirkte, diese dunkle Nacht, der Nebel, die uralte Burg, an der die Weinranken sicher schon seit Jahrhunderten hinauf wuchsen.  
Der Zugang, durch ein großes, schweres Holztor war offen, man konnte in den Hof sehen und als Adusa sich in Bewegung setzte, ging Harry ihr langsam nach.  
„Was mache ich hier“ fragte er leise, er konnte Voldemort ja auch nicht spüren und das verwirrte ihn schon sehr. Aber andererseits, vielleicht schirmte irgendwas ihn ab und es hatte doch das letzte Stündlein des jungen Mannes geschlagen.  
Ob jemand um ihn trauern würde?  
Wahrscheinlich eher nur diejenigen, die dann glaubten als erstes auf Voldemorts Todesliste zu stehen, die Weasleys zum Beispiel. Sie galten ja als Blutverräter, da klopfte sicher bald nicht nur Fenrir Greyback an.  
Und Remus, was er wohl tat wenn Harry nicht mehr lebte? Sicher kämpfte er bis zum Ende weiter, anders konnte es sich der Junge nicht vorstellen.  
„Harry wird erstmal hier wohnen“ erklärte Adusa ernst:  
„Er ist hier sicher, wird gut versorgt und wird bestimmt immer etwas finden womit er sich beschäftigen kann.“  
Sie betraten den Innenhof und sofort ging das Tor hinter den Beiden zu. Harry erschrak, er war eingesperrt!  
„Wenn Harry sich eingelebt hat, dann kann er auch die Burg verlassen und ins Dorf gehen“ verkündete Adusa ernst:  
„Und wenn er dort niemandem sagt, er wäre entführt und eingesperrt worden. Die Menschen von Schattenkamm wissen zwar von den Bewohnern des Kastells, aber sie könnten sich auch erschrecken und unbedacht handeln, sollten sie glauben es ist ein Mensch gegen seinen Willen hier.“  
„Schattenkamm“ murmelte Harry und sah sich im Innenhof staunend um, es gab mehrere Bäume, einen Garten, sogar ein Beet auf dem gerade die Erdbeeren dick und rund wuchsen:  
„Bin ich zu meinem Schutz hier?“  
„Das weiß Adusa nicht. Es kam ein Brief von einem Freund, es war sehr dringlich, und er bat uns darin, dich hierher zu holen. Und Harry Potter soll solange im Kastell bleiben, bis ein erneuter Brief kommt... oder der Freund persönlich.“  
„Ich hasse das“ schimpfte der junge Mann, als sie die Burg durch eine etwas weniger imposante Tür betraten:  
„Ich werde nie über irgendetwas informiert. Egal ob ich hier zu meinem Schutz bin, oder um zu Sterben...“ Er unterbrach sich als ein ganz normaler Mensch an ihnen vorbei lief, er hielt in der einen Hand einen Putzlappen, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab. Keine bleiche Haut, keine roten Augen, er war auch nicht übermäßig schlank, wie zum Beispiel Adusa, ein ganz normaler Mensch eben.  
Einer der es etwas eilig hatte, vielleicht war etwas verschüttet worden und er bereitete sich schon darauf vor dem Fleck mit allen Mitteln entgegen zu treten.  
„Das Kastell hat viele Angestellte“ nickte Adusa ernst und sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, welcher mit rotem, weichen Teppich ausgelegt war, an den Wänden hingen einige Gemälde, es gab Fackeln und Öllampen:  
„Gärtner, Köche, Menschen die sauber machen oder waschen, Dinge reparieren oder etwas altes erneuern. Das Kastell ist groß und alt, und es gibt viel zu tun. Adusa kümmert sich um die Sicherheit, sie hat einige Menschen, denen sie sagen muss was zu tun ist, damit niemand ungebeten hier herein kommt. Und sie passt mit diesen Menschen auch auf Schattenkamm auf. Gwendis sorgt dafür, dass dem Kastell nie das Geld ausgeht, und wenn Schattenkamm Geld braucht, dann sorgt sie dafür das dieses auch schnell dorthin kommt. Die Menschen von Schattenkamm sind sehr dankbar dafür.“  
„Das hört sich nicht danach an, als würde euch die Burg gehören“ stellte Harry fest und da kam auch schon Gwendis auf sie zu, sie hatte Kleidung dabei und der junge Mann nahm stark an, dass diese für ihn war.  
„Hier sind erstmal eine Hose und ein Hemd“ verkündete sie und gab ihm auch gleich die Kleidung:  
„Und was den Koch angeht... einige meinten, sie kochen auch zuhause ganz gut, aber nicht nur ich glaube, dass es besser ist wenn Harry einen eigenen Koch bekommt. Dann wird niemand von uns etwas vermissen und er kann sich immer das wünschen, was er gerade essen möchte.“  
Harry zog sich die Sachen an, die Hose aus warmen Leinen und das Hemd aus Seide, es war alles etwas zu groß, aber ein kurzer Zauber behob das Problem schnell. Da fühlte er sich auch gleich etwas wohler, auch wenn es immer noch sein konnte das Voldemort als nächstes den Korridor herunter kam und dann auch gleich ein Avada auf seinen Feind schickte.  
„Es gibt also noch jemanden hier, der wahrscheinlich der Chef von dem Ganzen ist“ stellte Harry klug fest und Gwendis nickte zustimmend.  
„Ihm gehört das Kastell und hat ihm auch seinen Namen gegeben, aber in der Regel sind wir Drei gleichberechtigt“ erklärte sie:  
„Du lernst ihn später kennen, jetzt erstmal willst du sicher lieber etwas essen und dich dann hinlegen. Das Zimmer haben wir schon länger bereit... versuche bitte nicht wegzulaufen und noch wichtiger ist, geh nicht hoch in die Türme. Sie sind abgeschlossen, aber die Angestellten müssen sie auch öffnen können, deswegen haben wir sie nicht sonderlich gesichert.“  
„Was ist dort“ wollte Harry sofort wissen, wahrscheinlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht und nachdem er den Nebel aus den Türmen hatte kommen sehen, ahnte er schon, dass es ihn auch deswegen nicht interessieren sollte.  
„Es sind unsere privaten Räume, du bekommst hier unten ein Gästezimmer“ nickte Gwendis, und sie betraten einen recht großen Saal, indem ein langer Esstisch stand. An den Wänden hingen schwere Brokatvorhänge und ein paar Gemälde, dazu ein alter, edler Teppich und es gab mehrere Kronleuchter. Der Boden schien aus dem gleichen Holz zu sein, wie der Tisch und die Stühle, irgendwie wirkte es gleichzeitig unheimlich, und auch gemütlich. Ein Mann brachte ihnen Stiefel, die Harry anziehen durfte, und auch diese musste er etwas anpassen.  
„Harry Potter wird sich hierher setzen und warten, Adusa wird nachsehen ob es schon etwas zu essen für ihn gibt“ verkündete die weißhaarige Dame:  
„Eventuell wird es nur Kuchen und Pudding sein, aber für heute Nacht reicht das erstmal.“  
Sie ging weg und Harry blieb mit Gwendis zurück, ein Mann kam an und wischte über den Tisch, zauberte dann eine weinrote Decke darauf und holte Kerzenleuchter hervor.  
Der junge Mann beschloss daraufhin erstmal einen Erkennungszauber zu wirken, aber er erhielt kein Ergebnis, vielleicht lag nicht nur eine Appariersperre auf dem Kastell.  
„Wir sind in Rumänien“ verkündete Gwendis gelassen, sie hatte seinen Zauber erkannt, und Harry erschrak für einen Moment, denn ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass Gwendis und Adusa Vampire sein könnten.  
Ja, so musste es sein, die bleiche Haut, die roten Augen!  
Sie waren wirklich Vampire!  
Es musste nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass sie ihm feindlich gesinnt waren, aber vielleicht wollten sie mal das Blut eines potentiellen Helden probieren. Rumänien, das Land der Vampire und Drachen, zumindest würde sich aber definitiv nicht Fenrir Greyback an diesem Ort blicken lassen.  
Remus leider auch nicht.  
Harry starrte Gwendis mit offenem Mund an, deswegen war sie so stark gewesen, deswegen konnte Adusa ihn mit solcher Leichtigkeit tragen und hatte zudem eine eiskalte Haut. Sie waren Vampire und auch wenn immer wieder Menschen an ihnen vorbei liefen, diese nicht ausgesaugt oder gar untot aussahen, ganz ohne Blut konnte kein Vampir existieren.  
Gwendis sah ihn einen Moment lang neugierig an, dann wanderte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, es wurde immer breiter und dann öffnete sie doch tatsächlich grinsend den Mund, präsentierte Harry ihre spitzen Eckzähne.  
Der Junge kreischte laut auf, zog den Zauberstab und weil er nicht einen einzigen Zauber gegen Vampire kannte, trat er im nächsten Moment schon die Flucht an.  
Zurück in den Korridor, der Eingangstür entgegen, raus auf den Hof und zum großen Tor. Aber das war verschlossen, er versuchte es mit jedem Zauber zu öffnen, den er kannte, aber keiner funktionierte und dann wurde er plötzlich von einem weißen Nebel umhüllt.  
Ein Nebel der ihn erst aufhielt und dann vor ihm materialisierte, zu Adusa wurde. Sie war auch ein Vampir, Harry kreischte erneut auf und beschloss dann den vermeintlich gefährlichen Untoten anzuzünden.  
Aber noch bevor der Zauber den Stab verlassen konnte, packte eine Hand von hinten ihn und nahm ihn Harry ab.  
Das war nicht Gwendis, das war eine bleiche Männerhand!  
„Ich dachte ihr wolltet ihn friedlich holen, so das er keine Angst hat“ erinnerte eine männliche Stimme sich, es klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, Harry war umzingelt und hinter ihm stand wohl der dritte Vampir des Kastells.  
Derjenige, dem das Ganze auch gehörte.  
Es konnte nicht anders sein.  
„Adusa und Gwendis haben ihn geholt, so wie es ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Er hat sich ein wenig gewehrt, aber ansonsten sieht Verandis ja das Harry Potter unversehrt ist.“  
Verandis?  
Harry drehte sich langsam und sah als erstes auf den schlanken Oberkörper eines Mannes. Er trug ein Seidenhemd, darüber eine Weste aus Leder und einen Brokatmantel. Harry sah etwas höher, halblanges braunes Haar, tiefrote Augen und bleiche Haut. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als Harry, wirkte sehr elegant und auch reich... kein Wunder das ihm gleich ein ganzes Kastell, mit vielen Angestellten, gehörte.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte er Harry mit einem Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen:  
„Ich bin Graf Verandis Rabenwacht und du befindest dich im Kastell Rabenwacht. Adusa-Daro und Gwendis hast du ja schon kennengelernt und du musst wirklich keine Angst vor uns haben. Wir trinken nur draußen, alle die sich hier im Kastell befinden werden nicht angerührt. Das würde auch gar nicht funktionieren, wir brauchen die Menschen um alles am Laufen zu halten. Und wenn sie Angst haben, dass wir nachts an ihnen knabbern... das geht nicht. Auch wenn wir beim Trinken nie töten, es fördert nicht gerade den gesunden Schlaf, wenn man damit rechnen muss nachts Besuch zu bekommen.“  
„Vampire“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und bemerkte dabei das irgendwas unter dem Haar des Grafen hervorschaute, waren das spitze Ohren?  
Er traute sich nicht danach zu fragen, oder gar dorthin zu greifen, aber es sah schon fast danach aus.  
„Ja, Vampire sind hier in Rumänien nicht unüblich“ schmunzelte Verandis leicht und legte dann seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes:  
„Komm wieder mit rein, es ist kalt und ich möchte dir noch jemanden vorstellen. Jemand der dir deinen Aufenthalt hier im Kastell etwas angenehmer gestalten wird.“  
„Gwendis hat Harry Potter schon gesagt, dass er nicht in die Türme gehen darf. Wird Verandis ihm gleich sein Zimmer zeigen“ fragte Adusa ernst.  
„Ja, das mache ich.“  
„Dann wird Adusa sich jetzt ein wenig zurückziehen, die Öffnung eines Tores, bis nach England hin, war etwas anstrengend. Sie wird lesen, bis die Sonne aufgeht, und sich dann schlafen legen.“ Sie nickte ihnen zu und verwandelte sich dann in eine schneeweiße Fledermaus, in dieser Gestalt flatterte sie zu den Türmen hoch und war schon bald in dem schwarzen Nebel verschwunden.  
„Ist sie nicht niedlich“ schmunzelte der Graf und führte Harry zurück in das Kastell hinein.


	5. Chapter 5

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ein Vampir zu sein ist in Rumänien etwas ganz normales. Und wir leben überall ganz normal untereinander, wir können ja auch ohne die Menschen nicht existieren. Und diese profitieren auch von uns“ nickte Verandis, als sie den Korridor entlang gingen:  
„Ich selbst war einige Zeitlang hier sogar Zaubereiminister. Auch wenn Moskau immer noch über uns steht, das ist schon etwas sehr besonderes hier. Dadurch habe ich auch meinen Titel bekommen, mittlerweile wird man als Zaubereiminister nicht mehr adlig, aber damals war das noch so. Ich war zweihundert Jahre Minister, Graf bin ich auf Lebenszeit.  
Wir haben strenge Gesetze, was das Trinken von Blut angeht, deswegen „halten“ sich die meisten Vampire einen, oder mehrere, Menschen, von dem sie immer trinken. Nur noch wenige saugen ihre Opfer bis zum Tod aus, und ich habe Adusa und Gwendis dies schon vor langer Zeit verboten. Für uns sind die Menschen in Schattenkamm da und auch da habe ich strenge Regeln aufgestellt.“  
„Das bedeutet, ihr trinkt in Schattenkamm und die Menschen da wissen das?“  
„Ja so ist es. Aber dafür müssen sie auch die Türen nicht abschließen und sind nicht gerade arm. Die meisten von dort arbeiten hier im Kastell, einige dann noch als Fischer am Fluss und dann gibt es eine kleine Sägemühle, ein Gasthaus und einen Supermarkt. Schattenkamm ist nicht sonderlich groß, du kannst in den nächsten Tagen gerne einmal dorthin gehen und die Leute kennenlernen. Aber erstmal hätte ich dich lieber hier, ich möchte das du dich erstmal einlebst, unseren Tagesablauf kennenlernst und nichts vermisst. Dann bin ich mir auch sicher, dass du da unten nicht erzählst, man würde dich hier gefangen halten... oder ähnlich schlimmes.“  
Sie erreichten den Speisesaal, Harry nahm stark an das es einmal ein Thronsaal war, dort wartete aber nicht diesmal nicht nur Gwendis und ein Essen, sondern auch ein fremder Mann.  
Er war ein Mensch, ein lebendiger Mensch. Er trug eine einfache Jeans und ein Leinenhemd, war ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt und hatte wuscheliges, blondes Haar. Er war recht muskulös gebaut, sein Hemd spannte etwas an den Armen und in seinen tiefblauen Augen konnte Harry eine gewisse Gelassenheit erkennen.  
Kaum betrat der junge Mann den Saal, musterte der Fremde ihn kurz und lächelte dann leicht, etwas was Harry irgendwie verlegen werden ließ.  
„Ich möchte dir Gabriel vorstellen“ nickte der Graf dem Fremden zu:  
„Er wird sich um dich kümmern, solange du hier im Kastell lebst. Er passt auf dich auf, besorgt dir alles was du möchtest und kocht auch für dich. Außerdem bekommt er das Zimmer neben deinem, du kannst ihn auch zur Not mitten in der Nacht um etwas bitten.“  
„Dafür braucht es keine Not“ schmunzelte Gabriel und drückte erstmal, die von Harry angebotene Hand:  
„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, für dich da zu sein. Ich laufe auch gerne runter ins Dorf und kaufe für dich ein, oder wir gehen zusammen hin.“  
„In einer Woche vielleicht, je nachdem wie schnell und gut Harry sich einlebt“ nickte Verandis lächelnd:  
„Iss erstmal, Harry, und dann zeige ich dir dein Zimmer.“  
„Okay“ murmelte der junge Mann, ihm war das immer noch alles nicht ganz geheuer.  
Wer hatte diese Vampire damit beauftragt ihn nach Rumänien zu entführen? Und wieso kümmerten sie sich so gut um ihn?  
So etwas war er ja gar nicht gewöhnt.  
Es gab jedenfalls wirklich nur Kuchen und ein paar Früchte, dann noch Vanilleeis und Schokoladenpudding.  
Gwendis, Verandis und Gabriel setzten sich auch zum Essen hin, nun erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass die beiden Damen ja den Pudding, der Dursleys, auch sehr genossen hatten.  
„Ich weiß nicht viel über Vampire“ gab er zu:  
„Aber ich glaube Süßigkeiten stehen eigentlich nicht auf deren Speiseplan.“  
„Wir drei sind auch die Einzigen, die schmecken können“ schob sich Gwendis einen Löffel von dem Eis in den Mund.  
„Das liegt daran, dass ich durch einen Zauber zum Vampir wurde“ fügte der Graf hinzu, und irgendwie schien es ein wenig gelogen zu sein:  
„Und ich habe Adusa und Gwendis genau damit auch zu Vampiren gemacht. Zwar schmecken wir auch alles andere, aber diesen Lebensmitteln können wir nicht soviel abgewinnen wie einem Pudding, oder Eis. Und weil wir es uns leisten können, haben wir extra Köche die uns täglich mit Desserts versorgen. Nimm dir ordentlich was, ich habe in deinen Gedanken schon gesehen, dass deine Verwandten dich nicht gut behandelt haben. Das wird dir hier nicht passieren, allein dafür habe ich ja auch Gabriel gebeten hierher zu kommen. Es soll dir an nichts fehlen, und ich werde auch noch mehr Kleidung für dich besorgen. Schreibe mir einmal deine Größen auf, meine alten Sachen stehen dir zwar, aber es ist wirklich keine dauerhafte Lösung.“  
Harry sah an sich runter, kein Wunder das die Sachen ein wenig zu groß waren und irgendwie hätte er gedacht, dass er nun ein wenig erschrockener darüber war. Immerhin trug er die Kleidung eines Vampires, merkwürdigerweise aber fühlte er sich immer wohler in diesem Kastell.  
Vorsichtig nahm er sich ein Stück von dem Kuchen, er war mit Karamell gefüllt und duftete wirklich sehr lecker.  
Da lief dem jungen Mann schon ordentlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
„Wo ist Adusa“ fragte Gwendis neugierig.  
„Sie ruht sich aus und geht dann schlafen“ erklärte Verandis nur und widmete sich dem Pudding, saugte ihn förmlich auf:  
„Es wurde eine Eule in dem Brief erwähnt, habt ihr sie nicht mitgebracht?“  
„Was für eine Eule“ fragte Gwendis neugierig:  
„Nur Adusa war bei Harry im Zimmer, und alles was sie dabei hatten war ein Koffer mit seinen persönlichen Sachen. Den habe ich schon in sein Zimmer gebracht.“  
„Hedwig ist vor drei Tagen gestorben“ verkündete Harry tonlos und probierte von dem Kuchen, er war wirklich gut und weil Gabriel gerade auch davon aß, schien er auch nicht vergiftet zu sein.  
Wobei...  
Harry langte an das Gesicht des Mannes und versuchte irgendetwas von seiner rechten Wange zu reiben, aber da war nichts und so konnte er wohl unbesorgt weiter essen.  
„Wieso hast du das jetzt gemacht“ fragte Gwendis schmunzelnd.  
„Er hat nachgesehen, ob Gabriel nicht doch eher untot ist und wir ihn nur täuschten“ nickte Verandis:  
„Glaub mir, wir wollen dir nichts antun. Wenn wir dich hätten Tod sehen wollen, wärst du nie hier angekommen. Ich kann dich mit einem Fingerschnipsen in den Tiefschlaf schicken und dann bemerkst du auch erst dein Ableben, wenn du deine Ahnen im Jenseits triffst.“  
„Wieso bin ich hier“ fragte Harry kauend, diesen Kuchen wollte er definitiv noch öfters sehen.  
„Zu deinem Schutz“ nickte der Graf ernst und nahm sich dann auch von dem Kuchen:  
„Ich weiß selbst nichts genaues, ich weiß nur das du hier sicherer bist als in England... oder sonst wo. Nicht nur das auf dem Kastell viele Schutzzauber liegen, wir sind auch nicht ohne und können zur Not einen ganzen Haufen Angreifer auf einmal in den Schlaf schicken... im schlimmsten Fall auch in den ewigen Schlaf.“  
Harry schwieg und sah dabei nachdenklich auf seine Gabel, Dumbledore war tot, er wäre sicher einer derjenigen die ihn nicht über seine Pläne informiert hätten. Remus wäre da um einiges offener, aber mit dem hatten die drei Untoten sicher nichts zu tun.  
Der Werwolf war der natürliche Feind des Vampirs, selbst jemand wie Remus, der den Wolfsbanntrank nahm, konnte so einen wie Verandis sehr schnell in die Hölle schicken.  
„Von wem ist das ausgegangen? Die Weasleys vielleicht? McGonagall?“  
„Ich kenne diese Menschen nicht“ verkündete Verandis dann, schien aber erneut zu lügen.  
Er war auch irgendwie leichter zu „lesen“ als Adusa und Gwendis. Von wegen Vampire würden nichts empfinden, Verandis zeigte besonders in seinen roten Augen immer wieder das genau das bei ihm nicht der Fall war. Und ganz unschuldig tun, konnte er überhaupt nicht, auch wenn er es gerade versuchte.  
„Du lügst mich an“ konfrontierte Harry ihn sofort mit dieser Erkenntnis, woraufhin der Graf sehr neugierig die Augenbrauen hob und Gabriel sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Ja, ich kenne sie“ seufzte Verandis:  
„Aber nur aus Erzählungen und wir haben nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Zum Glück nicht, wahrscheinlich. Besonders die Weasleys sollen ja nicht sonderlich gut auf Vampire zu sprechen sein, oder eher, auf magische Wesen an sich. Nein, wir sind nicht von ihnen darum gebeten wurden, und ich soll dir auch nicht sagen, wer es war. Das erfährst du wahrscheinlich erst, wenn derjenige hier auftaucht, oder jemanden schickt, um dich zu informieren.“  
Es wurde still, Harry bekam von einem Angestellten etwas Wein eingeschenkt, Rotwein, vorsichtshalber schnupperte er erstmal daran.  
Nicht das da, aus Versehen oder eben nicht, stattdessen Blut drin war.  
Irgendwie war es schon komisch, er fühlte sich mit der Information später alles zu erfahren ganz gut, und konnte in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt auch geduldig sein.  
Und es war definitiv besser, als vollständig im Unklaren gelassen zu werden, so wie es von Dumbledore immer ausging, oder auch den Weasleys.  
Er hatte auch sonst immer das Gefühl gehabt keine Informationen bekommen weil man ihn für zu jung hielt, dies war nun nicht der Fall.  
„Ich würde gerne jemandem schreiben, er soll nur erfahren das es mir gut geht, mehr nicht“ überlegte Harry leise, er wusste ja nicht ob das möglich war, dann probierte er von dem Wein:  
„Der ist wirklich gut. Und ich mag eigentlich keinen Wein.“  
„Er ist aus unserem eigenen Anbau, damit verdient das Kastell das meiste Geld“ nickte Verandis lächelnd:  
„Und du kannst gerne einen Brief schreiben, den ich dann vorher aber noch mal lesen möchte, bevor du ihn abschickst. Ich möchte einfach, dass du hier sicher bist und nicht jemanden hierher lockst, der für uns alle gefährlich werden könnte.“  
„Einen Werwolf vielleicht“ fragte Harry neugierig und sofort zuckten die beiden Vampire gleichermaßen zusammen:  
„Ich würde gerne einem schreiben, nur das ich in Sicherheit bin, er sich nicht sorgen soll. Und ich schreibe es so, dass er auch nicht nach mir suchen will.“  
„Dann machen wir es anders“ bestimmte der Graf und Harry trank noch etwas von dem Wein:  
„Du schreibst den Brief und wir schicken jemanden, der ihn überbringt. Unsere tierischen Postboten können wir nicht zu einem Werwolf schicken.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil sie keine Werwölfe mögen“ schmunzelte Verandis und stand dann auf:  
„Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, Gabriel kommt auch mit, und vielleicht stelle ich dir Morgen auch unsere Briefträger vor. Sie sind wirklich sehr niedlich, meistens jedenfalls, und sie mögen es gekrault zu werden.“


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wachte auf als die Sonne schwach durch das Fenster schien.  
Was war das nur für eine Nacht gewesen, erst wurde er von zwei merkwürdigen Vampirinnen entführt und dann erfuhr er, dass alles nur zu seinem Schutz geschah.  
Was rein theoretisch noch nicht mal feststand... nein, es war sogar praktisch noch nicht sicher. Es konnte sich alles immer noch als eine Falle herausstellen.  
Aber sein Zimmer war wirklich gut, so groß wie das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, er hatte ein eigenes Bad und sogar einen Schreibtisch, einen Kleiderschrank und ein wirklich großes, weiches Himmelbett.  
Aber was erwartete er auch von einer uralten Burg, laut Verandis war sie nicht so alt wie er, aber doch aus dem Mittelalter... wie alt war dieser Vampir? Und wie lange existierten auch Adusa und Gwendis schon unter den Untoten? Er hatte ihnen diese Existenz verschafft, also musste er schon etwas länger als sie ein Vampir sein... waren sie seine Gespielinnen, konnten Vampire überhaupt Sex haben?  
Harry wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, aber da fiel ihm ein das Vampire doch tagsüber schliefen. Und Menschen konnte er sicher überwältigen. Blitzschnell war er aus dem Bett raus, zauberte sich in die Klamotten vom Vortag und schnappte sich seinen Koffer.  
Damit wollte er auch gleich, so schnell und leise wie möglich, aus dem Zimmer raus... er musste es nur bis zur Appariersperre schaffen... aber da kam ihm Gabriel, mit einem Haufen Kleidung, entgegen.  
Verdammt, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch.  
„Wo möchtest du hin“ fragte dieser Mensch dann auch noch recht neugierig, und amüsiert wirkend.  
„Nach Hause“ zischelte Harry gefährlich, und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Gabriel. Aber das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, dieser bewegte nur seinen rechten Zeigefinger und schon flog der Stab auf den Boden.  
Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, packte aber dann schnell wieder seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Gabriel, woraufhin der erneut davon flog.  
Dieser Kerl konnte seinen Gegenüber mit stabloser Magie entwaffnen, und er musste dafür nicht mal die Kleidung loslassen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Zauber bis zum Abwinken geübt und nicht nur gerade, war dies sehr nützlich.  
„Verdammt!“  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wieso du weg willst“ Gabriel ging an ihm vorbei, in das Zimmer rein, wo er dann die Kleidung auf das Bett legte:  
„Und dann auch noch ungeduscht.“  
„Mir ist das egal“ klagte Harry und folgte Gabriel dann doch in das Zimmer zurück:  
„Der Spitzzahn hat dich doch nur geholt, damit du aufpasst das ich nicht abhaue.“  
„Nein.“  
„Wie nein. Lüge mich nicht an!“  
„Ich lüge nicht. Er hat mich geholt, weil ich gelernter Koch bin und zudem gerade keine Arbeit habe. Weil wir alte Freunde sind und ich ihm noch einen Gefallen schulde.“  
„Für was kann ein Koch jemand anderes mit Handmagie entwaffnen“ schnaubte Harry böse.  
„Bevor ich Koch wurde, war ich Auror, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich bin hier, um für dich zu Sorgen. Und das kann ich nicht, wenn du versuchst zu fliehen.“  
„Ich versuche es nicht nur, ich werde es tun... die schlafen doch eh, ich werde dich lähmen und dann...“  
„Sie schlafen nicht. Adusa schläft. Verandis ist knapp zweitausend Jahre alt, Adusa und Gwendis mindestens über tausend. Es reicht wenn sie einmal die Woche ein Tag schlafen und ansonsten sind sie wach. Und sie schlafen grundsätzlich nicht gleichzeitig, das Kastell muss ja laufen.  
Wenn du jetzt also fliehen willst, läufst du wahrscheinlich sogar Verandis in die Arme. Ich habe ihn eben im Innenhof, bei den Erdbeeren, gesehen.“  
„Ich bin hier eingesperrt“ fauchte Harry ungehalten und bekam frische Kleidung, in seiner Größe, hingehalten:  
„Ich werde das nicht anziehen, und bis ich wieder in England bin, nichts mehr essen.“  
„Du verhältst dich wie ein Kleinkind“ stellte Gabriel trocken fest:  
„Und ich wette, wenn du das probiert hast was ich koche, dann willst du sowieso nicht mehr fasten. Mach dich fertig, ich warte vor der Tür.“  
„Um aufzupassen, damit ich nicht fliehe!“  
„Um dich dann zur Küche zu bringen, du weißt noch nicht wo sie ist.“  
Gabriel sah Harry auffordernd an, woraufhin dieser schnaubend in das Bad ging.  
„Dann sag wenigstens diesem Grafen, er soll die Erdbeeren nicht alleine fressen, ich will auch welche!“  
„Ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät“ nickte der Koch grinsend und verließ das Zimmer.  
Er wartete auch nicht lange im Korridor, nur zehn Minuten später ging die Tür des Zimmers auf und etwas Unsichtbares kam heraus. Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue, er konnte die Schritte hören, das Atmen, aber er sah nichts.  
Und schon griff er blitzschnell zu, riss Harry den Tarnumhang vom Körper und faltete ihn, mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen, ordentlich zusammen.  
„Das bringt auch nichts“ verkündete Gabriel gelassen:  
„Verandis würde dich spüren, er würde deinen Herzschlag hören, dein Blut fließen... außerdem warst du nicht gerade leise, ich habe dich auch gehört. Und ich glaube, ich gebe Verandis gleich erstmal diesen Tarnumhang.“  
„Nein, der gehörte meinem Vater“ fauchte Harry und holte sich den Umhang zurück.  
„Dann versuche nicht mehr damit zu fliehen, ich werde ihm gleich davon erzählen. Dann ist er auch so vorbereitet. Was hast du noch in diesem Koffer?“  
„Nichts was dich was angeht“ schmollte Harry böse und stopfte den Umhang in das Gepäckstück, warf dieses dann auf das Bett:  
„Und jetzt habe ich Hunger.“  
Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, nicht nur das die Vampire Tag und Nacht zugegen waren, nein, Gabriel hatte auch noch ein Auroren-Auge auf ihn. Als ob der Graf ihn nicht genau deswegen geholt hätte, da konnten sie ihm auch gleich erzählen das Voldemort in seiner Freizeit gerne pinke Tutus trug.  
„Dann gehen wir in die Küche und essen etwas. Ich mache dir gerne was du möchtest, die Vorratskammern hier sind voll und zur Not kann ich auch noch schnell in Schattenkamm einkaufen gehen.“  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg und eigentlich glaubte Harry, die Küche sei etwas weiter entfernt, in den Kellern vielleicht, aber sie erreichten diese recht schnell und sie war mindestens dreimal so groß wie die in Hogwarts.  
Fast zwanzig Leute arbeiteten gerade, es gab aber auch eine Waschstelle und... Harry erschrak fast lautlos.  
Da saß auf einem der Tische eine schwarze Eule, nein, das war keine Eule... aber auch kein Uhu. Dieses Wesen hatte den Kopf einer schwarzen Schneeeule, tiefschwarzen Augen und schwarzen Krallen, und er verschlang gerade etwas was nach einem ganzen, rohen Hähnchen aussah... dazu war dieser Vogel mindestens so groß wie ein Schäferhund...  
„Was...“ brachte Harry hervor, dieser Eulenvogel, dieser Schnabel, damit konnte er sicher ganze Rehe reißen.  
„Das ist Cupcake“ verkündete Gabriel gelassen, und kaum hatte der schwarze Vogel seinen Namen gehört, drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem Koch und stieß einen begrüßenden Ruf aus. Zumindest glaubte Harry, dass dies begrüßend sein sollte, es klang wie eine Mischung aus einem angreifenden Adler und zehn Dementoren beim Festmahl.  
„Cupcake“ ächzte Harry atemlos.  
„Ja, er gehört Verandis“ nickte Gabriel amüsiert und kraulte dem Vogel unter dem Schnabel, woraufhin dieser seinen Kopf streckte und genüsslich gurrte:  
„Er ist ein Nyx, ein magisches Wesen das es nur in Rumänien gibt. Sie sehen zwar aus wie eine Eule, aber das ist auch alles. Sie schlafen nachts, Vampire halten sie um tagsüber einen Wächter für ihren Sarg zu haben. Früher eher, damit keiner kommt und sie in die Hölle schickt, jetzt mehr um die zu schützen, die den Sarg öffnen wollen. Denn wenn ein Vampir tagsüber geweckt wird, ist er vollkommen von Sinnen und kann sehr gefährlich werden. Nyxxe hocken den ganzen Tag neben dem Sarg und gehen dann schlafen, wenn der Vampir aufsteht. Oder sie gehen noch mal auf die Jagd, wenn sie nichts zu tun haben, gehen sie Morgens auf die Jagd. Adusa schläft, also ist Höllenfürst bei ihr, Muffin wird oben im Turm sein... oder auf der Jagd. Und eigentlich sollte Cupcake auch noch auf der Jagd sein.“  
„Er ist riesig“ schnappte Harry nach Luft, waren diese Nyxxe auch die Postboten von denen Verandis gesprochen hatte?  
„Und noch nicht ausgewachsen. Nyxxe können uralt werden, und sehr groß. Die Männchen etwas größer als die Weibchen, so groß wie ein Thestral vielleicht. Und da sie gefährdet sind, dürfen nur Züchter Weibchen halten. Sie legen selten Eier, und wenn dann sind in fünf Eiern mindestens vier Männchen drin. Wenn sogar überhaupt keine Weibchen. Und nur Vampire dürfen sie halten.“  
„Höllenfürst, Cupcake und Muffin.“  
„Je nach Geschmack“ schmunzelte Gabriel:  
„Wieso streichelst du ihn nicht auch mal?“  
„Er kann mir den Arm abreißen und verschlingen.“  
„Das könnte er tatsächlich, aber ich nehme stark an das Verandis ihn gebeten hatte zu bleiben und er deswegen hier gerade verköstigt wurde“ er sah einen der Angestellten fragend an und dieser nickte zustimmend:  
„Er ist also satt und eigentlich sind sie auch wirklich sehr lieb, eher zu große Kätzchen, als wirklich eine Gefahr. Nur wenn du sie bei der Wache störst, oder gar an den Sarg willst, könnten sie dich als Mittagessen verwerten.“  
Natürlich, sie nahmen ihre Arbeit wahrscheinlich sehr ernst, so wie auch eine Posteule auf Teufel komm raus die Lieferung abgeben wollte.  
Harry trat langsam an Cupcake ran und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, sofort beschnäbelte dieser die Finger des Jungen ausgiebig. Wahrscheinlich roch er so daran, und dann durfte Harry den Nyx auch streicheln.  
„Was ist, wenn hier im Kastell was passiert und Verandis geweckt werden muss?“  
„Dann machen das Adusa oder Gwendis. Sie greift er nicht an.“  
„Und wenn die Beiden schon... tot sind.“  
„Dann ist Verandis schon längst wach und wird ihr Ableben besonders blutig rächen. Es wird kein Mensch in die Türme gelassen, außer er soll da sauber machen. Und dann schläft da gerade keiner.“  
„Du bist wohl öfters hier“ staunte Harry und empfing dann auch ein Gurren von Cupcake.  
„Je nachdem wie ich Zeit habe, ja. Und derzeit auch öfters mal. Dann helfe ich beim Kochen mit, und verdiene mir so ein paar Münzen. Ich erzähle dir später einmal, wie ich Verandis kennengelernt habe, eine sehr lustige Geschichte die er nicht gerne hört. Es ist ihm peinlich.“  
„Wieso lässt du dich nicht hier fest anstellen?“  
„Weil ich nicht günstig bin und es wäre heraus geschmissenes Geld hier noch einen Koch anzustellen, der zudem so hoch ausgezeichnet ist, dass er sechstausend Galleonen im Monat kostet. Zudem wäre mir schnell langweilig, müsste ich den Rest meines Lebens nur Desserts zubereiten“ nickte Gabriel und wandte sich dem Herd zu:  
„Was möchtest du essen?“  
„Apfelpfannkuchen und Rührei, mit Speck“ murmelte Harry leise und sah dann wieder zu Cupcake, der von dem Angestellten noch ein Hühnchen bekam. Er musste sich wohl erstmal mit seiner Lage abfinden und zumindest kümmerte man sich um ihn... irgendwie.  
Er wusste ja immer noch nicht wie es am Ende ausging, nicht das sie ihn erst mästen wollten und dann Voldemort zum Fraß vorwarfen.  
Oder sie gewannen erst sein Vertrauen und dann musste er sich Voldemort ergeben, weil es angeblich besser für ihn war, oder so etwas.  
Weil es besser für ihn war, Harry rieb sich die Stirn, wie oft hatte er diesen Satz schon gehört? Wieso konnte er nicht einmal selbst bestimmen was gut für ihn war?  
Cupcake wackelte ein wenig zu ihm rüber, als er auch das zweite Hähnchen, samt der Knochen, verschlungen hatte, schnäbelte neugierig im Haar des Jungen herum.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Schmuseeule bist“ fragte Harry daraufhin sanft und kraulte dem Nyx unter dem Schnabel, so das dieser wieder gurrte:  
„Wahrscheinlich hat dein Besitzer dich so was von verzogen...“  
Am Ende war Verandis gar kein finsterer, böser Vampir, der in einem unheimlichen Kastell hauste und jede Nacht die Bewohner von Schattenkamm überfiel. Sondern eine harmlose Fledermaus, die irgendwie durch Zufall an diese Burg gekommen war... und sich mit Konserven aus dem nächstbesten Krankenhaus versorgte.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich und wir überfallen tatsächlich jede Nacht die Bewohner von Schattenkamm, sie wissen nur nicht wen und wann genau“ schmunzelte die Stimme des Grafen und dann kam er auch schon zur Küchentür rein, seine Lippen zeigten sich erdbeerrot, er hatte also wirklich den Garten geplündert:  
„Sind das da deine berühmten Pfannkuchen, Gabriel?“  
„Sie sind nur hier berühmt, und zudem sind es sogar Apfelpfannkuchen“ grinste der Koch breit und schon war Verandis ganz nah bei ihm:  
„Und ich mache sie nur für Harry. Dafür bin ich doch hier, um ihn zu verköstigen und nicht euch Drei.“  
„Nur mich, Gwendis arbeitet und Adusa schläft“ gurrte Verandis ihn an und Harry ging langsam der Mund auf. Vielleicht musste er einfach nur zehn Liter Eiscreme besorgen und die Vampire damit beschäftigen, und schon konnte er ganz einfach aus dem Kastell heraus spazieren, nach Hause apparieren.  
„Aber dann muss es schon Schokoladeneiscreme sein“ lachte Verandis fröhlich und holte sich dann Cupcake in die Arme, der sofort seinen Kopf an dem des Vampirs rieb:  
„Hast du schon an diesen Werwolf geschrieben, du verstehst sicher nun das wir keinen Nyx zu ihm schicken können. Sie bewachen uns, und würden ihn deswegen sofort als Feind erkennen. Außerdem kommen sie aus einer sehr alten und ehrwürdigen Zucht, sie sind allein schon deswegen auch ein wenig darauf aus jeden Werwolf sofort anzugreifen.“  
„Ich schreibe ihm gleich“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich muss wirklich hier bleiben, oder?“  
„Erstmal ja. Sieh es als einen Urlaub an“ zuckte der Vampir mit den Schultern und Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Du sollst einfach nicht sterben. Wir wurden gebeten auf dein Leben zu achten und jeder hier im Kastell hat es sehr gut... also auch du. Außerdem mag unser Freund dich sehr und möchte das es dir wirklich gut geht, und weil er ein Freund ist, erfüllen wir ihm auch diesen Wunsch gerne. Genieße es einfach und gleich zeige ich dir noch Räume, wie die Bibliothek. Da gibt es sicher einiges, was du lesen möchtest... bekomme ich wirklich keinen Pfannkuchen, Gabriel?“  
„Muss ich mir noch überlegen“ bestimmte der Koch trocken und Harry glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Du willst es nicht wirklich wissen“ Verandis und Harry gingen einen der vielen Korridore entlang, welche sich im Kastell befanden, und immer wieder zeigte sich Harry fasziniert über die Portraits, Vasen, Statuen und anderen Kunstgegenstände. Der Graf schien sie zu sammeln, oder die ganzen Sachen gehörten einfach zum Inventar. Laut ihm hatte die Burg einen Vorbesitzer, vielleicht waren es dessen Sachen und man räumte sie einfach nicht weg.  
„Aber ihr verdaut doch nicht, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig. Es hatte erstmal keinen Sinn fliehen zu wollen, der Brief war auch schon auf dem Weg zu Remus, aber der junge Mann würde sicherlich nicht dieses Ziel aus den Augen verlieren und es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder versuchen.  
„Nein. Wir schmecken, wir kauen ein bisschen und dann schlucken wir es runter. Es geht durch Speiseröhre und Magen in den Darm... aber da sich dieser nicht bewegt... wir helfen ein wenig magisch nach, wenn es zu viel wird. Und dann gehen wir auf das Klo und holen es ganz unmagisch heraus. Es ist nicht gerade angenehm, aber die Vorteile überwiegen und wir machen es auch nur alle paar Tage. Adusa zum Beispiel immer nur an dem Morgen bevor sie sich hinlegt. Ich habe sie damals als erstes verwandelt, musste ihr also auch zeigen wie es geht, als Gwendis dazu kam hat sie das zum Glück übernommen.“  
„Adusa ist schon ein wenig merkwürdig, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig, aber auch lächelnd, es war ja nicht so als wäre die weiße Vampirin unsympathisch.  
„Wir haben alle unser Päckchen zu tragen, Adusa und Gwendis genauso wie ich, und Adusa hat sich schon zu Lebzeiten eine Art geistigen Schutz aufgebaut. Und dazu gehört, zum Beispiel, auch, dass sie zum Beispiel in der dritten Person von sich spricht. Nur wenn sie wütend oder aufgeregt ist, dann spricht sie auch mal ganz normal von sich. Aber irgendwie machen ihre Macken sie auch sehr liebenswürdig.“  
„Seid ihr ein Paar?“  
„Nein... glaubst du das? Es gibt sicher Vampire, die sich ihre Liebschaften zusammen beißen, aber das gibt am Ende nur Ärger. Wenn man gebissen wird hat man erstmal nur die Emotionen, die man hatte als man seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Im schlimmsten Fall ist es Angst, im besten ist es Liebe. Aber Unwissende denken, dass diese Gefühle für immer so bleiben und das ist nicht wahr. Wir können sehr wohl neue Gefühle entwickeln, auch für jemanden, und alte verlieren. Es dauert nur länger, ist dafür aber umso intensiver. Das ist vielen einfach nicht bewusst. Adusa war sehr wütend als ich sie verwandelte, ihre Wut war so groß, dass ich ihr erstmal mehrere Morde erlauben musste. Als sie ihre Rache hatte, verbot ich ihr daraufhin je wieder jemanden zu töten und sie hat es auch nie wieder getan.“  
„Und Gwendis, sie sieht sehr jung aus.“  
„Sie war fünfzehn als ich sie verwandelte, es hat ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Aber du darfst sie nicht unterschätzen, sie ist sehr intelligent, mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Hier ist die Bibliothek.“  
Verandis öffnete eine Tür und dahinter befand sich tatsächlich der wohl größte Raum im ganzen Kastell. Er war mindestens so groß wie die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, nur gingen die Regalwände tatsächlich bis zur Decke hoch und sie alle waren voll gestellt. Ein paar Leute staubten gerade alles ab, dafür mussten sie mit Leitern die Regale hoch klettern, einer von ihnen stand unten und sicherte sie sehr akribisch mit einigen Zaubern.  
„Liest du gerne“ fragte Verandis neugierig.  
„Eher weniger, außer hier gibt es Bücher über Quidditsch.“  
„Ich glaube fast nicht, und dann sind es nur welche in rumänisch oder russisch“ wehrte der Graf gelassen ab und ging mit dem jungen Mann zu dem einzigen, aber wirklich großem, Fenster:  
„Von hier aus kann man die Dächer von Schattenkamm sehen. Von Oben aus den Türmen geht es natürlich noch besser.“ Er zeigte nach draußen und tatsächlich konnte Harry das ein oder andere Dach entdecken, welches sich zwischen den hohen, dunklen Bäumen hervortat.  
„Und sie lassen sich wirklich ganz freiwillig... aussaugen.“  
„Wir saugen nicht aus, wir trinken nur gut zwei Liter die Nacht, und nur selten diese auch nur von einem Menschen. Die Bewohner von Schattenkamm stehen unter unserem Schutz, kein anderer Vampir wagt sich dorthin. Und Verbrecher haben keine Chance, es gehen Gerüchte um das selbst ein einfacher Dieb sofort stirbt, sollte er in Schattenkamm irgendetwas anrühren.“  
„Stimmen die Gerüchte?“  
„Vielleicht“ schmunzelte Verandis, also nicht, aber solche Gerüchte konnten sehr hilfreich sein. Kein Wunder das man in Schattenkamm seine Tür nicht abschließen musste, es gab keine Verbrechen und ein Mord würde sicherlich sofort mit dem Tod bestraft werden.  
„Was aber stimmt ist, dass wir fremde Vampire sofort töten. Meistens geht dann auch Adusa selbst runter, und wenn sie schläft, dann Gwendis. Der Nebel...“  
„Das Schwarze was da aus den Türmen kommt?“  
„Es macht andere Vampire recht schnell wahnsinnig, und aggressiv, sie würden vielleicht die Bewohner von Schattenkamm abmetzeln, oder ähnliches. Dadurch das wir sie immer gleich getötet haben, meiden andere Vampire mittlerweile den Ort und das sichert uns die Nahrung. Und die Angestellten.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sie verließen die Bibliothek wieder:  
„Irgendwie jedenfalls. Vampire sind nun mal anders als Menschen, ich denke in der Kolonie der Werwölfe gibt es auch eigene Regeln und Gesetze. Und nicht alle davon werden der Moral eines Menschen entsprechen.“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es verstehst“ nickte Verandis lächelnd:  
„Nicht immer wird uns, und das gilt für alle Vampire, Toleranz gegenüber gezeigt. Besonders nicht von Ausländern, die nicht wissen wie man in Rumänien lebt. Wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die sich bestimmte Menschen „halten“ aber mittlerweile wohl die letzten, welche sich noch um ein ganzes Dorf kümmern wollen. Es sind aber auch nur knapp Hundert Bewohner, Kinder und Alte rühren wir nicht an.“  
„Aber für Nachwuchs ist gesorgt?“  
„Ja. Auch wenn Schattenkamm kein schöner Ort ist, man kann dort gutes Geld verdienen, und auch besonders viel davon, das zieht zwar keine neuen Bewohner an, aber sorgt dafür das die meisten Kinder bleiben. Sie übernehmen dann die Arbeit der Eltern, oder Großeltern, während die es sich im Alter gut gehen lassen. Da kommt Muffin, er ist wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu Gwendis.“  
Ein weiterer Nyx kam ihnen entgegen geflattert und wollte wohl tatsächlich an ihnen vorbei, aber als er Verandis sah, warf er sich diesem erstmal gurrend in die Arme. Er war etwas kleiner als Cupcake, und damit wohl auch jünger.  
Und irgendwie empfand Harry die Nyxxe immer niedlicher, je besser er sie kennenlernte. Besonders wenn sie gekrault werden wollten und dieses Gurren hören ließen.  
Der junge Mann ließ sich kurz beschnäbeln, dann durfte er Muffin auch kurz kraulen, bevor sich dieser wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Besitzerin machte.  
„Wahrscheinlich muss sie einen Brief verschicken und hat ihn deswegen gerufen“ überlegte Verandis ernsthaft:  
„Ohne Gwendis, musste ich mich um die Finanzen kümmern und ich bin nicht gerade ein Zahlengenie.“  
„Und was machst du für das Kastell“ fragte Harry neugierig:  
„Denn eben hast du mir ja noch mal erklärt, dass ihr Drei gleichberechtigt seid.“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum, dass das Geld reinkommt. Zum Beispiel ist der Wein ganz allein meine Sache. Er macht achtzig Prozent unserer Einkünfte aus, der „Alte Rabenwacht“ ist in ganz Rumänien beliebt und wir exportieren auch nach Moskau. Natürlich habe ich auch dort Arbeiter, aber ohne mich läuft es nicht. Die restlichen zwanzig Prozent sind Einkünfte aus Schattenkamm, aber auf die sind wir nicht angewiesen, deswegen bezahlen wir damit hauptsächlich die Löhne.“  
„Also bekommen die Bewohner des Dorfes das zurück was sie euch gegeben haben?“  
„Ja, aber so ist auch zumindest ein großer Teil der Löhne gesichert, selbst dann wenn mir der ganze Weinberg abfackelt... was hoffentlich nie passiert.“  
„Aber es könnte?“  
„Wenn jemand durch die Schutzzauber kommt, ja. Komm ich zeige dir noch den Pool.“  
„Ihr habt einen Pool“ staunte Harry und folgte Verandis nun sehr neugierig.  
„Ja, Adusa hat ihn sich zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag gewünscht und sie schwimmt einfach sehr gerne. Aber natürlich kann ihn auch jeder andere benutzen, man muss ihr nur Bescheid geben. Ich bin auch ein recht guter Schwimmer, Gwendis hat es in ihrem Leben nie gelernt und nur schwer, als sie dann tot war... deswegen meidet sie so etwas eher. Du kannst den Pool natürlich auch benutzen, aber erst ab Morgen, wenn Adusa nicht mehr schläft. Wahrscheinlich putzen auch gerade ein paar Leute ihn, weil sie wissen das heute keiner schwimmt.“  
Sie durchquerten den Korridor, betraten dann den Innenhof und gingen zu einer anderen Tür hinein.  
Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, in dem sich tatsächlich ein ungefähr zehn Meter langer, und zwei Meter tiefer, Pool befand. Und ein Mann, der gerade die Lampen putzte.  
„Das war früher die Unterkunft der Bediensteten und wir haben es nicht mehr benutzt. So Jungs wie der Gärtner leben tatsächlich im Kastell, aber es gibt da einen eigenen Flügel, wo sie auch ihre eigene Küche haben und einen Bereich zum Entspannen und so etwas“ nickte Verandis:  
„Eigentlich haben wir hier auch nur Müll gelagert, uralte Gartengeräte und so etwas, das haben wir alles weggeworfen und dann umbauen lassen. Es ist nicht der größte Pool, aber die Tür dort führt zu einer Umkleide und einer Sauna... die hab ich mir gewünscht und kam vor ein paar Monaten nachträglich.“  
„Kannst du Hitze empfinden?“  
„Ja. Aber ich schwitze nicht. Ich mag es nur gerne warm“ strahlte Verandis:  
„Es entspannt mich. Wir Vampire empfinden keinen Schmerz, was vieles zwar einfacher macht, aber auch einige Haken hat. Ich habe mir einmal den rechten Arm gebrochen und es erstmal nicht gemerkt.“  
„Wie wurde er geheilt?“  
„Das möchtest du nicht wissen. Aber da war es dann ein Vorteil, dass ich keinen Schmerz empfinde und vor allem nicht blute.“  
Harry schwieg, und erinnerte sich dann an eine Unterhaltung von Gwendis und Adusa.  
„Sie sprachen davon, dass man Löcher zunähen muss...“ murmelte er leise und ließ sich die Sauna zeigen. Dort drin befand sich auch eine leere Glasschüssel, neben der noch Bonbonpapier lag... eindeutig entspannte Verandis wirklich in der Sauna und ließ es sich dabei nicht nur mit Wärme gut gehen.  
„Ja, das ist tatsächlich so. Und mein Arm wurde mit Metall repariert“ der Graf zog seinen teuren Mantel aus und krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Dann präsentierte er Harry seinen weißen Arm, durch die Haut waren tatsächlich mehrere kleine Schrauben und metallische Gelenke schwach zu sehen.  
„Adusa kann so etwas ganz gut, sie hat den Arm aufgeschnitten, alles repariert und dann wurde das er wieder zugenäht. Seit dem passe ich aber auf, ich habe zwar nichts gespürt, aber angenehm war es auch nicht. Und für das Nähen habe ich jemanden aus Schattenkamm kommen lassen, denn das können die Damen beide nicht besonders gut. Die Schneiderin hat sich dreimal übergeben, bevor sie es schaffte. Doch wir sollten uns nicht über die schreckliche Anatomie eines Vampires unterhalten“ der Graf schnappte seine Jacke und sie kehrten in den Innenhof zurück:  
„Gabriel ist sicher schon mit deinem Mittagessen fertig und du hast bestimmt auch wieder Hunger.“  
„Ein wenig schon... wer hat sich meine Anwesenheit hier gewünscht“ Harry spießte Verandis förmlich mit Blicken auf:  
„Wer wollte das ich von meinen Verwandten abgeholt werde und hierher gebracht?“  
„Ein Freund... möchtest du das wirklich schon wissen? Ich glaube nicht“ sie betraten wieder den Hauptteil des Kastells und machten sich auf den Weg zur Küche:  
„Es ist definitiv noch zu früh, dir zu sagen wer deinen Schutz wünscht. Aber er will nur das Beste für dich und wir sind mit ihm befreundet. Wahrscheinlich vertraust du uns noch nicht, natürlich tust du das nicht, aber du wirst auch irgendwann sehen, das wir alle nur das Beste für dich wollen.“  
„Der Start dafür war sehr schlecht“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und es könnte immer noch Voldemort auftauchen, wenn ihr erstmal mein Vertrauen gewonnen habt und dann vielleicht auch geistig beeinflusst...“  
„Das könnte ich tatsächlich, ich kann mir deinen Verstand so zurecht zimmern, wie ich ihn haben will. Aber das ist gar nicht notwendig, und du hättest sicher schon was gemerkt. Und es gibt auch keinen Grund dich irgendwie anders zu beeinflussen. Wenn du uns nicht magst, dann ist das okay für uns, du wirst nur eine Weile hier bleiben müssen und das...“  
„Du könntest mich zum Vampir beißen.“  
„Kann ich nicht“ wehrte Verandis ernst ab:  
„Ich könnte dich mit dem Zauber verwandeln, den ich bei uns Dreien angewandt habe, aber das ist mühsam und ich würde es nur tun wenn es dein Wunsch wäre... aus freien Stücken, du darfst dann keine Angst haben... oder wenn es aufgrund eine Verletzung, oder Krankheit, notwendig ist.“  
Sie erreichten die Küche, wo Gabriel den gewünschten Nudel-Schinken-Käseauflauf gerade aus dem Ofen holte.  
Kein Dessert, nicht mal Eis oder Pudding, aber das wollte Harry auch gar nicht haben. Nur diesen Auflauf.  
Für Desserts war am Abend noch genügend Zeit.  
„Und natürlich hast du nichts für mich gemacht“ jaulte der Graf daraufhin, meinte es aber wohl auch weniger ernst.  
„Ich bin nur für Harry hier“ grinste der ehemalige Auror und zauberte eine frische Mandarinentorte, allein für Verandis, hervor.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hier bist du“ Gabriel betrat die Bibliothek und fand dort den gesuchten Jungen auf dem Fenstersims sitzen, er sah nach draußen, dorthin wo die Dächer von Schattenkamm zu sehen waren.  
„Hast du mich gesucht“ fragte Harry etwas neugierig wirkend, er sah aber eher so aus als hätte er sich um etwas Sorgen gemacht und saß deswegen an diesem Fenster.  
„Ich brauche dich nicht zu suchen, ich frage einfach den nächstbesten Vampir hier, wo du steckst. Besonders Verandis hat einen sehr guten Überblick über das ganze Kastell.“ Er trat an das Fenster ran und setzte sich dann einfach neben Harry, streichelte ihm fast schon sanft über das Haar.  
„Also kann ich nicht einmal alleine sein, weil jeder weiß wo ich gerade stecke? Ich werde überwacht... aber das hätte ich mir auch denken können.“  
„Sie schauen nicht ständig nach, eigentlich hat er eben nur nachgesehen weil ich ihn darum bat. Sie würden es nur merken, wenn du das Kastell verlässt, aber nicht weil sie dich ständig überwachen. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, sie respektieren die Privatsphäre aller Menschen hier.“  
„Im Grunde ist es ja auch egal“ seufzte Harry leise und rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Voldemort?“  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Er ist jetzt ohne einen Feind dort drüben in England, den Orden nimmt er wahrscheinlich nicht mal wirklich ernst. Vielleicht denkt er sogar das ich tot bin, und dies könnte bedeuten das er vielleicht irgendwelche Angriffe startet. Oder Pläne ins Laufen bringt, die ihm zu mehr Macht verhelfen. Und dann kehre ich zurück, um ihm endgültig entgegen zu treten, und er überrennt mich mit einer Armee hirnloser Sklaven... oder ähnlichem.“  
„Du hast sehr viel Fantasie“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft:  
„Aber du musst dir da auch keine Sorgen machen, Verandis hat alles im Blick. Wenn sich in England irgendwas passiert, was nicht so sein sollte wie es ist, dann erfährt er davon.“  
Harry hielt inne, dann packte er die Arme des ehemaligen Aurors und zog die Ärmel hoch.  
„Wieso hast du das jetzt gemacht?“  
„Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihr alle Anhänger von Voldemort seid und er mich so aus dem Weg schaffen wollte.“  
„Wäre es dann nicht einfacher gewesen, die Drei zu bitten dich zu töten?“  
„Ich weiß doch nicht, was in Voldemorts Kopf vorgeht. Vielleicht braucht er mich noch, oder schlimmer, er will erst die absolute Macht erlangen, meine Freunde töten und foltern, und mir das dann präsentieren... bevor er mich dann tötet. Eventuell glaubt er sogar, dass ich dann gebrochen bin und mich einfach meinem Schicksal ergebe.“  
„Du hast wirklich eine sehr große Fantasie.“  
„Ich gehe immer vom Schlimmsten aus, und hoffe dann dafür sorgen zu können, dass es nicht dazu kommt.“  
„Das solltest du zumindest hier ablegen. Du bist zu deinem Schutz hier“ Gabriel richtete seine Ärmel wieder:  
„Und niemand auf der Welt kann dich so gut beschützen wie diese drei Vampire... und ich. Wenn jetzt ein Werwolf hier ankäme, wären die Drei schnell weg, aber dann bin ich noch da und kann ihn rund machen. Soll ich dir erzählen, wie ich Verandis kennengelernt habe?“  
„Mmh“ antwortete Harry nur und sah wieder zum Fenster raus.  
„Es war kurz nach meiner Schulzeit und vor der Ausbildung zum Auror. Ich beschloss im Sommer noch einmal wandern zu gehen, von Kluftspitze bis zum schwarzen Meer. Kluftspitze ist der nächste größere, magische Ort, ich wohne noch immer dort, in meinem Elternhaus.“  
„Du wohnst noch bei Mama und Papa“ spitzte Harry die Lippen leicht amüsiert.  
„Nein, Mama und Papa sind ans Meer gezogen und lassen es sich dort mit Cocktails und Massagen gut gehen“ schnappte Gabriel verlegen:  
„Ich wohne da alleine. Aber damals natürlich noch nicht, trotzdem hatte ich keine Angst. Ich packte meinen Kram und ein Zelt, verabschiedete mich und wanderte los. An einem Vollmondtag erreichte ich Schattenkamm und nahm erstmal das einzige Zimmer im Gasthaus.“  
„Wie lange bist du gewandert?“  
„Zwei Tage. Du fragst, weil du wissen willst wie weit Kluftspitze entfernt ist. Es liegt an dem See, in dem der Fluss hinein mündet, welcher am Kastell vorbei fließt“ stellte Gabriel klug fest:  
„Am schwarzen Meer gibt es auch einen magischen Ort, das ist sogar eine Stadt, Wegesruh. Dort war auch das Ministerium, bevor sie nach Bukarest gingen. Verandis war noch dort Zaubereiminister, der letzte Graf von Wegesruh. Danach gab es keine adligen Zaubereiminister mehr in Rumänien. Jedenfalls, ich nahm ein Zimmer und weil ich neugierig war, zu neugierig, wollte ich in der Nacht zum Kastell schleichen. Ich verlief mich. Der Weg ist zwar nicht weit, aber es war stockfinster, trotz des Vollmondes... ich wusste irgendwann nicht mehr wo ich mich befand. Kein Fluss, nur Wald... und von irgendwoher ein Heulen. Wie das eines Wolfes. Aber das ist ein magischer Wald, es gibt eine Zentaurenherde und ein paar Thestrale, vielleicht eine wilde Nyx-Familie, aber definitiv keine Wölfe.“  
„Aber Werwölfe gibt es in Rumänien auch nicht mehr, sie leben auf Island und in Kanada“ staunte Harry.  
„Das dachte ich auch, aber ich ging dem Heulen... mit gezücktem Zauberstab natürlich... trotzdem nach und du wirst nicht glauben was ich sah. Da hockt ein Vampir auf einem Baum, zischelnd und fauchend, fünf Meter hoch in einer Astgabel, und darunter knurrt ein Werwolf herum. Er war natürlich verwandelt, ziemlich groß und ganz eindeutig auf die Jagd aus.  
Zum Glück gibt es einen Ferienkurs in Rumänien, der unter anderem Werwolfabwehrzauber lehrt, damit konnte ich Werwolf vertreiben und der Vampir kam vom Baum. Es war Verandis, er lud mich auf das Kastell ein und ich brach meine Wanderung ab.“  
„Verandis, der zweitausend Jahre alte Vampir...“ staunte Harry und Gabriel grinste breit, er fand es also genauso lustig wie es sich anhörte. Aber natürlich wussten sie Beide auch, dass selbst ein zehntausend Jahre alter Vampir gegen einen Werwolf keine Chance hatte.  
„Zwischen zwei Ästen, zitternd und hilflos wie eine Fledermaus“ schmunzelte Gabriel:  
„Ich konnte mir das ein oder andere mal das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Aber wie alt ein Vampir auch ist, wenn so ein Knurrer vorbei kommt, dann ist er hilflos. Adusa und Gwendis fanden es übrigens auch sehr lustig.“  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“ gluckste Harry leise auf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich hier... machen soll. Ich sehe langsam ein, dass ich hier erstmal nicht weg sollte, oder kann, aber womit soll ich mir die Zeit des Wartens vertreiben?“  
„Woran hast du denn gedacht, komm mit. Verandis hat dir bestimmt noch nicht alles gezeigt“ forderte Gabriel und rutschte vom Fenstersims runter, gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek. Dort kam gerade Cupcake angeflattert, Harry nahm sofort stark an, dass die Nyxxe grundsätzlich tagsüber in der Burg unterwegs waren. Was sollten sie auch anderes tun? Sie schliefen nachts, jagten nur bei Sonnenuntergang, oder Sonnenaufgang, und an diesem Tag schlief keiner der Vampire.  
Verandis war irgendwo in der Burg unterwegs, Gwendis arbeitete einmal wieder und Adusa... Harry wusste nicht was sie gerade machte, und Höllenfürst war ihm auch noch nicht begegnet.  
Und kaum sah Cupcake den jungen Mann, warf er sich diesem förmlich in die Arme und wollte schmusen. Harry schwankte ein wenig, stolperte fast, konnte sich dann aber wieder fangen und drückte den Nyx fest an sich.  
Er erntete dafür wieder dieses Gurren und spürte wie Cupcake ihm im Haar schnäbelte.  
„Ich würde ja sagen wir bitten Verandis darum, dass du in den Nyx-Turm darfst, aber du hast Höllenfürst noch nicht getroffen. Er ist der älteste Nyx hier, Adusa hat ihn adoptiert, da war er schon zwanzig Jahre alt und hat vorher bei einem anderen Vampir gelebt. Er ist manchmal... etwas schwierig.“  
„Und auch größer?“  
„Ja. So groß, dass er sich meistens nur laufend durch die Burg bewegt. Seine Spannweite könnte hier einige Vasen zerstören.“  
„Ich denke, wenn ich ihm ohne Angst begegne und ihm zeigen kann, dass ich weder Feind, noch Beute, bin, dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen“ bestimmte Harry und trug Cupcake einfach mit sich, auch wenn der mit seinen gut zwanzig Kilo sicher kein Leichtgewicht war.  
Aber er schien es auch zu genießen, gurrte immer lauter und schlang sogar seine Flügel um Harry.  
„Sie fressen grundsätzlich nur einen Menschen, wenn sie sonst keine andere Beute finden, oder nicht genügend gefüttert wurden. Aber das ist auch der Grund wieso Menschen sie nicht halten dürfen, denn es könnte ja tatsächlich einmal passieren“ erklärte Gabriel ernst und sie erreichten den Speisesaal, wo Gwendis gerade angeregt mit einem Angestellten diskutierte.  
„Sie arbeitet viel, oder“ fragte Harry leise.  
„Sie arbeitet am Meisten von allen, aber das will sie auch. Ihr wird schnell langweilig wenn sie nichts macht, etwas wohl auch daran liegt das sie mit fünfzehn Jahren verwandelt wurde.“  
„Sie ist noch voller Energie.“  
„So ist es. Und sie ist hochintelligent, wenn sie nicht gefordert wird, dann spielt sie verrückt. Deswegen hat ihr Verandis auch die Finanzen des Kastells überlassen. Und weil Adusa nicht dafür geeignet ist. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Sie betraten den Innenhof und dort verabschiedete sich dann auch Cupcake.  
„Wohin gehen wir“ fragte Harry neugierig, als sie eine andere Tür nahmen und diesmal einen eiskalten, steinernen Gang betraten.  
„Wir gehen hinter die Burg“ verkündete Gabriel:  
„Das ist der einzige Weg dorthin, denn früher gingen wirklich nur die Bediensteten hinter das Kastell. Dort wurden Früchte und Gemüse für die Burg angebaut, oder die Wäsche aufgehängt, Sachen gemacht die ein Adliger nicht sehen wollte... oder durfte.“  
„Verandis hat nur diesen kleinen Garten, dort wo die Erdbeeren wachsen, oder?“  
„Ja, der Gärtner kümmert sich darum. Die Vampire plündern nur die Früchte... aber dafür wird der Mann auch bezahlt und wohnt kostenlos hier im Kastell. Außerdem ist er für alle Pflanzen in der Burg zuständig, und das sind nicht wenige. Adusa hat zum Beispiel eine Kaktussammlung in ihrem Arbeitszimmer... vierhundert Stück waren es, als ich sie das letzte mal sah.“  
„Es wirkt fast so, als wäre den Dreien am Wichtigsten, dass sie immer etwas Süßes da haben. Egal ob Dessert, Bonbons oder Erdbeeren... und sie haben merkwürdige Hobbys“ stellte Harry fest und sie verließen den engen Gang. Gabriel öffnete ein Eisentor und dann traten sie ins Freie, wo Harry als erstes den gigantischen Weinberg sah.  
Er war mindestens so groß wie zwei Quidditschfelder und schob sich einen kleinen Berg hinauf. Außerdem war es wesentlich heller, und wärmer, Harry bemerkte auch gleich das der Nebel nicht zu sehen war.  
Er wabberte also immer nur in eine Richtung, Schattenkamm entgegen.  
Und das war schon etwas schade für die Bewohner, sie wussten wahrscheinlich wie hell und freundlich es auf dem Weinberg war, und konnten nicht dorthin gelangen.  
„Ich wusste nicht das der Weinberg hier gleich hinter dem Kastell ist, Verandis sprach von ihm, als sei er etwas weiter entfernt“ staunte Harry und stellte fest, dass wohl gerade eine Ernte lief.  
„Es gibt auch kaum ein Fenster, welches zu dieser Seite heraus zeigt. Das war die Bauweise des Mittelalters“ nickte Gabriel und streckte sich etwas:  
„Wenn ich hier bin, komme ich gerne hier raus, in dem Sommer damals habe ich auch mitgearbeitet und mir so ein paar Münzen verdient. Da aber nichts gesichert ist, wird dich Verandis nicht ohne Begleitung hier raus lassen. Zwar ist auch hier noch die Appariersperre, aber auch die ein oder andere Möglichkeit zur Flucht.“  
„Ich bin also doch irgendwie gefangen“ schmollte Harry etwas und blinzelte dann, der Weinberg war von dem magischen Wald umrahmt, der überall vom Kastell aus zu sehen war. Und von dort kam plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt, sie wurde immer größer, es war ein Nyx. Er flog auf das Kastell zu und als er vor ihnen landete, ging er Harry bis zum Hals. Er war fast so hoch wie ein Thestral und seine Spannweite gigantisch.  
„Das ist Höllenfürst“ stellte Gabriel den Nyx vor, der nun Harry kurz musterte und sich dann eine Feder richtete, der Junge starrte das magische Wesen nur schweigend an:  
„Du verstehst nun sicher auch, dass Adusa das größte Zimmer im größten Turm hat. Er muss ja neben ihrem Sarg sitzen, während sie schläft.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und hielt dann Höllenfürst seine Hand hin, hoffte das dieser sie nicht als Beute ansah, aber tatsächlich schnäbelte der Nyx nur vorsichtig daran. Mit einem Schnabel, doppelt so groß wie Harrys Hand, und so scharf wie die Gemüsemesser in der Küche.  
Aber Höllenfürst schien sich dessen auch bewusst zu sein, denn er war ganz vorsichtig und rieb dann nur den Schnabel an der Hand, bis Harry ihn zwischen den Augen kraulte.  
Er schloss daraufhin die Augen genüsslich und gurrte leise, selbst dieser übergroße, ziemlich gruselige, pechschwarze Eulenvogel war im Grunde ein paar Streicheleinheiten nicht abgeneigt.  
„Wie ich sehe, vertragt ihr euch doch sehr gut“ stellte Gabriel fest:  
„Möchtest du ein paar der Weintrauben probieren? Sie sind recht süß, besonders diese Sommerernte.“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry langsam und streichelte Höllenfürst über den Kopf, woraufhin dieser lauter gurrte:  
„Höllenfürst ist so ein schrecklicher Name, er passt gar nicht zu dir. Adusa hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn nur ich dich „Keks“ rufe.“ Der große Nyx öffnete neugierig die Augen und gurrte dann zustimmend.  
„Wir können auch noch etwas hier bleiben und du freundest dich weiter mit „Keks“ an“ schlug Gabriel vor und setzte sich gelassen auf einen nahen Holzbock.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist“ Gabriel zeigte sich sehr besorgt, als sie später dann auf dem Weg zur Küche waren, Harry hatte Hunger... und leider nicht nur er:  
„Adusa könnte ungehalten darüber werden.“  
„Wirklich“ fragte der junge Mann neugierig und kraulte Keks kräftig an der rechten Kopfseite, woraufhin dieser sofort gurrte und genüsslich die Augen schloss:  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie will nur das Beste für ihren Nyx und wenn er mal eine Portion extra bekommt, dann schadet das nicht. Besonders nicht, weil er doch gestern Wache halten musste und so was ist bestimmt anstrengend.“  
Und schon war der große Nyx bei Harry und rieb seinen Kopf an dessen Brust, gurrte und zeigte einen besonders bemitleidenswerten Nyxbabyblick.  
Natürlich wurde der Junge dann schwach und kraulte Keks unter dem Schnabel, und das obwohl dieser sogar älter war als Harry, und ganz sicher kein Küken mehr. Für einen Nyx war er in seinen besten Jahren, gerade geschlechtsreif geworden und voller Kraft, da war nichts dran womit man Mitleid haben musste.  
„Aber ich wette er hatte heute Morgen im Wald auch ein ganzes Wildschwein“ nickte Gabriel ernst, eigentlich schadete es wirklich nicht, denn alles was „Keks“ in der Küche bekam, waren nur Leckereien für ihn. Er wurde dort sicher nicht satt, und das wusste er auch.  
Aber vielleicht gab es ja was, was er besonders lecker fand und vielleicht noch Platz in seinem Magen hatte.  
„Ach, und Cupcake und Muffin dürfen in der Küche verköstigt werden, er aber nicht?“  
„Cupcake gestern nur, weil Verandis ihn gebeten hatte zu bleiben, und sie sind von der Größe her gerade mal die Hälfte von Höllenfürst...“  
„Keks.“  
„Keks. Adusa wird dich ausweiden, wenn sie hört wie du ihn nennst.“  
„Eben war es doch noch okay, sie muss ihn ja nicht so nennen. Und es ist diskriminierend wenn er in der Küche nichts kriegt, nur weil er größer und älter ist. Komm Keks, ich schau mal was für dich da ist, vielleicht Lamm oder Rind.“  
Und schon ging es weiter, Harry hinterher, wobei sich Keks besonders dünn machte und einen leicht watschelnden Pinguingang zeigte. Er wusste genau, Adusa würde ihn ausweiden wenn er auch nur eine Vase, oder Statue, zerbrach.  
Gabriel schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, wurde aber sehr ernst als sie tatsächlich Adusa in der Küche antrafen und diese eigentlich gerade etwas mit einem der Köche besprach... dann aber sehr erstaunt wirkte, als sie ihren Nyx hinter Harry her watscheln sah.  
„Adusa sieht, Harry Potter hat sich mit Höllenfürst angefreundet. Aber wieso bringt er ihn in die Küche?“  
„Für etwas leckeres Fleisch“ bestimmte Harry und öffnete einen der zahlreichen Kühlschränke, fand darin aber nur Früchte und Schokolade:  
„Ich glaube fast, hier drin finde ich nichts für dich, Keks.“  
Er wandte sich dem nächsten Kühlschrank zu und Adusa sah Gabriel sehr verwundert an.  
„Er findet Höllenfürst passt nicht zu ihm und nennt ihn deswegen Keks“ erklärte der ehemalige Auror sachlich, während Harry nur Pudding fand und den dritten Kühlschrank öffnete, Keks weiterhin hinter ihm her watschelte und auffordernd gurrte.  
Und natürlich störte er, mit seiner Größe, die Köche bei der Arbeit, sie bereiteten das Mittagessen zu, es gab Torten und Pudding, Pfannkuchen und Eiscreme. Aber keiner der Angestellten würde je etwas gegen einen der Nyxxe sagen, oder gar gegen deren Besitzer, dafür hatten sie es zu gut im Kastell, die Arbeit war einfach und hervorragend bezahlt, sie wurden gewürdigt und nachts nicht angeknabbert.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir“ bestimmte Harry und zog den Zauberstab, schwang diesen kurz und machte sich gezielt auf den Weg zu einem der hinteren Kühlschränke, dort fand er tatsächlich nicht nur Eiscreme, sondern auch rohes Fleisch.  
„Adusa ist eventuell nicht begeistert“ überlegte die Vampirin sehr verwundert und musste dann beobachten, wie Harry ein paar Steaks hervorholte und damit den Nyx fütterte:  
„Und eigentlich war dieses Fleisch für Harry Potter selbst gedacht. Dafür ist der Angestellte nach Schattenkamm gegangen und hat eingekauft.“  
„Ich denke er weiß was er tut“ bestimmte Gabriel lächelnd:  
„Wieso gebt ihr nicht den Nyxturm für ihn frei?“  
„Das muss Verandis entscheiden“ wehrte Adusa ernst ab:  
„Adusa möchte eigentlich nicht das ihr Nyx umbenannt wird und hinter einem Menschen her wackelt, als wäre dieser sein Besitzer und nicht Adusa selbst. Höllenfürst soll kein Kätzchen sein, wie Cupcake und Muffin. Wenn das Kastell angegriffen wird, soll er die Feinde zerfetzen und fressen, und sie nicht angurren.“  
Die Vampirin erhielt keine Antwort darauf, stattdessen musste sie beobachten wie ihr Nyx die Steaks gierig verschlang und sich dann Harry fast schon in die Arme warf... zumindest so weit wie es ihm möglich war.  
„Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb“ quiekte der Junge leise und rieb seine Nase an der Stirn des Eulenvogels.  
„Und wann hast du Höllenfürst das letzte Mal gesagt, dass du ihn lieb hast“ fragte Gabriel Adusa und wurde daraufhin angeschnaubt.  
„Adusa sagt ihm, dass er gute Arbeit macht und bringt ihm oft Trockenfleisch mit“ verkündete sie streng:  
„Und nun wird sie gehen und mit Verandis darüber reden. Vielleicht erlaubt er Harry Potter in den Nyxturm zu gehen, dann kann er gleich da auch mal sauber zaubern.“  
Und weg war sie, ein wenig schmollend, aber definitiv nicht böse auf den Jungen. Vielleicht wusste sie selbst auch sehr gut, dass es den Nyxxen gut tat, wenn sie einmal ein wenig warme, lebendige Zuneigung zu spüren bekamen.  
Nur hoffentlich verzog Harry die Drei nicht, am Ende waren sie lieber bei ihm und ließen sich verwöhnen, anstatt das sie auf den entsprechenden Sarg aufpassten.  
Ach bestimmt nicht, sie kannten ihre Aufgabe und besonders Keks war da sehr streng mit sich.  
Denn normalerweise wurden Nyxxe, welche schon mal einen Besitzer hatten, nur zu einem Gnadenhof gebracht und nicht von einem anderen Vampir adoptiert. Egal wie alt der Nyx war, keiner machte sich die Mühe den Nyx neu zu erziehen und auf sich zu prägen, nur Adusa war bereit dazu gewesen.  
Allein dafür war Keks ihr wahrscheinlich bis auf Ewig dankbar.  
„Das Mittagessen wird gleich aufgetragen“ verkündete Gabriel dann, als er sah wie die Köche unruhiger wurden:  
„Möchtest du dabei sein, oder soll ich dir später was extra machen?“  
„Ich glaube ich will dabei sein und danach noch ein Sandwich essen“ bestimmte Harry und kletterte kurzerhand auf den Rücken des gurrenden Keks, ließ sich aus der Küche raus tragen:  
„Und du bekommst dann auch eine Scheibe Schinken, versprochen.“

„Unser Kurier hat dir eine Antwort von deinem werwölfischen Freund mitgebracht“ Verandis gab Harry einen Brief, den dieser eindeutig schon geöffnet hatte. Aber damit rechnete der junge Mann schon, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht glaubte das Remus ihm zurück schrieb.  
„Und war eine Feile darin“ fragte Harry neugierig, als er den Brief annahm, und wurde daraufhin von den Vampiren verwirrt angesehen.  
„Etwas was bei den Muggeln wohl üblich ist. Wenn jemand im Gefängnis ist, dann lässt er sich eine Feile hinein schmuggeln um damit die Gitterstäbe durch zu sägen“ nickte Gabriel erklärend:  
„Aber ich glaube, dass ist nicht nur eine sehr mühsame Arbeit, sondern wird auch in den meisten Fällen vor der Flucht entdeckt.“  
Harry hatte mittlerweile den Brief hervorgeholt und las ihn ernst.  
„Was schreibt er“ wollte Gwendis neugierig wissen:  
„Hoffentlich keine Zauber, mit denen man uns besiegen kann, denn immerhin ist er ein Werwolf.“  
„Ich habe den Brief vorher gelesen“ wehrte Verandis gelassen ab:  
„Und nein, es war keine Feile drin.“  
„Er schreibt“ Harry atmete tief durch und mal konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihm die Steine vom Herzen fielen:  
„Das er euch nicht persönlich kennt, aber euer Freund auch seiner ist und der hat ihm von euch erzählte. Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, sobald irgendwas ungewöhnliches passiert, wird er mir eine Eule schicken. Das Einzige was gerade los ist, dass der Orden ein wenig rotiert, da ich verschwunden bin. Sie werden aber auch von diesem Briefwechsel nichts erfahren, Remus hält es nicht für sinnvoll... Ich auch nicht, am Ende stehen noch ein paar Leute hier vor der Tür und wollen mich gewaltsam befreien.“  
„Adusa wäre vielleicht nicht abgeneigt, dann kommt die Beute einmal zu ihr und sie muss nicht nach Schattenkamm fliegen, um zu trinken.“  
Natürlich meinte sie das nicht so ernst, wie sie es sagte und ein leichtes Grinsen glitt ihr auch über die Lippen, aber sie würde das Kastell, und auch Harry, mit aller Kraft verteidigen... selbst dann, wenn die Angreifer nur, in ihren Augen, das Beste für den jungen Mann wollten.  
„Ich hoffe dein Vertrauen, uns gegenüber, ist nun etwas gewachsen“ nickte Verandis und holte sich den Rest vom Karamellpudding:  
„Es kann Monate dauern bis irgendwas passiert und solange müssen wir auch miteinander auskommen. Aber ich erlaube dir auch ab jetzt, dass du in den Nyxturm darfst. Gabriel kann ihn dir gleich nach dem Essen zeigen, erwarte aber nicht das er sonderlich schön ist. Die Angestellten putzen da nur sehr ungern und eigentlich sind die Drei auch ziemlich unordentlich.“  
„Aber auch sehr süß“ überlegte Harry schmunzelnd und nahm sich dann ordentlich von den Pfannkuchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry wachte auf und starrte an die Decke.  
Mittlerweile war er diese schon fast gewöhnt, und hatte sich zudem damit abgefunden das er so bald nicht zurück nach England kam.  
Aber andererseits, wollte er wirklich in diesem finsteren Kastell sitzen und darauf warten das auf der Insel die Welt unterging, weil Voldemort da freie Hand hatte?  
Eigentlich nicht, auch wenn sogar Remus es für eine gute Idee hielt.  
Harry James Potter brauchte einen Plan, einen den er sofort ausführen konnte wenn sich in England irgendetwas regte. Er durfte dann nicht nachts fliehen, am Besten schlief Verandis... er war am Gefährlichsten... und dann...  
Nein, Harry erfuhr ja nicht immer sofort von dem was in Großbritannien passierte. Eigentlich war er sogar regelrecht von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Er besaß ja nicht mal mehr eine Eule, die er mit einem Brief losschicken konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie ihm den Tagespropheten brachte.  
Wenn er wenigstens den Tagespropheten regelmäßig bekam, und zwar den aus Großbritannien. Seufzend stand er auf und wollte eigentlich ins Bad, als er bemerkte das etwas schwarzes auf sein Fenster zuflog.  
Verwirrt ging er hin, es war erst nur ein Schatten, und dann plötzlich landete Keks auf dem Eisengitter, welches nur dafür sorgen sollte das man nicht heraus fiel, wenn man das Fenster öffnete.  
Schmunzelnd öffnete Harry das Fenster und schon war der viel zu große Eulenvogel bei ihm drin und gurrte ihn auffordernd an.  
„Solltest du nicht eigentlich auf der Jagd sein“ fragte der Junge neugierig und kraulte Keks unter dem Schnabel:  
„Und außerdem bist du immer noch der Nyx von Adusa, das darfst du nicht vergessen. Wenn du Gesellschaft brauchst, dann geh lieber zuerst zu ihr. Sie krault dich bestimmt auch gerne, wenn du es mal von ihr einforderst.“  
Er gab Keks einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann ins Bad, als er zurückkehrte war dort nicht nur der Nyx immer noch, sondern auch dessen Besitzerin.  
Sie saß einfach auf dem Bett und kraulte Keks an der rechten Seite seines Kopfes, woraufhin er wie wild gurrte und seinen Kopf förmlich in ihre Hand legte.  
„Ich hätte auch nackt aus dem Bad kommen können“ stellte Harry ernst fest, eindeutig kannte sie keine Privatsphäre.  
„Adusa hat vorher nachgesehen, wenn Harry Potter sich dafür entschieden hätte, sich nicht im Bad anzuziehen, wäre sie nicht hier gewesen. Außerdem hat Adusa in Harrys Gedanken gesehen, dass er mehr über Männer, als über Frauen, nachdenkt, es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich gestört.“  
Und schon wurde der junge Mann knallrot und öffnete langsam den Mund, das war eigentlich etwas was er mit sich ganz allein ausmachen wollte.  
„Adusa war eben im Turm gewesen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und war überrascht wie sauber es dort ist. Harry Potter hat wohl gestern auch einige alte Höhlen und Nester weggeworfen, Cupcake wollte es sich gerade bequem machen und fand nur ein neues Nest aus Decken und Kissen vor.“  
„Hat es ihm nicht gefallen?“  
„Er hat es ein wenig zerfetzt und sich dann doch darauf gesetzt.“  
„Wird er jetzt schlafen?“  
„Nein. Er kam von der Jagd und wird nur eine Stunde dort ruhen, dann ist er genauso in der Burg unterwegs wie auch Höllenfürst. Gwendis schläft heute, Muffin sitzt bestimmt schon auf ihrem Sarg und passt auf.“  
„Bist du böse auf mich“ fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, am Schreibtisch.  
„Adusa ist nicht böse auf Harry Potter.“  
„Eifersüchtig?“  
„Adusa war eifersüchtig“ gab sie zu:  
„Aber sie hat als Nebel in den Federn von Höllenfürst gesessen und hörte, dass Harry Potter ihm riet zuerst immer zu Adusa zu kommen, wenn er Gesellschaft braucht. Nun ist Adusa nicht mehr eifersüchtig. Sie weiß auch, dass sie Höllenfürst nicht so viel Zuneigung zeigen kann, wie Harry es macht.“  
„Ich verstehe das.“ Vielleicht war es genau das was Adusa plagte, weswegen sie sich so verschlossen und anders zeigte, irgendetwas musste in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert sein... vor der Verwandlung... das sie so hatte werden lassen. Etwas was sie dazu zwang ihre Gefühle nur kontrolliert und in kleinen „Häppchen“ zu zeigen.  
„Harry Potter ist sehr klug, verständnisvoll und tolerant. Andere Menschen hätten geschrien und jeden Tag versucht zu fliehen, vor Angst sie könnten unsere nächste Mahlzeit werden. Adusa möchte Harry Potter einen Wunsch erfüllen, damit er sich im Kastell noch wohler fühlt... und nicht mehr so oft an Flucht denkt.“  
„Vielleicht wäre es angenehm, wenn man nicht mehr so oft meine Gedanken lesen würde“ schmollte Harry leicht amüsiert, stand dann auf und legte eine Weste an, sicher holte Gabriel ihn jeden Moment zum Frühstück.  
„Adusa, Verandis und Gwendis möchten das es Harry Potter gut geht, deswegen lesen sie seine Gedanken. Wenn er sich wohl fühlt und nicht mehr an Flucht denkt, dann müssen sie auch nicht mehr seine Gedanken erfahren. Adusa wird dafür sorgen, dass Harry Potter mindestens einmal in der Woche einen Tagespropheten aus London erhält. Es ist nicht schlecht, wenn er sich über seine Heimat informiert und so erfährt das dort nicht die Welt untergeht. Wenn es ihn davon abhält fliehen zu wollen, dann wird auch Verandis nichts dagegen haben.“  
Und schon hatte sie sich in eine weiße Fledermaus verwandelt, flatterte zum Fenster raus und Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Dann verschloss er das Fenster und verließ mit Keks, durch die Tür, sein Zimmer.  
Im Korridor fand er dann Gabriel vor, er stand vor einem Haufen Scherben, die eindeutig einmal eine Vase gewesen war.  
Harry kannte die Vase, natürlich, er ging ja täglich mehrere male daran vorbei.  
„Hast du sie kaputt gemacht“ fragte er neugierig und der ehemalige Auror rieb sich über die Stirn, nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich denke das ist kein Problem, es ist ja nur eine Vase.“  
„Diese Burg ist sehr alt, und alles in ihr ebenso, eventuell ist es doch ein Problem. Und es ist auch nicht meine erste Vase, die ich hier zerstöre. Die letzte war aus Japan und dreihundert Jahre alt. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, aber Verandis meinte nur, er habe sie damals als Souvenir mitgebracht und nicht viel bezahlt. Trotzdem, diese Vase sah nicht nach Japan aus, sondern nach Rumänien, sie wird direkt aus der Burg stammen und damit aus der Zeit, bevor Verandis sie übernahm.“  
„Wie hat er sie übernommen?“  
„Er hat den Vorbesitzer in die Hölle geschickt. Laut ihm war es kein netter Vampir gewesen und an dem Tisch sieht man das auch noch.“  
„An welchem Tisch?“  
„An dem Esstisch im Speisesaal, ich zeige es dir gleich. Kannst du das reparieren? Ich habe es schon versucht und es nur noch schlimmer gemacht.“  
„Ich kann das eigentlich auch nicht sehr gut“ seufzte Harry und zielte auf die Sterben, woraufhin sie erst versuchten sich zusammen zu setzen, und dann plötzlich zu Staub zerfielen.  
„Nun ist gar nichts mehr zu retten“ stellte Gabriel entsetzt fest:  
„Ich hätte sie zur Not noch nach Schattenkamm bringen können, dort lebt jemand der sie vielleicht gerettet hätte.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, Valdor hat hier gearbeitet und ist mittlerweile in Rente. Er war so etwas wie ein Hausmeister für das Kastell und stand derweil auch in der Küche. Er hat viele Vasen, Statuen und Badezimmer repariert. Aber hier könnte er nun wohl auch nichts mehr machen. Gehen wir zum Frühstück und beichten das später Verandis... wieso ist Keks bei dir?“  
Er bemerkte den Nyx sicher schon vorher, aber nun sah sich Harrys Begleiter den Porzellanstaub genauer an und schob sich so in die Aufmerksamkeit von Gabriel.  
„Er war gerade an meinem Fenster, später schaue ich noch mal hoch in den Turm“ eventuell musste er noch etwas an den neuen Nestern ändern, die Kissen waren eine gute Idee, aber wahrscheinlich hätte einfach das Füllmaterial davon gereicht.  
„Die Drei wissen es sicher zu schätzen, dass du dich ein wenig um die Nyxxe kümmerst. Aber denk daran, du sollst dich hier wohl fühlen und nur das tun, was du willst.“  
„Ich mag die Nyxxe, besonders nachdem meine Eule... Hedwig... sie ist noch nicht lange tot und die drei hier trösten mich schon ein wenig“ er kraulte Keks ordentlich die Kopffedern und zauberte dann die Reste der Vase weg, woraufhin sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche machten.  
„Wieso erzählen wir Verandis erstmal nichts von der Vase“ schlug der junge Mann unterwegs vor:  
„Er kommt hier nicht oft lang und es gibt sicher tausend Vasen im Kastell, da wird die eine nicht auffallen.“  
„Und dann merkt er es und fragt uns, wie lang die Vase schon kaputt ist... und dann liest er in unseren Gedanken, dass wir es absichtlich verheimlicht haben“ warnte Gabriel, ein wenig schmunzelnd, Harry war eben noch ein Jugendlicher und wollte sich genauso wenig Ärger einhandeln, wie auch seine Freunde darin sehen. Und gerade war unter anderem Gabriel sein einziger Vertrauter.  
„Das ist natürlich möglich“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Dann machen wir Verandis eine riesige Torte und sagen es ihm, während er sie isst.“  
„Das ist eine wesentlich bessere Idee, er liebt meine Torten... eigentlich mag er alles was ich ihm zubereite. Aber erstmal bekommst du jetzt dein Frühstück.“  
„Ich glaube heute reicht mir ein dickes Sandwich, und für Keks finden wir sicher auch noch etwas.“  
Und schon war wieder Gurren zu hören, Harry wurde an der Weste beschnäbelt und Gabriel musste erneut lächeln. Langsam machte ihm dieser Job doch ein wenig Spaß.

„Ganz allein für mich“ Verandis sah recht neugierig auf die dreistöckige Erdbeer-Sahnetorte, mit Schokostreuseln und Kirschcreme, dann griff er in seinen Mantel und holte eine Zeitung hervor:  
„Hier, der Tagesprophet von gestern. Ein Freund lässt ihn sich aus Großbritannien liefern, und er hat ihn schon gelesen.“ Er gab Harry die Zeitung und der setzte sich damit auch gleich auf einen Stuhl, schlug den Tagespropheten auf und studierte ihn intensiv.  
Verandis wandte sich wieder der Torte zu und musterte sie sehr neugierig.  
„Also, was habt ihr ausgefressen“ fragte er dann neugierig und sofort wurden die Beiden leicht rot, Harry wollte sich sogar hinter der Zeitung verstecken... sie schrieben, dass er wahrscheinlich tot war. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein, es gab keinerlei Spuren von ihm.  
Nur Arthur Weasley meinte, es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn Harry Schiss bekommen hätte und sich deswegen davon gemacht habe.  
Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter, wieso sagte Arthur so etwas?  
Glaubte er das wirklich?  
Wieso fragte er nicht erstmal im Orden nach, wenn Remus diesen Freund kannte, dann doch sicher auch ein paar andere dort.  
Was war da nur los?  
„Ich sollte ihm schreiben“ murmelte Harry, während Gabriel mittlerweile das Unglück mit der Vase beichtete und Verandis sich ein Stück von der Torte nahm, es zufrieden aß.  
„Wem“ fragte Gabriel neugierig und der Junge zeigte ihm das kurze Interview mit Arthur Weasley.  
„Er ist der Vater meines besten Freundes“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Ich dachte sie wären meine Familie, aber kaum bin ich außer Reichweite, halten sie mich für einen Feigling.“  
„Du wirst keinem Weasley schreiben“ kaute Verandis die Torte:  
„Und solange du weißt, dass du kein Feigling bist, brauchst du nichts auf die Meinung eines Anderen zu geben. Er weiß es ja nicht, er hat keine Ahnung wie es dir gerade geht und ob du nicht doch tot bist. Du könntest tot sein, und er bezeichnet dich trotzdem als Feigling. Er weiß nicht mal, ob du nicht im Kampf in tausend Stücke zerfetzt wurdest und man deswegen deine Leiche nicht fand.“  
„Vielleicht weiß er das ich nicht tot bin, sondern in Rumänien. Immerhin kennt Remus euren Freund, und er ist auch sein Freund...“  
„Ich habe mittlerweile eine Nachricht von unserem Freund bekommen, er hat mir Menschen aufgelistet, auf die ich achten soll... und diese Weasleys waren darunter, außer zwei junge Männer namens Fred und George. Ihnen kann man unter Vorbehalt vertrauen. Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du ihnen schreibst. Mir ist das zu unsicher.“  
„Die Zwillinge“ murmelte Harry und faltete die Zeitung zusammen:  
„Mal sehen was im nächsten Tagespropheten steht. Erstmal hast du recht, ich weiß das ich kein Feigling bin, die Meinung von Arthur kann mir am Arsch vorbei gehen. Sag... willst du die Torte wirklich allein essen?“  
„Zusammen mit Adusa“ grinste Verandis fröhlich:  
„Denn es war ihre Lieblingsvase.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Sie verdecken es mit diesen langen, dicken Tischdecken, anders geht es nicht“ Gabriel und Harry waren im Speisesaal und der ehemalige Auror zauberte erstmal die Kerzenleuchter zur Seite, dann zog er die schwere, dunkelrote Tischdecke weg. Darunter war der blanke Holztisch, dessen Platte aussah als befände sich darauf ein gigantischer, langer Blutfleck...  
Es war ein gigantischer, langer Blutfleck, eine Lache die sich über den ganzen Tisch hinweg zog!  
Er war trocken, natürlich, und wahrscheinlich schon Jahrhunderte alt. Zudem schien das Blut tief in das Holz gezogen zu sein, etwas was Harry an den Rändern schnell entdeckte.  
„Wovon kommt das?“  
„Der Vorgänger hatte hier seine Beute liegen“ nickte Gabriel ernst und sofort sah ihn der junge Mann entsetzt an:  
„Wenn der Vampir nachts kommt, dann wirkt er einen Zauber auf sein Opfer, damit dieses nicht aufwacht. Besonders niedrige, junge Vampire wollen nicht, dass ihr Opfer sich wehrt, und eventuell zu Silber oder dem Pflock greift.  
Und sobald das Opfer tief schläft, beißt er zu. Oder er nimmt das Opfer mit nach Hause, legt es auf einen Tisch und trinkt dort...  
Und auch wenn der Vampir an sich kein Rudeltier ist, wie ein Werwolf zum Beispiel, so schätzt er doch derweil die Gesellschaft seiner Artgenossen. Also wenn er dann sein Opfer mit nach Hause nimmt, dann hat er vielleicht Gäste da und die haben sich auch was zu essen mitgebracht.“  
„Die Opfer haben das dann nicht überlebt, oder? Der Tisch sieht nicht danach aus.“  
„Die Vorbesitzer waren keine sonderlich netten Vampire“ antwortete Verandis, der langsam den Speisesaal betrat:  
„Wir töten nicht, kaum noch ein Vampir saugt bis zum letzten Tropfen aus, denn wir wissen, dass wir ohne die Menschen nicht existieren können. Aber es gibt auch heute noch solche, die sich... die Tische mit ihren Opfern versauen. Bisher hat das niemand sauber bekommen, selbst Valdor hat es damals vergeblich versucht, oder Gabriel.“  
„Und das Ministerium macht nichts dagegen, also das Aussaugen bis zum Tod“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Nur wenn sie diese auch erwischen, und zwar während sie es tun. Aber die Vampire sind auch nicht dumm, wenn sie töten wollen, dann sind sie sowieso schon voller krimineller Energie. Sie bitten dann einfach einen Menschen ihnen in der kommenden Nacht Blut zu geben, lügen aber und versprechen das der Mensch auch überlebt. Aber wenn das Saugen dann beginnt, dann kann sich der Mensch auch nicht mehr wehren.“  
„Also war es dann vor Gericht gewollt.“  
„So ist es. Bei diesen vorherigen Absprachen gibt es keine Zeugen, die Menschen werden reingelegt und wachen am nächsten Morgen einfach nicht mehr auf. Aber genau das tun wir alles nicht“ Verandis half dabei den Tisch wieder abzudecken:  
„Die Bewohner von Schattenkamm wissen was nachts mit ihnen passiert, sie sind damit einverstanden und seit wir hier leben, ist keiner mehr von ihnen durch einen Vampir gestorben. Eigentlich sterben sie da zu 99% an Altersschwäche, die restlichen 1% stirbt bei der Arbeit. Der Heiler ist wirklich hervorragend, aber alles kann er natürlich auch nicht heilen und wenn man sich den Kopf mit einer Säge abtrennt, dann ist da nichts mehr zu machen.“  
„Ihr wollt euch keinen Ärger aus Bukarest her holen“ stellte Harry klug fest.  
„Eigentlich wollen wir uns gar niemanden aus Bukarest her holen“ bestimmte der Graf sehr ernst:  
„Sie stehen hier in regelmäßigen Abständen vor der Tür und wollen, dass ich mich wieder als Zaubereiminister bewerbe, aber das ist auch alles was ich von denen hören will. Ansonsten können sie gerne weg bleiben.“  
„Und du willst dich nicht bewerben?“  
„Nur wenn sie Adusa und Gwendis auch einen Posten gewähren, ja. Aber sie wollen Adusa nicht, sie ist Russin, das ist ihnen zu suspekt. Auch wenn sie schon seit fünfhundert Jahren die rumänische Staatsbürgerschaft hat. Am Ende könnte sie ja vielleicht doch eine Spionin sein, oder sonst was, es ist lächerlich...“  
„Du wärst gerne noch mal Zaubereiminister?“  
„Ich muss nicht, aber wenn sie Adusa kein Amt geben wollen, dann sollen sie mich auch nicht alle zehn Jahre darum bitten.“  
Wie es aussah, hatte Verandis seinen Job sehr gut gemacht und deswegen bat man ihn immer wieder darum.  
„Und er will alles vom Kastell aus machen“ fügte Gabriel hinzu:  
„Und nicht im Ministerium, in Bukarest.“  
„Bukarest ist hässlich und laut, niemand will dort freiwillig arbeiten, oder gar leben. Aber das Ministerium fand es ja so großartig damals von Wegesruh nach Bukarest zu gehen, wo man sich auch noch mit Muggeln herumschlagen muss.“  
„Das britische Ministerium ist auch in London“ bemerkte Harry und sie verließen zu dritt den Speisesaal.  
„Und das war wohl auch der Grund, und natürlich das Ministerium in Moskau. Man will sich hier immer größer machen, als man ist, und nimmt andere Ministerien zum Vorbild. Das liegt daran, dass man für sehr viele wichtige Entscheidungen immer noch in Russland nachfragen muss. In diesem Fall haben sie ein bisschen recht, Rumänien hat das ältere Ministerium, und wir sind allein auch von unserer Geschichte und den Bewohnern her viel magischer. Trotzdem müssen wir aber seit achthundert Jahren nach der russischen Nase tanzen.“  
„Du würdest es auch nicht ändern können“ fragte Harry vorsichtig, sie gingen raus und wollten eigentlich zum Weinberg, aber unterwegs kam ihnen Cupcake entgegen, erst begrüßte er Verandis und dann warf er sich Harry in die Arme, ließ sich gurrend streicheln.  
„Nein, aber ich gehe mit so etwas anders um. Wenn man den Russen ein paar Sachen gibt, dann wollen sie den Rest nicht sehen. Denn sie denken dann: „Oh, der hat uns alles gegeben was wichtig ist, er wird nichts mehr verbergen.“  
Und außerdem hatte ich schon damals Adusa bei mir, wenn etwas mit Russland war, dann hab ich sie einfach hin geschickt. Sie hatte keinen offiziellen Posten, aber war trotzdem sehr hilfreich. Doch diesmal soll sie auch einen Ministerposten bekommen, wenn nicht, dann müssen sie halt auch auf mich verzichten.“  
Sie gingen zum Weinberg und dort konnte Harry, der nebenbei Cupcake ordentlich durch kraulte, beobachten wie gerade ein paar Bottiche voll mit Trauben gestampft wurden. Dafür benutzte man ein paar Hilfsmittel und Zauber, Verandis sah ernst in jeden Bottich und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Du brauchst eine Beschäftigung, Harry. Eine die dich mehr fordert als nur die Nyxxe“ bestimmte der Graf dann:  
„Ich will nicht, dass dir hier langweilig wird. Du kannst nicht zufällig kochen?“  
„Nein. Und ich habe auch keine Lust dazu, Gabriel kocht doch sehr gut und das sogar nach meinen Wünschen. Ich bräuchte ihn dann nicht mehr... außer er ist doch hier, um nebenbei auf mich aufzupassen“ Harry spitzte die Lippen neugierig, während Cupcake versuchte sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen, dann aber nahm er doch lieber den Arm seines Herrn. Der Junge war für ihn doch etwas zu klein und bei Verandis gab es auch Streicheleinheiten.  
Stille trat ein, nur das Gurren des Nyx war noch zu hören, Verandis streichelte ihm dabei langsam über den Kopf.  
„Also stimmt es“ stellte Harry klug fest:  
„Gabriel soll auch auf mich aufpassen.“  
„Sagen wir es so, ich mache worum man mich bittet“ wälzte der ehemalige Auror alle Schuld auf seinen Auftraggeber ab.  
„Wir brauchten einen Koch für dich, und Gabriel kennt sich zudem auch sehr gut im Kastell aus. Ersatzweise hätten wir einen ehemaligen Mitarbeiter gefragt, aber Gabriel braucht zur Zeit auch eine Beschäftigung. Das allein ist der Grund wieso er hier ist, das er zudem ein wenig aufpasst, das bezahle ich ihm noch nicht mal“ wehrte Verandis sofort ab:  
„Für alles andere bekommt er eine kleine Summe. Harry, du bist hier nicht eingesperrt, jedenfalls nicht so wie du es denkst. Der Schutz, welchen dir deine Familie gibt...“  
„Den gab es doch nie“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Ich wette, das ist nur ein Gerücht, welches Dumbledore in die Welt gesetzt hat. Und Voldemort glaubt es, deswegen stand er nie vor meiner Tür und hat es zumindest versucht. Ich habe schon oft genug erlebt, dass Gerüchte so wirken, und das auch auf längere Zeit hin.“  
„Das war vielleicht nicht der Grund, wieso er nie bei dir vor der Tür stand, aber ja, du hast recht, es gab noch nie einen solchen Schutz. Es ist ein Märchen gewesen, und auch wie andere Märchen, die zum Beispiel erzählen was passiert wenn ein Kind mit einem Fremden weggeht, so hat auch dieses sicher das ein oder andere mal dein Leben geschützt“ gab Verandis zu:  
„Dir kann man nichts vormachen. Trotzdem, es ist gerade zu unsicher für dich, zumindest in Großbritannien. Vielleicht bist du ein wenig eingesperrt, aber nur, damit du nicht stirbst.“  
„Ich kann mich aber eigentlich schon genügend selbst verteidigen, und ich habe Freunde...“ Harry hielt inne, nach dem Interview von Arthur Weasley... vielleicht hätte er viel schneller und unangenehmer feststellen müssen, dass bei seinen Freunden etwas nicht stimmte, wenn er in England geblieben wäre.  
Oder er hätte es zu spät gemerkt, vielleicht erst auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
„Freunde die dich als Feigling bezeichnen, obwohl du eigentlich auch tot sein könntest“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft, und sprach damit aus, was Harry dachte:  
„Wir wissen, genau wie jeder in England, dass es einen finalen Kampf geben wird. Aber jetzt nicht, und du solltest vorher nicht sterben.“  
„Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die wir dir beibringen können“ schlug Verandis vor:  
„Wir drei, also Adusa, Gwendis und ich, wir mischen uns da nur aktiv ein, wenn unser Freund uns darum bittet. Ansonsten möchten wir eher weniger unseren guten Ruf gefährden, egal um welche Seite es dabei geht. Und er wird uns erst um Hilfe bitten, wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sieht.  
Aber er hat nicht gesagt, dass wir dir nicht ein paar Dinge beibringen sollen, damit du dich noch mehr schützen kannst.“  
„Geheime rumänische Auroren-Schutzzauber, oder so etwas“ grinste Harry breit.  
„Vielleicht“ grinste Gabriel zurück und sah dann zu den Bottichen:  
„Meinst du wir kriegen etwas Traubensaft?“  
„Sicher“ nickte Verandis amüsiert und rief dann einen der Angestellten zu sich:  
„Ich wollte sowieso noch mal sicher gehen, ob die Ernte auch wirklich süß genug ist.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Wie sieht es denn hier schon wieder aus“ Harry kam gleich nach dem Frühstück in den Nyxturm und wurde sofort entschuldigend angegurrt.  
Eine Woche war er nun schon im Kastell Rabenwacht und mittlerweile gewöhnte er sich daran, mochte es Zeit mit Gabriel, Verandis oder Adusa zu verbringen. Zu Gwendis konnte er noch keine Beziehung aufbauen, aber das musste auch nicht sein, sie arbeitete meistens, oder befand sich in der Küche, derweil sah man sie mit Muffin irgendwo herum laufen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach ihre feste Routine und die wollte sie für niemanden aufgeben.  
„Und was zum Teufel ist das“ der junge Mann zeigte auf die stinkenden Reste eines Kaninchens, auf dem schon die Fliegen tanzten, und neben dem Nest von Cupcake vor sich hin verwesten. Der Nyx wollte es sich wohl gerade gemütlich machen, da kam auch schon Gabriel mit einem Besen in den Turm... und rümpfte sofort die Nase.  
„Was stinkt hier so... und wieso sieht es aus, als wäre ein Explosionszauber hier losgegangen“ beschwerte er sich und Harry zeigte auf die Kaninchenreste, woraufhin der ehemalige Auror das gleich weg zauberte:  
„Nyxxe fressen auch Aas, aber nur wilde und nur wenn es nichts anderes gibt. Die Drei hier können alle, bei Bedarf, in die Küche gehen und bekommen etwas, sie müssen nichts aufheben, oder sogar verdorbenes fressen.“  
„Ekelhaft“ bestimmte Harry und schnappte sich den Besen:  
„Und wie es schon wieder hier aussieht. Wir haben doch vorgestern hier sauber gemacht... kein Wunder das hier keiner von den Angestellten freiwillig putzen will. Hat ja keinen Sinn, wenn es nach zwei Tagen schon wieder wie auf einer Müllhalde aussieht.“  
Schimpfend und motzend schwang der junge Mann den Besen, während Cupcake und Muffin in ihren Nestern hockten, Keks hatte eine Höhle für sich. Und dort heraus sah man auch gerade nur seine schwarzen Augen blitzen, wie sie Harry beim Putzen beobachteten, Gabriel widmete sich mit einem Zauber den zahlreichen Fenstern.  
„Lass mich sehen wie es bei dir aussieht“ kletterte Harry in die Höhle von Keks und wurde dort drinnen ordentlich angegurrt:  
„Was ist das denn? Ein Fell, ich will nicht wissen wieso du das aus dem Wald mitgebracht hast. Willst du das behalten, dann zaubere ich es dir sauber.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass das lustig aussieht“ stellte Gabriel fest, Harry hing halb in der Höhle, da Keks auch noch drin steckte, und schimpfte darin herum, dann hörte man einen Sauberzauber zischen.  
„Deswegen bist du ja auch nur mit hier, und hilfst mir, und sonst niemand“ kam es aus der Höhle und dann hörte man es lauter gurren, Harry wollte wieder raus, musste aber Keks erstmal ordentlich die Federn kraulen:  
„Nächstes mal bringst du mir erst ein Fell, bevor du es in deine Höhle legst, dann zaubere ich es dir sauber und du kannst es hier rein tun. Und ich werde Adusa sagen, dass sie dir ein paar Felle besorgen soll...“  
Er kam wieder aus der Höhle raus, wurde dabei ordentlich beschnäbelt und angegurrt, dann widmete sich Harry dem Nest von Muffin und säuberte es mit einem starken Zauber.  
Irgendwann würden die beiden jüngeren Nyxxe auch auf Höhlen umsteigen, das tat diese Art auch in der freien Natur. Sobald sie zu groß und zu schwer für Nester waren, fingen sie an sich Höhlen zu suchen, oder gar selbst herzustellen. Mit ihren scharfen Schnäbeln konnten sie leicht einen Baum aushöhlen.  
Und da waren dann auch die Eier wesentlich besser drin geschützt.  
Keks würde natürlich nie Eier legen, aber auch er konnte im Turm seiner Natur nachgehen und Adusa stellte ihm eine hölzerne Höhle hin. Und Harry wusste, es gab einen Lagerraum wo noch mehr Höhlen und Nester bereit standen, oder lagen, dazu gab es Äste, damit man die im Turm austauschen konnte.  
„So jetzt dürfte alles wieder okay sein“ stellte Harry fest, als er auch bei Muffin aufgeräumt hatte und dieser sich gleich in sein sauberes Nest setzte:  
„Willst du jetzt noch etwas schlafen?“  
„Er wird nur ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen“ bestimmte Gabriel und packte alles ein, was sie mitbrachten:  
„So eine Jagd ist ja nicht gerade einfach, besonders wenn man mit einem Kaninchen nicht mehr zufrieden ist. Sie ruhen sich hier etwas aus und dann sind sie auch schon wieder unterwegs. Wenn sie wachen müssen, dann ruhen sie sich meistens neben dem Sarg aus, oder waren nicht auf der Jagd. Komm gehen wir, ich wette einer von denen wird später auch wieder bei dir auftauchen.“  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen“ schmunzelte Harry und sie verließen den Turm, gingen runter und gaben einem der Angestellten ihre Putzsachen.  
„Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht wieso sie dich...“ der ehemalige Auror hielt inne, als er plötzlich sah das Keks hinter Harry stand und diesen angurrte:  
„Ich glaube er möchte sich nicht ausruhen.“  
„Er ist ja auch kräftiger als die anderen Beiden“ der Junge umarmte Keks fest und zu dritt setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie zum Speisesaal kamen, wo Verandis sich befand und auf etwas zu warten schien.  
„Kommt Besuch“ fragte Gabriel neugierig.  
„Ja, ein Freund unseres Freundes. Er wurde hierher geschickt, einmal wegen Harry und zum anderen ist er in Großbritannien gerade nicht gern gesehen.“  
„Noch jemand auf den ich aufpassen muss?“  
Der Koch hob eine Augenbraue neugierig, schmunzelte dann aber nur, wahrscheinlich war dem nicht so.  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nur für ihn mit kochen. Er ist ein guter Freund, Gwendis liebt ihn abgöttisch“ nickte Verandis und lächelte leicht:  
„Sie weiß noch nicht, dass er kommt, aber sie wird wahrscheinlich ausrasten. Er hat derweil seinen Urlaub hier verbracht... sie vernachlässigte dann immer ihre Arbeit, aber sie darf sich ja auch mal ausruhen und Zeit mit einem Freund verbringen.“  
„Aus England, ein Freund desjenigen, der mich hier haben wollte“ murmelte Harry und begab sich sicherheitshalber doch mal hinter Keks, um dort den Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen. Nicht das nun doch ein Todesser kam, das Risiko war mittlerweile eigentlich recht gering, aber es konnte sein...  
Die Tür ging auf, Adusa kam rein und dann...  
„Avada Kedavra“ brüllte Harry sofort und schickte den Fluch auf denjenigen, der da ebenfalls zur Tür reinkam, aber er hatte nicht mit Adusa gerechnet, die sich vor den Gast stellte und den Fluch so selbst abbekam.  
Und da sie schon tot war, rauchte es nur kurz, im nächsten Moment brach großer Tumult aus, Harry wollte sich auf den Gast stürzen, Gabriel ihn davon abhalten, der Junge schrie und brüllte irgendwelche Flüche, bis Verandis ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen konnte und Gabriel ihn auf den Boden drückte und so festhielt.  
„Lasst mich“ zappelte und schrie Harry:  
„Ich werde ihn töten, ich werde... er hat Dumbledore getötet! Er arbeitet für Voldemort. Ich hasse ihn! Er hat mir meine ganze Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht und dann Dumbledore getötet.“  
„Vielleicht sollte sich Mr. Potter ein wenig schlafen legen“ schlug eine schnarrende und eiskalte Stimme vor:  
„Er sieht aus als wäre er sehr müde und könnte etwas Ruhe gebrauchen.“  
„Wagt es nicht“ brüllte Harry, er wusste ja wozu die Vampire fähig waren.  
„Adusa würde dies sehr ungern tun, aber Harry Potter ist darauf aus den Gast zu töten.“  
„Er hat Dumbledore getötet, er ist Voldemorts Arschkriecher“ brüllte Harry, zappelte wie wild, aber Gabriel konnte ihn zum Glück genügend festhalten:  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich mich so in euch getäuscht habe. Ich dachte ihr seid meine Freunde!“  
„Sind wir ja auch“ seufzte Verandis:  
„Du willst dich gar nicht beruhigen. Du solltest wirklich eine Stunde schlafen.“ Harry schrie voller Wut und im nächsten Moment schon fielen ihm die Augen zu, er sank in einen tiefen Schlaf und Gabriel konnte ihn loslassen.  
„Ich bringe ihn in sein Bett, und ihr überlegt euch, wie ihr ihm das alles erklärt. Denn eindeutig ist euer Freund nicht auch seiner.“  
Er hob Harry auf seine Arme und wollte gerade losgehen, da kam Gwendis angelaufen und sprang dem Gast glücklich in die Arme.  
„Severus“ quietschte sie und ließ sich sogar hochheben, fest und liebevoll drücken:  
„Ich freue mich so das du wieder zu Besuch kommst. Ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Was ist passiert, wo bin ich“ Harry wachte fast schon schlagartig auf und stellte als erstes fest, dass seine Brille nicht dort war wo er sie als letztes hin getan hatte... auf seiner Nase.  
Seufzend griff er zur Seite, als er feststellte das er sich in seinem Zimmer befand, und fand dort tatsächlich die Brille, setzte sie auf und bemerkte das Gabriel sich ebenfalls in dem Raum befand. Eigentlich hatte er ihn sogar schon gehört, aber reines Atmen und die leise Bewegung von Stoff war einfach nur ein Hinweis darauf gewesen, dass der Junge nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Und wie er schon feststellte, auch die drei Vampire atmeten.  
Sie mussten es nicht tun, aber wahrscheinlich geschah es schon seit Jahrhunderten aus einem reinen Reflex heraus. Verandis atmete manchmal sogar tief durch, eventuell taten sie es auch um zumindest ihre Lunge in Bewegung zu halten.  
Der ehemalige Auror saß auf dem Stuhl, am Schreibtisch, und neben ihm lag Harrys Zauberstab.  
„Komm her“ nuschelte der junge Mann, woraufhin erst Gabriel sich regte, aber dann zusehen musste wie der Zauberstab sofort zu Harry flog und sich diesem Jungen in die rechte Hand legte.  
„Das war aber kein Accio“ stellte Gabriel ernst fest, als der Stab verschwand. Man konnte auch etwas anderes sagen, als das man zauberte, aber normalerweise hörte oder spürte man dann die Magie. Diesmal war es nicht der Fall, der Zauberstab hob einfach ab und flog zu seinem Besitzer.  
„Ich habe nunmal eine sehr enge Beziehung zu meinem Zauberstab“ seufzte Harry und rappelte sich mühsam auf:  
„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du ihn mir überhaupt abnehmen konntest“ er erinnerte sich wieder an das was passiert war, leise stöhnte er auf:  
„Wahrscheinlich hielt er es für eine gute Idee, wenn ich mit ihm kein weiteres Avada ausspreche.“  
„Wir halten das alle für eine sehr gute Idee. Gwendis musste eben drei besorgte Auroren abwehren und ihnen eine tote Ratte präsentieren.“  
„Hoffentlich hat das Ministerium in London das auch nicht mitbekommen, besonders nicht das es aus meinem Zauberstab kam“ seufzte Harry und rieb sich leicht verzweifelt über die Stirn.  
„Ich denke nicht, sie könnten es, wäre es in Bukarest, oder sonst wo, passiert, aber hier hält die Magie des Kastells es so weit ab. Bukarest ist nah genug, um es zu bemerken, aber für London war es wahrscheinlich nur ein Hauch irgendwo in Rumänien und da sind sie auch nicht für zuständig.  
„Gut... dann kann ich ja jetzt losziehen und Severus Snape töten“ schlug Harry vor und wollte aufstehen, aber da war schon Gabriel bei ihm, bemerkte aber dann auch das es der Junge nicht wirklich ernst meinte.  
„Er ist ein Freund, ich kenne ihn zwar nicht, aber er macht besonders Gwendis sehr glücklich. Ich weiß nicht wer er ist, und was er getan hat, aber vielleicht gibt es dafür eine Erklärung... und die solltest du dir anhören“ bestimmte der ehemalige Auror sehr ernst.  
„Er hasst mich“ klagte Harry und ging dann ins Bad, er fühlte sich schrecklich, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte so erholt zu sein wie nach 12 Stunden Schlaf:  
„Er hat mich von meinem ersten Schultag an gehasst. Angeblich war er Spion bei Voldemort, aber dann tötet er Dumbledore. Und den tötet man doch nur, wenn man von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen hat.“  
„Wenn er ein Spion war, dann ist er vielleicht auch ein guter Schauspieler und am Ende musste er ihn töten, um seine Tarnung nicht zu verlieren. Da er jetzt aber hier ist, denke ich, es hat nicht funktioniert.“  
„Es hätte sicher für alles einen anderen Weg gegeben“ jaulte Harry aus der Dusche heraus.  
„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte“ antwortete plötzlich die Stimme eben dieses Professors:  
„Dann hätte es Draco Malfoy tun müssen, oder sonst jemand. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, Dumbledore musste sterben. Hat er seinen Zauberstab wieder? Ja, hat er, wieso hast du ihm den einfach überlassen? Ich habe keine Lust ein Avada angezaubert zu bekommen, gerade ist keiner der Drei da, um mich zu schützen.“  
„Er hat ihn sich geholt“ wehrte Gabriel ernst ab.  
„Hat Verandis nicht gesagt, du wärst Auror gewesen?“  
„Ich bin immer noch ein besserer Koch, als Auror. Aber du willst dich nicht mit mir anlegen, glaub mir.“  
„Ich stehe unter dem Schutz von Gwendis, sie wird dich zerfetzen, wenn du mir irgendwas antust“ grinste der Zaubertränkemeister breit, Harry konnte es förmlich hören.  
„Und ich stehe unter dem Schutz von Verandis, was meinst du wer wen hier zuerst zerfetzt. Also wieso hast du diesen Dumbledore getötet? Lass uns das klären, bevor er da wieder rauskommt und dich vielleicht doch noch töten will.“  
„Ich musste es tun“ wehrte Severus nur ab und Harry hörte, wie sich jemand auf sein Bett setzte:  
„Das sagte ich aber schon. Dumbledore musste sterben, und er wusste das auch. Er hat fast täglich mit einem Anschlag auf sein Leben gerechnet, er wusste nur nicht das ich am Ende sein Mörder sein werde. Und ich habe es getan, damit Draco es nicht tun musste. Manche Dinge müssen einfach geschehen. Und Potter, ich habe dich nie gehasst.“  
„Lüge“ kam sofort aus der Dusche, dann wurde das Wasser auch schon abgestellt und sie konnten hören wie sich Harry trocken zauberte.  
„Wahrscheinlich wirst du mir das nie glauben, aber das musst du auch nicht. Ich wurde nicht nur hierher geschickt, weil zuletzt das Ministerium im Spinners End vor meiner Tür stand, sondern auch weil ich mit auf dich aufpassen soll. Ich habe für jedes Wehwehchen einen Heiltrank, unser Freund hat keine Lust dich als Vampir vorzufinden, nur weil dich Verandis im Notfall verwandeln musste. Und mit mir gibt es weniger Notfälle.“  
„Wie kann man nur so arrogant sein, da hält sich doch tatsächlich der fiese Zaubertränkemeister für den Gott der Heiler“ schnaubte es aus dem Bad heraus und dann kam Harry auch schon wieder ins Zimmer, fand den Professor auf seinem Bett sitzend, Gabriel daneben:  
„Wieso musste Dumbledore sterben?“  
„Weil Dinge nun mal geschehen müssen, damit andere Dinge geschehen können.“  
„Das ist keine gute Antwort“ klagte Harry und zauberte sich in frische Kleidung:  
„Es wäre viel angenehmer, wenn ich über alles informiert werde und dann einmal selbst entscheiden könnte.“  
„Es ist noch zu früh, du wirst alles erfahren, wenn der beste Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist“ wehrte der Professor ernst ab:  
„Und das dauert wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr lange. In London rotiert das Ministerium, erst töte ich Dumbledore, dann stirbst du scheinbar... die sehen schon die Welt untergehen, weil keiner mehr da ist, der sie beschützt.“  
„Sie haben sich also auf einen alten Mann und einen kleinen Jungen verlassen“ stellte Gabriel amüsiert fest:  
„Ich will nicht wissen was für Waschlappen da an der Macht sind.“  
„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr“ Harry glitt ein Grinsen über die Lippen:  
„Aber der Waschlappen-Anteil im britischen Ministerium ist tatsächlich überdurchschnittlich hoch“ er wurde wieder ernst:  
„Ich habe keine Lust von Gwendis zerfetzt zu werden, warum auch immer, deswegen werde ich Sie nicht mehr töten wollen, Professor. Aber lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich wette, am Ende kommt heraus das Dumbledore hätte doch nicht sterben müssen. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg, nur etliche Gestalten machen sich nicht die Mühe und wählen den einfachsten. Einer von diesen Gestalten hat graue Haut und keine Nase.“  
„Es wurde sehr lange über einen anderen Weg nachgedacht, aber es wurde keiner gefunden... “ Severus unterbrach sich, als von irgendwoher das Rufen einer ganz bestimmten Vampirin zu hören war:  
„Und wahrscheinlich habe ich in den nächsten Tagen sowieso keine Zeit mich mit dir zu beschäftigen. Sie ist wie eine Katze, ich hab sie zu oft hinter den Ohren gekrault und mit Leckereien versorgt, jetzt werde ich sie nicht mehr los.“  
Er stand auf und zupfte sich das Hemd zurecht.  
„Wieso sagen Sie ihr nicht einfach, dass Sie sie nicht leiden können“ schlug Harry bissig vor:  
„Das ist doch bestimmt kein Problem, Sie haben doch sicherlich keine Angst vor ihr.“  
„Nein... aber ich bin auch ein schlechter Lügner“ der Professor zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Gwendis, Harry sah ihm erstaunt nach.  
„Er mag sie also, sonst wäre er auch sicher nur unter Protest hierher gekommen“ überlegte Gabriel ernst:  
„Mir scheint er jedenfalls ganz ordentlich zu sein. Er ist mutig und weiß was er zu tun hat.“  
„Bist du betrunken“ fragte Harry böse:  
„Du wirst noch merken, was Severus Snape wirklich für ein Mann ist. Ich hoffe er hält sich daran und geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich musste ihn schon in meiner Schulzeit ertragen, er hat keine Chance ausgelassen um mir irgendwie zu schaden. Er hasst mich, er hat gelogen, und besonders hat er meinen Vater gehasst.“  
„Ich glaube dein Hass auf ihn ist mittlerweile so groß, dass du die Wahrheit nicht mehr sehen kannst“ Gabriel stand auf und verließ mit Harry das Zimmer:  
„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass dieser Professor einmal hier ist und du ihn außerhalb des Klassenzimmers kennenlernst. So zum Beispiel...“  
Sie waren ein paar Meter den Korridor entlang gegangen und fanden dann Severus und Gwendis vor, er hielt die kleine Vampirin in den Armen und gab ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die kalte Stirn.  
„Und Morgen machst du mir deine Waffeln zum Frühstück“ bat sie gerade und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals:  
„Die habe ich ganz besonders vermisst.“  
„Also mehr als meine Gesellschaft“ grinste Severus Snape amüsiert, Harry konnte es fast nicht glauben... aber es geschah wirklich.  
„Natürlich nicht“ fiepte Gwendis sofort verlegen:  
„Du kannst auch bleiben, wenn du mir keine Waffeln machst.“  
„Also habe ich hiermit deine offizielle Erlaubnis im Kastell zu bleiben“ lachte der Professor leicht böse.  
„Natürlich“ kicherte Gwendis:  
„Die brauchst du auch. Und du musst besonders lieb zu mir sein, sonst schmeiße ich dich wieder raus.“  
„Dann sollte ich dir die Waffeln schon heute machen“ schlug der Zaubertränkemeister vor und im nächsten Moment durfte er die Vampirin zur Küche tragen.  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ staunte Harry:  
„Sind sie ein Paar? Es sah fast danach aus.“  
„Vielleicht“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft.  
„Aber sie ist... 15...“  
„Sie hat den Körper einer Fünfzehnjährigen, aber sie ist fast tausend Jahre alt. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie ein Paar sind, sie sind wohl nur eng befreundet. Gwendis neigt auch dazu sich Vaterfiguren zu suchen. Aber es könnte sich noch ändern und dann macht es überhaupt nichts, denn sie ist ja wesentlich älter als er.“  
„Und er ist sterblich.“  
„Wenn man sich mit einem Vampir einlässt, dann ist man auch bereit dazu irgendwann selbst einer zu werden. Möchtest du auch Waffeln? Ich mache bestimmt bessere als dieser Giftmischer da.“  
„Nein“ quietschte Harry entsetzt:  
„Ich will nicht in der Küche sein, während die da drin rumturteln. Lass uns nach draußen gehen, mir ist schlecht und ich brauche frische Luft.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Was machst du hier“ Verandis entdeckte seinen jungen Gast, während der in einem Korridor auf dem Boden hockte. Er verbarg sich genau neben einer offenen Tür, welche zur Bibliothek führte, und schien dort immer wieder in den Raum hinein zu sehen.  
Der untote Graf warf einen Blick hinein, dort stand Severus Snape gerade vor einem der Regale und suchte ein Buch aus. Etwas was eigentlich ungewöhnlich war, normalerweise hatte der Professor gar keine Zeit zum Lesen wenn er sich im Kastell befand.  
„Ich untersuche den Teppich“ zischelte Harry ungehalten, das Gabriel nicht bei ihm war, war schon ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber zudem sah man auch weit und breit keinen der Nyxxe.  
Und dabei schlief an diesem Tag keiner der drei Vampire, Verandis selbst wollte sich erst zum kommenden Sonnenaufgang hinlegen.  
Den Schlaf hatte er sich dann auch wirklich verdient, immer dieser Stress mit den Gästen... Avadas, Hühnchen, Waffeln, Wein und angebliche Gifte...  
Er hörte seinen Sarkophag schon förmlich nach ihm rufen, und natürlich besaß er nicht einfach so einen Holzsarg, wie der gewöhnliche Spitzzahn, seiner war fast zweitausend Jahre alt und bestand aus Stein.  
Verandis rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn, so wie er es schon einige male bei dem Jungen gesehen hatte. Nur hatte es bei ihm gar keine Wirkung, wenn es überhaupt eine haben sollte.  
„Severus ist ein sehr geschätzter Freund von uns, und du wirst hier nichts entdecken... wahrscheinlich hat er dich schon längst bemerkt.“  
„Aber auch nur, weil du mich hier angesprochen hast“ zischelte Harry böse:  
„Ich traue ihm nicht und ich wette, wenn ich ihm nur lang genug folge, werde ich sehen wie er zu Voldemort Kontakt aufnimmt... oder irgendwem von euch ein Gift in den Pudding packt.“  
„Vampire sind gegen Gifte vollkommen immun“ erklärte der Graf trocken und packte Harry, mehr oder weniger sanft, am Arm und zog ihn aus seinem lächerlichen Versteck:  
„Er wird keinen Kontakt zu Voldemort aufnehmen und eigentlich habe ich dich gesucht, um dir zu erlauben, ab jetzt in Begleitung nach Schattenkamm zu gehen. Aber das kannst du jetzt vergessen, und für die gesamte kommende Woche auch. Danach denke ich vielleicht noch mal darüber nach.“  
Harry erstarrte für einen Moment, er hätte gerne das Dorf besucht und mit ein paar Einheimischen gesprochen, sie über ihr Verhältnis zum Kastell befragt. Aber das konnte er nun erstmal vergessen, und Verandis hatte allen Grund ihn zu bestrafen.  
Harry James Potter verhielt sich, als wäre er gerade erst dem Kindergarten entsprungen.  
Aber er war sich auch vollkommen sicher, dass man Snape nicht trauen durfte und dieser irgendeinen finsteren Plan ausheckte.  
Der Professor kam nun mit leeren Händen zu ihnen, zeigte ein fieses, breites Grinsen.  
„Hast du ihn vor geholt? Er ist ja recht hartnäckig und ich dachte ich langweile ihn so sehr, wenn ich hier scheinbar nach einem Buch suche, dass er von alleine verschwindet. Aber er hockt jetzt schon seit einer Stunde da.“  
Harry wurde knallrot, Snape hatte ihn also schon längst entdeckt... das war gerade wirklich peinlich.  
„Ich kriege noch raus was Sie planen“ schimpfte der junge Mann, in seiner Verlegenheit:  
„Sie sind doch nicht nur hier, weil Sie mit Gwendis herum turteln wollen.“  
„Ich bin grundsätzlich nicht hier, weil ich mit ihr herum turteln will“ wehrte der Professor gelassen ab:  
„Und zur Zeit auch nicht wirklich freiwillig, wie ich dir ja schon gesagt habe. Man will mich in Askaban sehen, und das ist ein Ort, den ich definitiv nicht aufsuchen will.“  
„Es wird ganz sicher irgendwann geschehen, und wenn es für den Mord an Dumbledore ist. Oder für Ihre Kriecherei in Voldemorts grauem Hintern, das wäre mir sogar lieber.“  
„Er ist auf jeden Fall sehr kreativ, nicht nur was die Beleidigungen angeht“ stellte Verandis amüsiert fest:  
„Oder er will dich provozieren. Damit er es noch mal mit einem Avada versuchen kann.“  
„Er hat schon vor Jahren versucht mich zu provozieren, und war genauso wenig erfolgreich wie jetzt“ schmunzelte Severus recht amüsiert:  
„Aber jetzt muss ich meinen angeblichen Ärger ja nicht mehr spielen. Ich finde das ja alles eher lustig. Du weißt nicht zufällig wo Gwendis steckt, jetzt habe ich ja den Jungen nicht mehr hinter irgendeiner Vase sitzen und sie wartet sicher schon auf mich.“  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich in der Küche, oder sie arbeitet“ wehrte der Graf gelassen ab und Severus machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg, die Vampirin zu suchen und wahrscheinlich dann doch mit ihr herum zu turteln.  
„Ekelhaft“ bestimmte Harry sofort, dabei musste er zugeben... irgendwie war das auch niedlich. Entweder suchte Gwendis in dem fiesen Professor einen Vater, oder jemanden, mit dem sie dann ihren Sarg teilen konnte.  
„In der Regel teilen wir keine Särge“ nickte Verandis und schon wurde Harry wieder knallrot:  
„Wir haben derweil Sex im Sarg, aber geschlafen wird dann getrennt. Ist auch eher unbequem, wenn der Deckel dann zu ist. Und Sinn macht es auch nicht wirklich, denn unser Körper wird dann steif wie ein Brett und dann ist auch nichts mit Kuscheln. Man würde nur starr nebeneinander liegen.“  
„Sex im Sarg“ echote Harry:  
„Ist das nicht etwas makaber?“  
„Du hast doch auch Sex in dem Bett, in dem du schläfst, oder sehe ich das falsch?“  
Und schon war der junge Mann rot bis in die Fingerspitzen, das Thema behagte ihm gerade gar nicht.  
„Ich sehe schon“ Verandis legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen:  
„Komm. Wo hast du Gabriel gelassen?“  
„Er meinte er will etwas leckeres kochen“ seufzte Harry und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche, wo sie den ehemaligen Auroren dann auch fanden. Und zum Glück waren weder Gwendis, noch der Professor, anwesend. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer die Vampirin von der Arbeit abhielt...  
„Harry sieht aus als hätte er was ausgefressen“ Gabriel holte etwas aus dem Ofen, was nach einem Brot, in einer Auflaufform, aussah, aber auch lecker nach Fleisch roch. Er kochte mittlerweile für Severus mit, aber Harry hatte bisher darauf bestanden nicht zusammen mit Professor zu essen.  
Und wahrscheinlich würde er das auch so beibehalten, auch wenn es bedeutete immer in der Küche zu essen, und Severus im Speisesaal.  
„Es wäre besser gewesen, du wärst bei ihm und hättest ihn davon abgehalten Severus auf eine solch lächerliche Art und Weise zu beschatten.“  
„Er hat mir gesagt, er wolle sich ausruhen und ich dachte wir merken es eh wenn er das Kastell verlässt“ nickte Gabriel sehr ernst und musterte Harry mit fast schon durchdringenden Blicken, woraufhin der Junge sich wünschte eine Animagus-Maus zu sein und ganz schnell verschwinden zu können.  
Aber leider wurde sein Wunsch nicht erfüllt und er schluckte schwer, wahrscheinlich bekam er nun nichts von diesem leckeren Brot-Fleisch-Was auch immer das war, ab.  
„Du hast also Gabriel angelogen“ stellte der Graf sehr ernst fest, packte Harry am Kragen und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit so hoch, dass er mit Gabriel auf Augenhöhe war.  
Das war nicht weit, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Harry gerade sehr den beiden Männern ausgeliefert.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ihm erlauben ab heute Schattenkamm besuchen zu dürfen, natürlich nur in Begleitung“ verkündete Verandis ernst und der Junge versank förmlich in seinen Klamotten, am Liebsten wäre er unsichtbar geworden.  
Er hätte in Schattenkamm vielleicht sogar einkaufen können, aber Dummheit musste nun mal bestraft werden.  
„Ich wäre gerne mit ihm runter gegangen, dann hätten wir im Gasthaus gegessen und vielleicht Valdor besucht“ bestimmte Gabriel und Harry wurde noch kleiner, ja wunderbar, hackt doch auch noch weiter darauf herum.  
Er schämte sich ja anscheinend noch nicht genug dafür.  
„Aber in diesem Fall...“ Verandis ließ Harry einfach fallen, Gabriel widmete sich dem Brotdingen, holte es aus der Auflaufform heraus und schnitt es dann in Scheiben.  
Es war mit Fleisch gefüllt, nein, das war ein Braten, der mit Brot umwickelt wurde und dann darin garte.  
Dieser Saft, und wie das duftete...  
„Natürlich hast du wieder nichts für mich gemacht“ suchte der Graf die Küche nach einem Dessert ab, entweder er hoffte Gabriel hatte wieder etwas für ihn versteckt, oder er glaubte etwas anderes leckeres zu finden. Harrys Aufpasser war ja nicht der einzige Koch im Kastell, und da durfte Verandis schon bei einer Dame den Erdbeerpudding probieren.  
„Setze dich hin“ forderte Gabriel und zeigte auf einen Stuhl, am kleinen Esstisch, was Harry dann auch tat und im nächsten Moment hielt ihm sein persönlicher Koch einen vollen Teller hin. Das war der Moment indem sich der junge Mann fast schon instinktiv verwirrt zeigte.  
„Er hat geglaubt, er kriegt zur Strafe nichts“ kam es vom Erdbeerpudding her und der Junge verfluchte einmal wieder die Tatsache, dass die Vampire fast ständig seine Gedanken lasen. Dabei war das doch eher eine Vermutung gewesen, die er machte, weil er es so kannte.  
Zur Strafe nichts zu essen zu bekommen, war einfach normal für ihn.  
„Solche Methoden gibt es hier nicht, du wirst maximal auf dein Zimmer geschickt, aber dann auch satt. Und du willst doch sicher nicht dem Professor den ganzen Braten überlassen.“  
Natürlich wollte Harry das nicht, und sein Magen meldete sich auch schon lautstark.  
So griff er ordentlich zu und beobachtete Verandis dabei, wie er der Köchin schöne Augen machte und dann die ganze Schüssel Pudding bekam.  
Dabei sah er wieder diese Ohrenspitzen unter dem Haar hervor schauen, und erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Ohren von Gwendis und Adusa auch noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie alle drei verbargen sie unter ihrem Haar, etwas was dazu führte das zumindest Adusa ihres auch immer zusammengesteckt trug.  
Wuchs eigentlich Vampirhaar noch?  
„Nein“ antwortete Verandis auf die Gedanken des jungen Mannes, als er mit der Schüssel zum Tisch kam:  
„Wir sind tot, schon vergessen? Wie soll da noch etwas wachsen? Deswegen passen wir auch sehr gut auf unser Haar auf. Ebenso auf die Fingernägel.  
Es gibt einige Vampire, denen wurde Haar ausgerissen, oder abrasiert. Dann hat man nur zwei Möglichkeiten, man veranstaltet merkwürdige Frisuren mit seinem restlichen Haar, oder rasiert es ganz ab. In der Regel steckt hinter jedem kahlen Vampir so eine Geschichte. Schmeckt das Fleisch gut?“  
„Sehr gut“ kaute Harry glücklich und schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund, es war Rind und damit etwas was im magischen Großbritannien eher selten auf den Tisch kam. Dort hatten die Zauberer es irgendwie noch nicht geschafft selbst Kühe zu halten, sie importierten aus den USA oder Deutschland. Im Kastell aber schien es üblich zu sein, sogar die Nyxxe wurden derweil damit verköstigt.  
Apropos Nyxxe, Keks kam gerade in die Küche gewackelt, entdeckte Harry und begrüßte ihn sofort mit einem dieser Rufe, die der Junge gar nicht mehr so unheimlich fand. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde Keks fest umarmt, während dieser Harry im Haar schnäbelte und dann auch etwas von dem Brot-Braten bekam.  
Nur ohne das Brot, Harry wusste mittlerweile das Nyxxe nichts anderes als Fleisch, Knochen, Innereien und Haut, und manchmal ein paar Früchte, fressen durften. Und besonders Lebensmittel aus Weizen waren nicht gut für sie, Keks nahm das Fleisch jedenfalls sehr gerne an und bedankte sich gurrend dafür.  
Gabriel nahm sich dann selbst noch vom Braten und stellte den Rest zurück in den Ofen, damit nichts kalt wurde.  
„Ich werde Morgen schlafen“ verkündete Verandis ernst, aber auch den Pudding essend:  
„Und ich will dann beim Aufstehen keine Beschwerden hören, auch nicht von Severus. Verhaltet euch einfach ruhig, und Harry... er hat nicht vor dir irgendetwas anzutun. Er ist eher hier um dir im Notfall zu helfen, und sich nebenbei vor dem britischen Ministerium zu verstecken.“  
„Warum wohl“ schnaubte der junge Mann kauend:  
„Morde müssen nicht geschehen, es gibt immer einen anderen Weg.“  
„Du wirst eines Tages auch töten müssen“ nickte Gabriel ernst.  
„Das ist etwas anderes.“  
„Bist du dir sicher? Was ist mit Voldemort, was passiert, wenn du ihn nicht tötest und ihn dem Ministerium überlässt.“  
„Er wird sicher aus Askaban entkommen“ kaute Harry heftig:  
„Und ich traue dem Ministerium sowieso nicht. Am Ende versuchen sie noch irgendwas mit ihm, weil sie glauben dadurch Macht und Wissen zu erhalten, und schon entkommt er ihnen. Dann hab ich den Ärger wieder an der Backe.“  
„Siehst du“ nickte Gabriel:  
„Und was glaubst du wieso Severus diesen Dumbledore töten musste?“  
„Weil Voldemort es ihm befohlen hat.“  
„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn er es nicht getan hätte?“  
„Voldemort hätte ihn wahrscheinlich getötet. Aber das ist egal, denn ich wäre an seiner Stelle nicht einmal Todesser geworden. Wenn man sich Voldemort anschließt, dann ist man selbst daran schuld, wie man endet. Entweder tot oder in Askaban. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, er hätte es ja auch Draco machen lassen können.“  
„Ich kenne diesen Draco zwar nicht“ überlegte Verandis ernsthaft:  
„Aber deinen Gedanken entnehme ich, dass er so alt ist wie du. Und du hasst ihn, und glaubst er würde dich hassen.“  
„Er hasst mich. Genau wie mich Snape hasst. Sie hassen mich, weil sie wissen das ich Voldemort töten werde.“  
„Wenn sie wirklich so vernarrt in Voldemort wären, wieso haben sie nicht schon längst versucht dich zu töten?“  
Dracos Vater wollte mir mal ein Avada anzaubern“ schluckte Harry und gab dann Keks den Rest vom Fleisch.  
„Wollte er nicht“ Severus Snape kam rein und ging gleich zu einem Kühlschrank, holte dort Eiscreme raus:  
„Und langsam bin ich diese haltlosen Behauptungen leid. Niemand will dich töten, Lucius wusste das Dobby eingreifen würde, das hat er mir nur eine Stunde danach erzählt, ansonsten hätte er das Avada selbst abgebrochen. Und Draco hasst dich auch nicht, er findet es sogar sehr schade das ihr nie Freunde geworden seid. In Slytherin wäre es dir auch viel besser ergangen, denn die Mitglieder des Hauses passen auf einander auf. Ich muss Gwendis sagen das Vanille leer ist... Und Dobby ist mittlerweile auch wieder im Malfoy Manor.“  
„Er ist frei.“  
„Und er ist aus freien Stücken wieder dorthin zurück gekehrt. Du hast dir zu lang einreden lassen das die Hauselfen es allgemein schlecht hätten. Dem ist nicht ganz sicher nicht so.“  
„Aber...“  
„Dumbledore wollte das ich dich hasse“ bestimmte Severus plötzlich und knallte die Kühlschranktür entschieden zu, hielt dabei eine Schüssel Eiscreme in den Händen:  
„Er hat mir gesagt, es ist besser so. Es sollte dich hart machen, ich aber könnte dich nie hassen. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer mir das jeden Tag fiel? Wie oft ich den alten Mann gebeten habe, das richtig stellen zu dürfen. Ja, ich habe ihn im Auftrag getötet, ich habe es für Draco gemacht, aber es hat mir ganz sicher nicht leid getan. Er hat mich genauso zu seinem Werkzeug gemacht, wie er es mit dir von Anfang vor hatte.“  
Harry öffnete langsam seinen Mund, Keks schnäbelte ihm beruhigend im Haar.  
Dann blinzelte der junge Mann kurz und murmelte etwas von einem Patronus.  
„Ja, der Patronus“ fauchte Severus:  
„Du hast es gesehen, ich wusste das du in der Nähe warst und das du es siehst. Aber anscheinend hast du es damals nicht verstanden. Ich könnte nie den Sohn deiner Mutter hassen, und was noch wichtiger ist, ich könnte nie den Sohn deines Vaters hassen. Irgendwann wirst du das alles verstehen, und jetzt gehe ich nach Schattenkamm, Vanilleeis kaufen.“ Er stellte das Schokoladeneis zurück und verließ schnaubend die Küche, Harry vergrub leise stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Ich werde einfach Dobby schreiben“ beschloss er dann leise:  
„Der würde mich nie anlügen.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Hier bist du“ Gabriel betrat die Bibliothek und fand dort seinen jungen Schützling auf dem Fenstersims sitzend, nach draußen schauend. Und der ehemalige Auror wusste schon sehr genau worüber der Junge nachdenken musste und sich deswegen genau auf diesem Sims befand.  
„Ich hoffe du hast mich lange genug gesucht“ klagte Harry sofort.  
„Eigentlich nicht, ich habe einfach Adusa gefragt.“  
„Ich hasse es.“  
„Was?“  
„Das sie immer wissen wo ich bin und was ich denke“ beschwerte sich der junge Mann, woraufhin sich Gabriel zu ihm auf das Sims setzte:  
„Und ich weiß überhaupt nicht was hier vor sich geht.“  
„Ich eigentlich auch nicht“ wehrte der ehemalige Auror ab:  
„Aber ich verstehe dich schon, mir würde das auch nicht gefallen. Doch Verandis meinte gestern noch, es wäre erstmal besser dich unwissend zu lassen. Hast du diesem Hauself geschrieben?“  
„Ja. Und diesmal darf sogar einer der Nyxxe den Brief überbringen, Muffin ist unterwegs. Cupcake muss ja heute Wache halten und Adusa wollte Keks nicht schicken. Sie meinte, er würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen und vielleicht auch den ein oder anderen Hauself als Beute ansehen. Er kennt sie nicht, weil es sie in Rumänien nicht gibt. Jetzt muss Keks aber für Gwendis die Post austragen, falls sie was hat.“  
„Aber er wird innerhalb von Rumänien auch nicht soviel Aufsehen erregen, denn er ist ja nicht der einzige große Nyx. Und viele Züchter zum Beispiel, schicken ihre Nyxxe auch mit Post los, es ist nicht unüblich. Nur Menschen halten sich hier Posteulen, Vampire nutzen ihre Nyxxe dafür.“  
„Ich würde gerne mal Baby-Nyxxe sehen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Sie sind sehr niedlich. Ich kenne, aus meiner Zeit als Auror, einen Züchter. Er hatte Probleme mit Einbrüchen und ich habe mich bei ihm auf die Lauer gelegt, konnte dann die Übeltäter auf frischer Tat erwischen. Und zu der Zeit hatte er auch gerade ein paar drei Wochen alte Nyxxe da. Wusstest du, Nyxxe haben bei ihrem Schlüpfen schon alle Federn, sind aber schneeweiß.“  
„Sie sind weiß?“  
„Ja, im Laufe der ersten fünf Jahre werden sie dann schwarz. Früher sagte man, sie würden sich in dieser Zeit mit der schwarzen Magie vereinen, aber das stimmt natürlich nicht. Sie sind schon beim Schlüpfen schwarzmagische Wesen, genau wie Thestrale es auch schon bei ihrer Geburt sind.“  
„Dabei sind auch Thestrale ganz wunderbare Wesen“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Siehst du, Nyxxe und Thestrale sind eigentlich ganz wunderbar und liebenswert, aber selbst hier in Rumänien gibt es Menschen, die diese Wesen meiden und Angst vor ihnen haben. Weil sie sich nie wirklich mit ihnen beschäftigt haben, weil sie sie nicht kennen. Dieser Professor, er musste dir immer nur eine Maske zeigen, und das ist jetzt vorbei. Du kannst ihn jetzt kennenlernen, so wie er wirklich ist, und vielleicht entdeckst du dann etwas was nicht ganz so schwarz ist, wie du es immer geglaubt hast.“  
„Meinst du ich kann einfach so von Heute auf Morgen alles vergessen? Wenn ein Nyx aus Versehen ein Kind tötet, vielleicht weil er es für Beute gehalten hat, können dann die Eltern ihm auch einfach so verzeihen, nur weil er eigentlich ganz lieb ist?“  
Gabriel schwieg, natürlich hatte Harry in dieser Hinsicht recht.  
„Und doch bringt es dich zum Nachdenken, was er gestern gesagt hat“ nickte der Koch dann und holte sich den Jungen einfach in die Arme, der sich daraufhin auch tatsächlich an ihn kuschelte.  
„Ich wüsste gerne mehr. Ich habe schon einmal geahnt, dass er zu meiner Mutter ein besonderes Verhältnis hatte, wahrscheinlich war er in sie verliebt. Und vielleicht dachte ich auch, er würde mich genau deswegen hassen, weil ich nicht sein Sohn bin, sondern der seines Feindes aus der Schulzeit. Und dann sagt er das gestern und alles...“  
„Es hast alles zerstört, an was du geglaubt hast...“  
„Ja. Genau wie das Interview, welches Arthur Weasley gegeben hat. Und ich habe hier eine aktuellere Zeitung. Einer der Angestellten hat sie mir eben gebracht“ Harry holte den Tagespropheten hervor:  
„Ich traue mich fast schon gar nicht, sie zu lesen.“  
„Aber auch nur fast“ schmunzelte Gabriel und nahm sich die Zeitung, schlug sie auf, so das sie Beide hinein sehen konnten:  
„Ja, definitiv, sie werden alle sterben.“  
Gleich auf der ersten Seite stand in großen Lettern:  
„Werden wir jetzt alle sterben?“  
Und darunter das Voldemort nun alle Chancen hatte die Macht an sich zu reißen, es gäbe niemanden mehr der ihn aufhalten könnte.  
„Wieso lässt das Ministerium den Tagespropheten eine solche Panik verbreiten. Bis jetzt hat sich Voldemort ja anscheinend noch gar nicht gemeldet“ seufzte Harry.  
„Weil Pressefreiheit herrscht. Sie dürfen schreiben was sie wollen, und wahrscheinlich machen sie sich selbst auch schon in die Hose.“  
„Das Ministerium oder der Tagesprophet“ fragte Harry neugierig und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Gabriel, es war ja nicht so das er so etwas nicht genoss. Und wenn der ehemalige Auror dies zuließ, wieso nicht? Es tat wirklich mal gut in den Arm genommen zu werden und zu wissen, dass man nicht unbedingt auf sich selbst aufpassen musste... das man beschützt wurde.  
„Wahrscheinlich Beide. Sie haben sich zu sehr auf dich verlassen und jetzt stehen sie dumm da. Wenn ich wüsste das meine einzige Hoffnung auf den Sieg nicht mehr da ist, würde ich trotzdem in den Kampf ziehen und zumindest ein paar Feinde mit in die Hölle nehmen.“  
„Ich auch“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Ich wollte nie die einzige Hoffnung aller sein. Es ist meine Pflicht Voldemort zu töten, ja, das weiß ich schon seit dem ich das erste mal die magische Welt betreten habe... aber was ist wenn ich versage? Stellen sich dann alle in einer Reihe vor Voldemort auf und lassen sich von ihm töten? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, ich bin sterblich, ich muss nur einen Fehler begehen und schon sehe ich meine Eltern wieder.“  
„Bei dem hohen Waschlappen-Anteil kann ich mir gut vorstellen das sie sich, und das magische Großbritannien, sehr schnell aufgeben“ schmunzelte Gabriel und gab Harry einen Kuss auf den Kopf:  
„Ich weiß nicht ob die Drei, oder mittlerweile Vier, richtig handeln, indem sie dir so viel verschweigen. Aber wahrscheinlich wollen sie dich nur beschützen.“  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin schon sehr lange kein Kind mehr. Ich kann mit vielen Dingen sehr gut umgehen und wenn nicht, dann habe ich eigentlich immer jemanden, der mir beisteht.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen leicht.  
„Die Weasleys wahrscheinlich nicht mehr“ er tippte auf die Zeitung, dort stand ein kleiner Artikel, in der Arthur darüber nachdenkt das Land zu verlassen, er sieht seine Familie nicht mehr in Sicherheit und das nur, weil Harry Potter zu feige war seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.  
„Er sagt, er ist sich sicher das du noch lebst und das du einfach nur abgehauen bist“ stellte Gabriel ernst fest:  
„Und der Reporter schreibt, dass er für das Interview im Fuchsbau war und Arthurs einzige Tochter weinend daneben gesessen habe. Außerdem sei sie ja angeblich deine große Liebe gewesen und die lässt man doch nicht einfach zurück. Dazu schreibt der Reporter das einzig Vernünftige in dieser Zeitung, nämlich das immer noch die Möglichkeit besteht das du tot bist.“  
„Sollten sie mir je wieder begegnen, und das werden sie sicherlich, dann kriegen sie mir was zu hören...“ Harry hielt inne:  
„Charlie ist hier in Rumänien.“  
„Wer?“  
„Charlie Weasley. Er arbeitet mit Drachen.“  
„Komm jetzt nicht auf dumme Ideen, es darf niemand wissen das du hier bist und er würde es sicher sofort seiner Familie erzählen. Und dann sehen sie sich noch in ihrer Version der Geschichte bestätigt. Außerdem sind die Drachen sehr weit weg von hier. Wir sind hier unterhalb von Siebenbürgen, in der großen Walachei, die Drachen leben nur in Bukowina, was schon an die Ukraine grenzt.“  
„Bukowina ist ein Teil von Rumänien?“  
„Ja, genau wie die große Walachei, die kleine Walachei, Siebenbürgen und einige andere. Ihr kennt Siebenbürgen auch als Transsylvanien, dort liegt der Ursprung aller Vampire.“  
„Auch der von Verandis?“  
„Nein. Verandis und Gwendis stammen aus Banat, an der Grenze zu Serbien. Adusa kommt aus Sibirien.“  
„Sie heißt eigentlich Adusa-Daro?“  
„Das Daro ist ein Zusatz, den man dort Adligen einst gab. Sie hört es nicht gerne, aber ja, es ist ihr vollständiger Name.“  
„Sie ist also eine richtige Lady“ schmunzelte Harry und rieb seine kalte Nase am Pullover des Kochs:  
„Ich wünschte sie würden mich wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln. Von Snape erwarte ich das gar nicht, aber sehe ich für die Drei aus wie ein Kind, oder für dich?“  
„Für mich nicht“ Gabriel steckte die Zeitung ein und schlang seine beiden Arme um den Körper des jungen Mannes:  
„Ich kann deinen Frust wirklich verstehen, aber wahrscheinlich musst du dem Ganzen einfach nur noch ein wenig Zeit geben. Sie sind besorgt um dich, und sie wissen wahrscheinlich gar nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Einerseits wollen sie dich schützen, andererseits aber auch darauf vorbereiten was dich zukünftig erwartet. Wieso sprichst du nicht einmal mit dem Professor, unter vier Augen und vielleicht bei einer Tasse Tee. Vielleicht kannst du so ein paar Informationen aus ihm heraus locken.“  
„Wenn er mit mir reden will...“ Harry rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Und jetzt darf ich noch nicht mal nach Schattenkamm. Ich krieg hier langsam irgendeinen Wahnsinn, weil ich eingesperrt bin und immer die gleichen Leute zu sehen bekomme.“  
„Ich habe letzte Nacht noch mit Verandis darüber gesprochen, wir dürfen dir dein Misstrauen nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Wenn du willst können wir gleich nach Schattenkamm runtergehen und zumindest etwas einkaufen. Nur das Gasthaus ist dir noch verboten.“  
„Wahrscheinlich will er, dass ich nicht so viel mit den Einheimischen rede“ klagte Harry, winkte dann aber gelassen ab:  
„Zumindest aber darf ich einkaufen gehen... ich habe kein Geld. Ich kann ja auch gar nicht zur Bank.“  
„Ich habe genügend Geld“ Gabriel stand auf und zog Harry vom Sims runter:  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als es darum ging mit dir einkaufen zu gehen hat der Professor eine volle Geldbörse hervor geholt und meinte die wurde ihm, für dich, mitgegeben. Ich habe beschlossen das Geld erstmal zu verwalten, zumindest solange bis du alleine nach Schattenkamm gehen darfst.“  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen woher das Geld ist“ seufzte Harry und zauberte seinen Umhang herbei:  
„Gehen wir und bringen auch den Nyxxen etwas mit. Muffin wird sich bestimmt über ein kleines, leckeres Geschenk freuen, wenn er aus England zurück ist.“  
„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher“ nickte Gabriel und zauberte seinen Umhang ebenfalls herbei.  
Hoffentlich konnte er Harry so ein wenig auf andere Gedanken bringen, und ihm zeigen das nicht alles, und jeder, gegen ihn war.


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich wette Valdor wird dich gleich erstmal beschützen wollen, oder irgendwie anders umsorgen“ Gabriel und Harry verließen das Kastell und nahmen dann den „Trampelpfad“ runter zum Dorf. Das war das erste Mal, dass der junge Mann etwas anderes als das Kastell und den Weinberg sehen würde, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er auch gar kein Bedürfnis danach weg zu apparieren.  
Was erwartete ihn denn in England?  
Zeigte er sich, war er vielleicht wirklich ein Feigling gewesen, jemand der einfach abhaute. Und keiner würde ihm glauben, dass Vampire ihn nach Rumänien entführten.  
Besser war, er kehrte erst zum entscheidenden Kampf zurück und hatte dann vielleicht sogar etwas von Gabriel gelernt.  
Etwas was ihm dann das Leben rettete.  
„Wieso?“  
„Er ist sehr väterlich. Entweder sorgt er sich um dein leibliches Wohl, oder darum das du auch wirklich alles im Kastell bekommst, was du brauchst. Und ich gebe zu, mir würde das nichts ausmachen. Ich koche gerne für dich, und auch für den Professor, aber ich soll auch ein wenig auf dich achten, dich durch das Kastell, und jetzt auch nach Schattenkamm, begleiten. In der Zeit, in der wir hier unterwegs sind, müsste ich eigentlich schon das nächste Essen zubereiten. Ich kann nicht Auror und Koch gleichzeitig sein, das ging noch nie.“  
„Ich brauche aber auch mehr einen Koch, als einen Auror“ Harry hob neugierig die Augenbrauen und Gabriel schmunzelte ein wenig darüber.  
„Du brauchst einen Freund, so wie eben, und der wäre ich am liebsten“ bestimmte er und sofort wurde der junge Mann knallrot:  
„Nicht so wie du es jetzt denkst, jedenfalls noch nicht.“  
Und sofort wurde Harry noch roter.  
„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine“ bestimmte der ehemalige Auror dann und holte sich den Jungen für einen Moment in die Arme:  
„Ich hab die Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass du nichts vermisst und eindeutig hast du bisher niemanden sonst gefunden, mit dem du reden kannst. Außerdem ist Valdor zwar in Rente, aber ich wette nicht nur die drei Vampire würden sich freuen, wenn sie mal wieder ein Dessert von ihm zu sehen bekämen. Er kann auch alles kochen, da er seinen Enkel alleine groß gezogen hat. Seine Tochter ist bei der Geburt des Jungen gestorben und der Vater hat sich davon gemacht. Ich wollte mich darum kümmern, denn es ist im magischen Rumänien strafbar sein Kind einfach so zurück zu lassen, aber er hat das Land schneller verlassen als ich gucken konnte. Mittlerweile ist der Enkel aber auch in der Ausbildung zum Heiler, in Bukarest, was Valdor natürlich noch einsamer macht. Und sehr stolz, nicht jeder schafft die Qualifikation für eine solche Ausbildung, Durmstrang legt nicht gerade wert auf die Heilkünste.“  
„Wieso bittet er nicht darum vielleicht im Kastell eine einfachere Anstellung zu bekommen?“  
„Vielleicht weil er Angst hat abgelehnt zu werden.“  
„Ich werde einfach erwähnen, dass mir dein Essen nicht schmeckt, dann ist er schneller im Kastell zurück als Verandis gucken kann“ bestimmte Harry sofort und dann erreichten sie auch Schattenkamm.  
Der Weg, welcher dann doch zum Teil gepflastert war, endete auf dem Dorfplatz, in dessen Mitte ein alter Brunnen stand. Man konnte sofort alles vom Dorf sehen, den Supermarkt, das Gasthaus, Bäcker und Metzger. Die Häuser waren alt und wirkten wirklich sehr osteuropäisch, grau und mit etwas Fachwerk, aber an jedem Fenster gab es Blumen und die Vorhänge zeigten sich in ebenso bunten Farben.  
Der schwarze Nebel hing über dem Dorf wie ein schwerer, finsterer Teppich und doch glaubte Harry, dass hinter diesen wenigen Türen sehr freundliche Menschen lebten.  
Nun konnte er auch den Fluss hören, zwei Frauen kamen plaudernd aus dem Supermarkt, entdeckten Gabriel und winkten ihm fröhlich zu.  
„Anna, Jenna, habt ihr Valdor gesehen“ rief er ihnen sofort zu und sie zeigten auf den Supermarkt, dann setzten sie ihren Weg kichernd fort.  
„Ich habe eine Idee“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Wir gehen da rein und tun so, als wolle ich dir zeigen was ich essen mag. Ich sehe etwas genervt aus, und du auch, dann stellst du mir Valdor vor und am Ende können wir ihn gleich mitnehmen. Und dann bist du fürs Amüsieren da, und er fürs Kochen. Und er kann ruhig nebenbei ein paar Desserts für die anderen machen, dann sehen sie auch, das er noch fit genug ist... er ist doch fit, oder?“  
„Ja, natürlich“ nickte Gabriel und sie betraten den Supermarkt. Es war ein kleines Geschäft, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass der Inhaber noch einiges auf Lager hatte.  
Und es gab gerade nur einen Kunden im Laden.  
Dieser war über zwei Meter groß, muskulös, hatte langes graues Haar und trug ein einfaches Hemd, sowieso eine alte Leinenhose.  
War das etwa Valdor?  
Harry sah zu Gabriel, der nickte kurz und sofort fing der junge Mann mit seinem Schauspiel an:  
„Also wenn ich noch mal dein schreckliches Curry essen muss... hier, wir kaufen Rindfleisch und dann machst du mir heute ein Chili.“  
„Chili ist definitiv unter meiner Würde“ bestimmte Gabriel sofort:  
„Und das Curry war nur aus den besten Zutaten. In meinem Restaurant... Valdor!“  
„Gabriel“ brummte der große Kerl, welcher sich nun zu ihnen umgedreht hatte, gemütlich:  
„Haben uns ja lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wen hast du da mitgebracht?“  
„Das ist Harry, er wohnt derzeit im Kastell und man hat mich geholt, um für ihn zu kochen, aber ihm schmeckt nichts.“  
„Ich bin einfach gestrickt, dieses ganze Sterne-Zeugs ist einfach nur...“ der junge Mann schüttelte sich und gab Valdor erstmal die Hand, der extra darauf aufpasste diese nicht zu fest zu drücken, er sah aber auch wirklich kräftig aus. Und dann diese tiefblauen Augen, soviel Güte und Zuneigung, er war definitiv ein guter Vater, und Großvater.  
„Ich will nur, dass er das Beste bekommt“ wehrte Gabriel gelassen ab, langsam schien Valdor dann auch darauf zu reagieren, dazu war ja auch Harry nicht gerade kräftig gebaut:  
„Das wollen wir alle im Kastell oben.“  
„Mmh“ brummte Valdor und musterte Harry von Oben bis Unten, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Einkäufen zu und der Junge warf dem ehemaligen Auroren einen neugierigen Blick zu.  
„Aber dann dürft ihr mir keine Jacobsmuscheln vorsetzen“ bestimmte Harry dann und ging zum Fleisch:  
„Die waren eklig und schleimig.“  
„Aber sie sind sehr gesund“ nickte Gabriel ernst und bekam einen Braten vor die Nase gehalten:  
„Ich kann ihn dir mit Spargel füllen.“  
„Igitt... wie wäre es mit Brot, und noch mehr Fleisch.“  
„Wir sind nicht bei den Bauern, und ich wette dem Professor würde Spargel schmecken.“  
„Professor“ fragte Valdor neugierig.  
„Ich muss seit ein paar Tagen für noch einen Gast kochen, auch ein Brite, er ist extra gekommen falls Harry etwas zustößt. Er ist Heiler und Zaubertränkemeister und war auch schon ein paar mal zu Gast.“  
„Dann wahrscheinlich, als ich schon in Rente war. Oder im Urlaub, hab ja immer die sechs Wochen Sommerferien bekommen, als Fjell noch zur Schule ging.“  
„Das ist natürlich möglich. Dem Professor schmeckt jedenfalls was ich ihm vorsetze, nur Harry sieht langsam so aus als wolle er lieber fasten. Und dann kriege ich Ärger.“  
„Mmh“ brummte Valdor erneut und ging dann zur Kasse, um seine Einkäufe zu bezahlen. Aber Gabriel war schnell bei ihm, und übernahm das, meinte es wäre schön Valdor einmal wieder gesehen zu haben.  
„Mmh“ war die einzige, sehr brummige, Antwort darauf, dann musterte Valdor noch mal kurz den Jungen und verließ dann den Supermarkt.  
„Hat es nicht funktioniert“ fragte Harry sofort besorgt:  
„Also ich mag ihn, er ist etwas... brummig... aber doch sehr nett.“  
„Die typische Herzlichkeit der alten Rumänen“ lachte Gabriel und kaufte dann mit Harry zusammen ein paar Sachen, die dieser unbedingt brauchte, oder glaubte zu brauchen, dann verließen sie voll bepackt den Supermarkt und sahen dort Valdor am Brunnen stehen.  
Er hatte seine Einkäufe nicht dabei, wahrscheinlich nach Hause gezaubert, und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Blicke spießten die Beiden förmlich auf, Harry ahnte etwas und damit bestätigte sich auch sein erster Eindruck... Valdor war nicht dumm.  
„Was hat euch Gwendis gezahlt, damit ihr mich mit diesem schlechten Schauspiel ins Kastell hoch locken wollt“ brummte er die Beiden an, wurde daraufhin verwirrt angesehen:  
„Seit ich in Rente bin, versucht sie ständig mich dazu zu bewegen als Dessertkoch zurück zu kehren. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Verandis will dies nicht und er schläft heute.“ Valdor zeigte zum Nebel hoch, woraufhin Harry noch verwirrter war.  
„Der Nebel ist dichter und schwärzer, wenn Verandis schläft“ erklärte Gabriel kurz:  
„Und nein, es war nicht Gwendis' Idee, sondern meine. Denn ich muss auch auf Harry aufpassen, und während ich bei ihm bin, kocht niemand für ihn. Oder für den Professor. Von Gwendis wirst du übrigens sowieso nicht viel zu sehen bekommen, sie liebt den Mann abgöttisch und wenn sie nicht arbeitet, dann isst sie, oder ist bei ihm.“  
„Ich bin in Rente“ polterte Valdor die Beiden an:  
„Und auch wenn das eine sehr langweilige und einsame Situation ist, ich gehe nicht hoch zum Kastell und bettele um Beschäftigung.“  
Das war also der wirkliche Grund, Geldsorgen hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht, deswegen gab es keinen vernünftigen Grund wieder zu arbeiten. Und das erst recht nicht im Kastell... egal wie sehr Gwendis darum schon bettelte, Valdor wollte nicht aussehen als käme er angekrochen.  
„Dann sage ich Verandis halt heute Abend, dass ich dich als Koch will“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Dann wird er dich schon ins Kastell schaffen.“  
„Unterstehe dich“ schimpfte Valdor sofort.  
„Dann solltest du jetzt mitkommen, wir gehen noch zum Metzger und Bäcker, und dann habe ich Hunger. Ich habe übrigens öfters Hunger als Gabriel kocht, dass wusste er bisher nur noch nicht.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte der ehemalige Auror.  
„Ich komme von Verwandten, die mich fast jeden Abend hungrig ins Bett geschickt haben, weil ich irgendwas nicht so gemacht habe, wie sie es wollten. Und wenn ihnen nicht geschmeckt hat, was ich Morgens gekocht habe, dann konnte ich froh sein, wenn ich zumindest die verbrannten Reste essen durfte. Denen war schon immer egal, dass ich ihnen irgendwann ihren Muggelhintern retten werde.“ Und wie auf Kommando meldete sich Harrys Magen lautstark, woraufhin er einfach in eine der Tüten griff und versuchte mit einer Hand die Kekse zu öffnen.  
Seufzend half ihm Gabriel dabei.  
„Wieso hast du das nicht gesagt? Ich hätte dir öfters was gemacht, oder mehr.“  
„Ich kann nicht soviel auf einmal essen und dann acht Stunden davon satt sein. In Hogwarts habe ich mir immer was mit in den Schlafsaal genommen“ wobei er da lieber verschwieg, dass Ron oft an seine Vorräte ging:  
„Letzte Nacht hat mich Adusa in der Küche erwischt. Wir haben dann zusammen drei Schüsseln Pudding geleert.“  
Und schon war Harry bei Valdor im Arm, der ihn mit all seiner väterlichen Liebe an die Brust drückte und dabei ungehalten brummte.  
„Ich komme mit“ bestimmte dieser dann sofort:  
„Und wenn Verandis was dagegen hat, dann bekommt er den Eierlikör-Pudding, den er so liebt, dann frisst er mir genauso aus den Händen wie früher. Los, einkaufen. Und wir holen beim Metzger einen Braten, den fülle ich dir mit ordentlich Gemüse und Fleisch, Spargel gibt es bei mir nicht. Und wenn du demnächst nachts Hunger hast, dann weckst du mich.“

„Valdor ist zu Besuch“ begrüßte Adusa den ehemaligen Angestellten, und sie lächelte sogar dabei:  
„Sicher ist er gekommen, weil Gabriel und Harry ihn dazu eingeladen haben.“  
„Ich werde hier arbeiten, solange der Junge da ist, werde für ihn kochen.“  
„Wieso das“ Adusa sah sehr neugierig zu den Beiden, woraufhin Harry am Liebsten eine Maus geworden wäre:  
„Ist Harry Potter nicht zufrieden mit dem, was Gabriel für ihn kocht?“  
„Also... ich... ähm...“ stotterte der junge Mann mit einem hochroten Kopf:  
„Es war Gabriels Idee.“  
„Adusa wird nun die Gedanken aller drei Menschen hier lesen, damit sie erfährt wie es wirklich war.“  
„Das brauchst du nicht, Mädchen“ lachte Valdor fröhlich auf und drückte sie einfach an sich:  
„Die haben mir schon ein ordentliches Schauspiel heute geboten, von wegen es gäbe hier nur Spargel und irgendwelche Muscheln. Und wo ist eigentlich dieser Professor, den ich auch bekochen soll.“  
„Valdor“ quietschte es von irgendwoher und schon hatte er Gwendis im Arm, die er ebenso fest an sich drückte, sie wurde tatsächlich von Snape verfolgt. Dieser sah sich dann auch gleich an, was die Beiden da so eingekauft hatten und nahm sich von der guten, rumänischen Schokolade.  
„Kann man ihm trauen“ musterte er Valdor neugierig, natürlich zeigte er sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dessen kräftiger Gestalt, nur schien sein Blick ein wenig eifersüchtig zu sein.  
Und da rupfte er Gwendis auch schon von Valdor ab und holte sie sich selbst in die Arme, sein Blick verriet nun: „Die gehört mir und wenn du sie willst, musst du mich vorher töten.“  
Ein Blick den auch Valdor richtig deutete, aber er klopfte Severus nur fröhlich auf die Schultern.  
„Glaub mir, Junge“ Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, sicher hatte es noch nie jemand gewagt Severus Snape „Junge“ zu nennen:  
„Ich war hier schon angestellt, da hast du noch in deine Windeln gemacht. Und ich koche wahrscheinlich sogar noch besser als der hier, mit seinen Sternchen.“  
„Es war nur ein Stern“ bemerkte Gabriel sofort:  
„Und ich habe ihn nicht mehr, weil mein Restaurant ihn bekommen hat, und nicht nur ich allein.“  
„Ja ja. Und jetzt kommt, ich beziehe hier erstmal mein Zimmer...“  
„Adusa hat es mittlerweile ausräumen lassen. Valdor bekommt ein anderes Zimmer“ verkündete die weiße Vampirin ernst und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Aber die Möbel von Valdor sind noch in den Lagerräumen. Adusa wird dafür sorgen, dass sie bald für ihn bereit sind. Und eventuell ist es sehr gut, dass Valdor hierher gekommen ist. Severus sollte Harry den Brief zeigen.“  
„Es kam ein Brief“ fragte der Junge besorgt, woraufhin Severus das Schreiben hervor holte und kurz darauf zauberte, dann gab er es Harry.  
„Habt ihr in Schattenkamm gegessen“ fragte er, bevor er ihn den Umschlag öffnen ließ:  
„Ich will nicht das Harry hier umkippt. Das Schreiben ist von Remus, und es könnte dich eventuell schockieren.“  
„Voldemort, oder“ fragte der junge Mann ernst und öffnete den Umschlag, sofort sah er das Severus wohl ein paar Wörter wegzauberte, aber das Wichtige war allein der Inhalt. Das Haus der Dursleys brannte letzte Nacht ab und der Orden fand die Asche von drei Menschen.  
Harry schwankte, Gabriel packte sofort zu und hielt ihn fest.  
„Wieso“ fragte er dann leise:  
„Sie waren einfach nur Muggel. Sie waren für niemanden eine Bedrohung, Voldemort denkt doch, ich bin tot.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber wir sind uns auch sicher, dass er nicht dahinter steckt. Muffin ist noch nicht zurück, der Brief kam mit Remus' persönlicher Eule.“  
„Remus hat ja auch nichts mit den Malfoys zu tun.“  
„Er befindet sich gerade teilweise im Malfoy Manor, meistens an Vollmond, um sich dort zu verwandeln. Sie haben einen kleinen Wald auf dem Gelände, den kann er nutzen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Und da Morgen Vollmond ist, und ich das Papier aus dem Manor kenne, ist er wahrscheinlich gerade dort. Brauchst du einen Stärkungstrank, oder etwas zur Beruhigung?“  
„Schnaps“ keuchte Harry und hielt sich dann einfach an Gabriel fest. Er wusste gerade auch nicht was ihn mehr schockte, der Tod seiner Verwandten, oder das Remus zur Verwandlung zu den Malfoys ging.  
Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht, da war doch etwas nicht so wie er es all die Jahre dachte.  
Kämpften die Malfoys gegen Voldemort?  
Oder Remus für den dunklen Lord?  
„Schauen wir mal ob Verandis noch den ukrainischen Wodka in seinem bevorzugten Versteck hat“ schlug Valdor vor und hob sich Harry einfach auf die Arme:  
„Und dann mache ich für euch alle Steaks und Käsekuchen, was sagt ihr dazu?“  
„Ich liebe Käsekuchen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und Harry quietschte erschrocken auf.


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich würde dir gerne schon alles sagen, aber ich...“  
„Ich komme mit allem klar, ich bin kein Kind mehr“ schimpfte Harry zwischen Steaks, Knödeln und Soße.  
„Darum geht es nicht, ich wurde gebeten die Einzelheiten unserem Freund zu überlassen. Er möchte persönlich mit dir darüber sprechen, du sollst alles aus erster Hand erfahren. Aber ich kann dir schon soviel sagen“ Severus atmete tief durch, während Valdor nach dem Kuchen sah:  
„Ich glaube das die Weasleys hinter dem Mord an deiner Familie stehen. Und nicht nur ich bin davon überzeugt.“  
„Wieso sollten sie das tun“ Harry klappte der Mund auf, aber noch bevor das halb gekaute Essen heraus fiel konnte Gabriel ihm den Mund wieder zu schieben.  
Severus rieb sich zwischen den Augen und dann massierte er kurz seine Nase, es war also nicht wirklich gut zu erklären und dabei die Details zu verschweigen.  
„Menschen sind oft bereit dazu viel zu tun, wenn sie Macht in greifbarer Nähe sehen“ nickte Adusa ernst:  
„Verandis schläft, sonst würde er das jetzt besser erklären können. Diese Menschen sind vielleicht sehr froh, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr da ist und glauben, entgegen ihrer Aussagen, dass er tot ist. Und um sicher zu gehen, töten sie die letzten Verwandten von Harry Potter, damit er nicht wiederkommt, und wenn auch nur als Geist.“  
„Ich wäre jetzt gerne der Poltergeist der Weasleys“ klagte der junge Mann:  
„Die Dursleys haben die magische Welt gehasst, sie haben mich gehasst, aber trotz allem waren sie meine Familie. Es hat niemand verdient wegen so etwas ermordet zu werden, auch nicht die Menschen, welche ich abgrundtief verachte. Ich kann nicht glauben das...“  
Er unterbrach sich, vielleicht wollte er es nur nicht glauben, er wusste doch selbst wie sehr die Weasleys der Macht, und dem Geld, hinterher waren. Die Zwillinge waren immer die Einzigen gewesen, die einen Geschäftssinn hatten und wussten, wie sie das Geld in ihre Taschen förmlich hinein fliegen lassen konnten. Sie brauchten nicht zu tricksen, oder zu betrügen, um reich zu werden. Ihre Eltern aber waren nie so erfolgreich gewesen.  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass zumindest Arthur und Molly soweit gehen würden“ fragte Severus neugierig:  
„Und Remus ist gerade sicher nicht nur wegen der Verwandlung im Manor. Im Orden wird es heiß und auch wenn sie es nie gezeigt haben, zumindest Arthur und Molly hassen Werwölfe und ähnlich menschliche Wesen. Auch Vampire, Elfen, oder Zentauren.“  
„Greyback hat...“  
„Schon vorher. Glaub mir“ wehrte der Professor ab und endlich holte Valdor den Käsekuchen aus dem Ofen, wie lecker der duftete:  
„Fünfzig Galleonen, wenn ich ihn nur mit Gwendis teilen muss.“  
„Ich bin nicht käuflich und ich habe den Kuchen für alle gemacht“ brummte dieser gemütlich:  
„Meine Rente ist hervorragend, ich hätte mir schon längst eine Villa in Wegesruh leisten können, hänge aber zu sehr an Schattenkamm. Mit Geld bekommt man mich nicht.“  
„Aber vielleicht mit etwas gegen das Rheuma in den Fingern, ich hab es gesehen als du den Teig gemacht hast und ich bin bereit zu helfen...“  
„Severus“ kam sofort von Gwendis und er sah neugierig zu ihr:  
„Gib ihm das Mittel so, Valdor ist einer meiner liebsten Freunde. Er soll keine Schmerzen in den Händen haben. Bitte.“  
Der Professor seufzte leise auf, und da war es auch schon zu spät, Gabriel und Adusa hatten sich einfach von dem Käsekuchen genommen.  
Und sie genossen ihn sichtlich.  
„Arthur ist jetzt...“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Natürlich ist er jetzt das Oberhaupt des Ordens“ winkte der Zaubertränkemeister ab und holte sich ein Stück von dem Kuchen, der schmeckte wirklich großartig:  
„McGonagall hat sich immer nur um Hogwarts gekümmert. Sie war Dumbledore treu ergeben, aber eben auch nur in der Schule, das ist ihre Heimat und ihr Leben. Niemand sieht sie als wirkliche Bedrohung an, wobei man bei Arthur nie weiß, was er schon im nächsten Moment über einzelne Personen denkt. Aber Remus weiß schon lange, dass Arthur ihn hasst, und Molly auch, sowie wahrscheinlich alle Weasleys, außer der Zwillinge. Die haben aber auch ein ähnliches Gemüt wie der Flohträger und sie wissen, dass er zu den Rumtreibern gehörte. Sie haben dich belogen, sie bekamen die Karte in ihrem ersten Jahr von ihm.“  
„Du weißt von der Karte?“  
„Natürlich. Einer meiner Tränke hat sie zum Leben erweckt. Du kannst ein Bild mit fünfhundert Zaubern belegen, solange es kein Trank zum Leben erweckt, ist es nur ein Bild. Und ja, ich weiß wie man die Karte öffnet, aber ich dachte damals, dass sie dir vielleicht Black zeigt. Aber stattdessen zeigt sie dir Pettigrew. Damit habe ich niemals gerechnet und Remus erzählt mir auch nicht immer alles, auch wenn ich ihn zu meinen Freunden zähle... und er mich zu seinen. Er hat damals Black versteckt, ja, aber wusste auch nicht das Pettigrew noch irgendwo herum geistert. Remus ist manchmal ein besserer Spion als ich, Dumbledore hat ihn geholt, damit er dich vor Black beschützt und was macht er, er versteckt den Köter gleich in der Nachbarschaft.“  
„Du hasst mich wirklich nicht“ murmelte Harry leise und wollte sich über das Gesicht streichen, stattdessen hielt ihm Gabriel ein Stück Kuchen unter die Nase, und er biss auch ab:  
„Gabriel, ich entlasse dich als Koch.“  
„Ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber“ wehrte der ehemalige Auror daraufhin sofort ab und fütterte Harry noch mit dem Rest des Stückes.  
„Ich wollte dich immer nur beschützen. Ich wollte dich sogar damals aufnehmen, als Lily und James getötet wurden“ seufzte Severus:  
„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich auch die ersten Lebensjahre hier untergebracht. Zumindest von Adusa kann ich erwarten, dass sie weiß wie man ein Kind aufzieht.“  
„Warst du schon mal Mutter“ staunte Harry sofort.  
„Adusa hatte eine Tochter“ nickte die Vampirin ernst:  
„Aber sie lebt schon sehr lange nicht mehr, aber Adusa weiß, dass sie Enkel hat und das diese auch schon Kinder bekamen.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund langsam und schien dann nachzurechnen, Enkel oder Ur-ur-ur-Enkel.  
„Adusa hat beschlossen das Harry ein auch anderes Geheimnis erfahren sollte. Auch wenn sie und Gwendis noch nicht mit Verandis darüber gesprochen haben. Adusa, Gwendis und Verandis waren vor der Verwandlung keine Menschen.“ Sie hob ihre Haare etwas hoch und präsentierte Harry zwei spitze Elfenohren.  
„Adusa war eine Schneeelfe aus Sibirien, Verandis und ich waren Waldelfen“ erklärte Gwendis ernst, und weder Gabriel, noch Severus oder Valdor waren erstaunt darüber, zumindest die Angestellten und Freunde wussten also davon.  
„Deswegen die Süßigkeiten, oder“ staunte Harry, irgendwie ergab nun sehr vieles einen Sinn.  
„Ja. Verandis hat nur einen Zauber genommen, den auch Dracula benutzte, nur etwas eher als dieser. Manchmal sagt er, er habe den Zauber an Dracula verkauft, aber sicher ist es nicht. Er war damals jedenfalls nicht einverstanden damit, sterblich zu sein. Auch wenn Elfen allgemein sehr langlebig sind, es reichte ihm nicht und als er ungefähr sechshundert Jahre alt war, fand er diesen Weg. Ich war wirklich fünfzehn, als ich gebissen wurde, aber Adusa auch schon über fünfhundert Jahre alt.“  
„Adusa war die Tochter in einem adligen Haus, der Schneeelfen. Sie standen dem Königshaus sehr nahe, Adusa war mit einem der Prinzen verheiratet. Aber er war kein guter Mann. Adusa musste ihn heiraten, weil er sie vergewaltigte und sie dadurch ihre Tochter bekam. Verandis kam zu Besuch, er sah was Adusa erleiden musste“ erzählte die ehemalige Schneeelfe ernst:  
„Er verwandelte Adusa und erlaubte ihr alle zu ermorden, welche ihr Leid zufügten. Danach durfte Adusa nie wieder töten, und sie hält sich daran.“  
„Haben die Schneeelfen nicht gleich gesehen das er...“  
„Wir können etwas besonderes“ erklärte Gwendis:  
„Aber nur tagsüber“ ihre Gestalt verschwamm langsam, sie wurde noch etwas kleiner, ihre Haut rosiger und ihre Augen tiefblau:  
„Wir können tagsüber unsere Elfengestalt annehmen, und das wird Verandis auch getan haben. Dafür aber können wir zum Beispiel keine Menschen, oder Elfen eben, zu Vampiren beißen, es geht nur mit dem Zauber. Und Verandis macht das nicht gerne, es ist blutig und anstrengend.“  
Sie verwandelte sich langsam zurück.  
„Ich war in einem Waisenhaus, als Verandis und Adusa mich da raus holten. Ich war meinen Eltern zu anders... ich wollte nicht... in Bäumen hausen und das Mütterchen am Herd spielen. Außerdem sind Waldelfen Vegetarier, als ich darum bat Fleisch probieren zu dürfen, haben sie mich zu einem Heiler geschickt. Der hat ihnen dann gesagt, dass sie mich nie hätten bekommen dürfen, ich sei das reine Böse. Von da an haben sie mich nur noch gehasst und dann ins Waisenhaus geschickt, wo ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann gestorben wäre.“  
„Adusa und Verandis hatten nicht vor jemanden zu adoptieren“ nickte die weiße Vampirin ernst:  
„Aber als sie Beide die Waldelfen besuchten, flog ihnen die Leiterin des Waisenhauses vor die Füße.“  
„Sie wollte mich ans Bett fesseln und mit irgendwelchen Säften ruhig stellen, da bin ich ausgerastet“ schnaubte Gwendis böse:  
„Verandis konnte mich adoptieren, die waren froh das sie mich los geworden sind. Er hat mich verwandelt und dann erlaubte er mir ebenfalls jeden zu töten, der mir Leid zufügte. Aber ich war nie so hasserfüllt gewesen, ich brauchte das nicht. Mir gab es allein Genugtuung das ich ewig leben würde, glücklich sein konnte, während meine Eltern und die Leiterin des Waisenhaus wahrscheinlich jetzt schon in der Erde verrotten.“  
„Wie Harry Potter sieht“ nickte Adusa:  
„Verandis und seine Freunde vertrauen ihm, sie sagen nur nicht alles sofort, weil sie seine Reaktion nicht vorhersehen können. Was hätte Harry Potter getan, wenn er schon am ersten Tag erfuhr, dass die anwesenden Vampire vorher keine Menschen waren? Oder das nicht alle seine Freunde auch wirklich seine Freunde gewesen sind, oder seine Feinde nicht wirklich seine Feinde.“  
„Ich hätte vielleicht einiges nicht geglaubt, oder verstanden“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber mittlerweile ist vieles davon auch einfach logisch. Auch wenn ich immer noch hoffe, dass es nicht die Weasleys waren, die... Voldemort hat keinen Grund unschuldige Muggel abzufackeln. Und er hätte sie sicher auch gefoltert, oder so. Er hätte Spuren hinterlassen, ein Feuer zerstört alles... und Arthur arbeitet im Ministerium.“  
„Er braucht den Posten, um weiterhin an Informationen zu kommen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Jetzt ist der Kuchen aufgegessen und ich hatte nur ein Stück.“  
„Wir hatten alle nur ein Stück“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Aber ich bin ja noch eine Weile hier und wenn Verandis nicht wieder den Garten plündert, mache ich die Tage meinen hervorragenden Erdbeer-Käse-Streuselkuchen. Und wer weiß, am Ende finden diese Leute doch heraus das Harry noch lebt, und vor allem wo er das tut, dann ist es gut wenn Gabriel Tag und Nacht auf ihn aufpassen kann. Sie müssen sich ja nur in Schattenkamm verstecken, ein Zimmer im Gasthaus nehmen, und warten bis er aus dem Kastell kommt. Wenn man die Familie ermordet, nur damit der Junge auch ja nicht wieder kommt, dann will man am Ende definitiv nicht, dass der Plan dann doch noch scheitert.“  
„Der Schutz der Familie“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Den es nie gab“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Aber das wissen die Weasleys ja nicht. Sie haben die Dursleys getötet, falls du doch zurückkommst und sie dich dann eventuell deswegen nicht aus der Welt schaffen können.“  
„Aber war der Schutz nicht immer nur für Voldemort gedacht?“  
„Pah. Der angebliche Schutz sollte dich vor allem Unheil bewahren. Manchmal wurde gesagt, dass es solange ginge bis du volljährig bist, derweil aber auch, dass er ewig andauert. Dumbledore hat sich das ausgedacht, und noch einiges mehr. Denn er stand Arthur und Molly in nichts nach. Hast du nicht selbst schon gemerkt wie sie dem alten Mann die Füße geküsst haben?“  
„Sie haben alles sofort geglaubt, was er sagte, sie haben nichts hinterfragt“ nickte der junge Mann heftig und trank dann sein Glas Wodka aus, das war wirklich alles zu viel, erstmal.  
„Und jetzt sind die Stiefellecker zum Anführer geworden. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Arthur das nicht schon von Anfang an geplant hätte. Er hat langsam aber sicher alle ausgeschaltet, die ihm im Weg standen. Und dann habe ich Dumbledore getötet, aber es musste geschehen, er war gefährlicher als alle Weasleys zusammen.“  
„Für Voldemort?“  
„Als ob einer von denen auch nur ansatzweise gegen ihn gekämpft hätte“ regte sich Severus auf, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ruhig:  
„Mach dir wegen ihm keine Sorgen, und erstmal auch keine Gedanken. Du kannst dir jetzt erstmal unserer Loyalität sicher sein, und auch der von Remus... und den Malfoys. Sicher ist Muffin schon auf dem Rückweg, und hat Post von Dobby dabei.“  
„Irgendwann wird es zum Kampf kommen“ verkündete Adusa ernst:  
„Und dann wird Harry Potter diesen Kampf auch entscheiden. Nur weiß jetzt noch niemand, gegen wen er antreten muss.“  
„Im schlimmsten Fall doch wohl gegen die Menschen, die ich für meine Freunde hielt, oder“ fragte Harry leise und seine wirklichen, echten Freunde nickten zustimmend:  
„Haben wir noch etwas von dem Wodka da?“


	18. Chapter 18

„Du warst gestern schon im Bett, als ich aus Schattenkamm zurück kehrte. Nach dem Aufwachen muss ein Vampir sofort trinken, wäre ich nicht runter geflogen, hätte ich vielleicht dich angefallen“ empfing Verandis den jungen Mann zum Frühstück, in der Küche. Harry ging auch gleich zu dem Grafen und hob dessen Haare etwas an, tatsächlich auch spitze Ohren.  
„Adusa hat mir auch schon alles erzählt“ fügte der Vampirelf gelassen hinzu.  
„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich länger als es notwendig ist, aber ich finde es schon sehr faszinierend“ nickte Harry und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, woraufhin ihm Valdor gleich drei Pfannkuchen mit Speck und Zwiebeln hinstellte:  
„Weiß das Ministerium hier von diesem Zauber?“  
„Nein. Und das ist auch gut so. Das Beißen ist in Rumänien sehr streng reguliert. Du darfst als Vampir nicht wahllos Menschen zu Vampiren machen, jeder Biss muss vorher angemeldet werden. Und der Zauber den Dracula einst benutzte, würde die Vampire dazu verleiten mehr zu verwandeln als sie dürfen... sie denken sie haben ihn gut verschlossen irgendwo im Ministerium. Aber zu meiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister habe ich ihn vernichtet und stattdessen einen mongolischen Heilzauber in den Tresor gelegt.“  
„Also bist du der Einzige der den Zauber noch beherrscht.“  
„Und Dracula.“  
„Ist der nicht tot?“  
„Tot ist er schon sehr lange, aber davon einmal abgesehen existiert er noch. Wir haben aber keinen Kontakt, oder so. Ich habe ihm vor vielen Jahrhunderten den Zauber teuer verkauft und er hat ihn auf sich, und damit auf jeden Menschen, abgestimmt. Er kann übrigens auch nicht beißen, genau wie ich, das konnten allein nur die, welche er verwandelt hat.“  
„Aber Adusa und Gwendis können nicht beißen?“  
„Nein, aber nur weil sie wie ich sind. Würde ich dich verwandeln, dann mit Draculas Version des Zaubers, könntest du beißen. Es gibt nun mal immer noch den kleinen Unterschied zwischen Mensch und Elf.“  
„Wissen die Rumänen das er noch lebt?“  
„Er zeigt sich alle paar Jahre mal hier im Land, aber in der Regel reist er durch die Welt und ist recht ruhelos. Mir ist es aber auch ganz recht so, ich bin damit der älteste und mächtigste Vampir in Rumänien, der älteste wäre ich sowieso, aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt der mächtigste.“  
„Aber technisch gesehen bist du kein Vampir, wie alle anderen.“  
„Aber das wissen nur noch wenige. Es gibt sogar in Schattenkamm Leute, die mich noch nie gesehen haben. Und im Ministerium ist man auch nicht ewig angestellt, die alten Minister gehen, neue kommen, und viele nehmen ihr Wissen mit in die Rente.“  
„Aber wenn du jetzt Zaubereiminister wirst...“  
„Dann haben sie all meine Bedingungen erfüllt und werden mich nicht mehr absetzen, nur weil ich spitze Ohren habe und gerne Pudding esse. So viel anders als der normale Spitzzahn bin ich dann auch nicht.“  
„Du kannst deine Gestalt verändern.“  
„Was ich aber in Rumänien grundsätzlich nicht tun muss, außer ich besuche die Waldelfen und das habe ich die letzten dreihundert Jahre nicht getan. Es ist nicht notwendig, wieso auch, es gab Zeiten da haben sie mich mit faulen Tomaten beworfen, weil ich beschlossen habe nicht zu sterben.“  
„Du bist gestorben“ Harry faltete einen der Pfannkuchen zusammen und schob ihn sich in den Mund.  
„Nicht mehr nicht zu existieren“ verbesserte Verandis sich daraufhin und nahm ein warmes Getränk entgegen, welches nach flüssiger, weißer Schokolade roch und auch genauso aussah. Vielleicht war es so eine Art Kakao, nur eben nicht aus dunkler Schokolade.  
„Valdor, wir müssen über deinen Lohn hierfür reden“ bestimmte der Graf und nahm einen Schluck, musste daraufhin unwillkürlich lächeln. Eindeutig machte der Geschmack ihn glücklich.  
„Ich brauche keinen Lohn“ wehrte Valdor sofort ab und setzte sich dann mit einer Tasse Kaffee ebenfalls an den Tisch:  
„Ich mache das gerne. Wo ist Gabriel, Junge?“  
„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen“ kaute Harry:  
„Aber er muss ja auch nicht ständig um mich sein, er hat ja schon das Zimmer neben meinem und das reicht vollkommen. Heute werde ich sicher nicht das Kastell verlassen und ansonsten wird auch nicht viel passieren.“  
„Es war keine schlechte Idee Valdor hierher zu holen, er kocht gut und zur Not kann er einen Angreifer mit einem Schlag ins Jenseits schicken. So wie damals, als jemand im Ministerium meinte, er wolle mir das Kastell abnehmen.“  
„Das ist aber auch dreißig Jahre her“ wehrte Valdor gemütlich ab:  
„Und was Vampire angeht, und daraus bestand die Hälfte der Angreifer...“  
„Du hast sie geköpft, das war schon ziemlich beeindruckend, teilweise mit einem Kerzenständer und einer Pfanne“ erinnerte Verandis sich schmunzelnd, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„Ich hätte dich nicht in Rente schicken dürfen.“  
„Ich bin zu alt, hab gestern noch ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen in den Fingern, von diesem Professor, bekommen“ war die brummende Antwort, doch dann musste Valdor auch lächeln:  
„Aber jetzt bin ich ja erstmal hier und kann auch ein paar andere Sachen nebenbei machen. Sicher muss einiges repariert werden.“  
„Das lässt du schön, wir haben dafür mittlerweile drei Hausmeister“ wehrte Verandis ernst ab:  
„Du bekommst heute dein altes Zimmer, mit deinen Möbeln, und dann bist du nur für Harry, Gabriel und Severus zuständig. Das ist jetzt auch wichtiger. Ich habe auch letzte Nacht noch den Brief gelesen, das ist sehr ernst. Bist du sehr traurig, Harry? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“  
„Es ist... okay. Nein, vielleicht ist es nicht okay“ seufzte Harry nachdenklich:  
„Aber sie waren nie gut zu mir, sie haben mich von Anfang an gehasst. Und sie haben alles gehasst, was ich ihrer Meinung nach verkörpert habe. Ich habe nie auch nur ansatzweise Zuneigung von ihnen bekommen... und doch, sie haben diesen Tod nicht verdient. Ich kann nicht trauern, nicht so wie ich es tun sollte, aber egal wer das war, er wird dafür büßen.“  
„Das wird derjenige sicherlich, denn wer unschuldige Muggel tötet, der ist definitiv auf der falschen Seite“ nickte Verandis ernst und trank seine Tasse aus:  
„Brauchst du wirklich nichts, Harry? Oder du, Valdor? Ich schicke Gwendis und Severus auch gleich nach Bukarest, zum Einkaufen. Dorthin solltest du nicht mitgehen, Harry, das ist zu öffentlich. Aber sicher kannst du demnächst auch noch mal nach Schattenkamm, und nach einiger Zeit auch nach Kluftspitze. Der Ort ist nur etwas größer als Schattenkamm, hat einmal im Monat einen Markt und auch sonst einige Einkaufsmöglichkeiten. Valdor, mach eine Einkaufsliste für euch, und schreib auch drauf, was du sonst noch brauchst, egal was ist es. Und Harry, mach du auch eine Liste. Ich will nicht, dass es euch an irgendetwas fehlt. Gabriel werde ich gleich dasselbe sagen.“  
„War der Verkauf gut“ brummte Valdor gemütlich, zauberte Schreibzeug herbei.  
„Gestern, während ich geschlafen habe, gingen drei Fässer meines besten Weißweins weg“ freute der Graf sich grinsend:  
„Direkt ans Ministerium, für die Halloweenfeier. Es ist das erste mal das dafür von dem „alten Rabenwacht“ kaufen, und natürlich lassen sie sich für die Feier nicht lumpen. Immerhin kommt da auch der Zaubereiminister aus Moskau.“  
„Er wird sich den Wein gewünscht haben“ bestimmte Valdor:  
„Ansonsten wird mindestens Petrescu dagegen gewesen sein, er hat doch immer noch Angst das in dem Wein irgendwelche Gifte drin stecken, und das nur weil er von einem Vampir kommt.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Es gibt eigentlich zwei Zaubereiminister in Rumänien“ erklärte Verandis dann dem Jungen:  
„Der oberste, der immer ein Vampir ist und auch bei offiziellen Sachen für Rumänien spricht, und einen menschlichen, der sich aber auch nur um menschliche Belange kümmert. Lange vor meiner Zeit wurde dies eingeführt, und im besten Fall verstehen sich die Beiden gut. Ich hatte damals Natalya Gabo als Kollegin, eine großartige Frau, wir haben uns verdammt gut verstanden.“  
„Ihr wart ein Paar“ fragte Harry neugierig und der Graf zeigte sich leicht verlegen:  
„Also ja.“  
„Nicht offiziell“ nickte er dann:  
„Ich bin Männern, wie Frauen, nicht abgeneigt, etwas was schon immer in meiner Natur als Waldelf lag. Auch wenn sie in den Bäumen hocken und allgemein sehr konservativ sind, was das Sexuelle angeht, da sind die Waldelfen doch wirklich sehr frei. Und ich war einer guten Affäre auch nie abgeneigt. Sich zu verlieben ist in dem untoten Zustand recht schwer, aber auch das hat schon funktioniert. Natalya habe ich nicht geliebt, aber sie war definitiv keine schlechte Gesellschaft, auch nicht im Bett. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätten wir uns geliebt, wäre sie jetzt hier und würde Rabenwacht mit Nachnamen heißen.“  
„Also hast du noch niemanden für dich gefunden“ stellte Harry neugierig fest.  
„Das ist aber nicht allzu tragisch, ein Vorteil wahrscheinlich des untoten Daseins. Man vermisst so etwas nicht, man empfindet keinen großen Schmerz, wenn die Affäre stirbt. Ja, auch wir trauern, aber es ist genau wie bei dir jetzt, irgendwas fehlte da um wirklich tiefe Traurigkeit zu schaffen. Trotzdem, wenn du reden willst, dann sind wir immer für dich da. Manchmal hilft es mit jemandem zu sprechen, der einen dann nicht mitleidig anschaut.“  
Verandis stand auf und strich sich durch das Haar, dann nahm er Valdors Liste entgegen.  
„Ich brauche nichts“ bestimmte Harry sofort und schob sich den letzten Pfannkuchen in den Mund:  
„Und wenn, dann finde ich bestimmt jemanden, der...“ Er unterbrach sich als Muffin durch das Fenster in die Küche kam und ein Paket vor dem Jungen auf den Tisch legte.  
„Ein Paket, ich dachte es kommt nur ein Antwortbrief von Dobby“ staunte Harry sofort und Valdor stand auf, um Muffin mit einem Steak zu versorgen.  
Verandis war sofort da und nahm das Paket, untersuchte es und dann legte er seine Hand darauf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Es ist nichts gefährliches darin“ erklärte er dann und gab Harry das Paket zurück:  
„Mehrere Briefe und ein Päckchen mit ungefährlichem Inhalt.“  
Harry sah nachdenklich auf das Paket und streichelte erstmal Muffin dankbar. Als dieser sich dann wieder zu seinem Fleisch begab, welches reichlich aus dem Kühlschrank kam, widmete Harry sich der Post.  
Das Paket war von den Malfoys, das war schon mal sicher. Vorsichtig löste er das Papier und legte tatsächlich mehrere Briefe frei, einer davon war für Severus, einer für Verandis, der Rest für Harry. Es gab einen Brief von Dobby, einen von Remus und einen von Lucius Malfoy. Der Junge atmete tief durch, hoffentlich war der vom Malfoy nicht vergiftet, oder so.  
Aber erstmal öffnete er den Brief von Dobby, denn das war ja das was er erwartet hatte. Valdor nahm sich inzwischen das Päckchen und öffnete es, holte ein paar Schokofrösche und Berti Botts Bohnen hervor.  
„Harry Potter hat Dobby geschrieben“ las Harry den ersten Brief vor:  
„Harry Potter sorgt sich um Dobby. Aber das muss Harry Potter nicht tun, Dobby geht es sehr gut. Meister Lucius möchte das Dobby sein persönlicher Hauself wird, wenn er gut arbeitet trägt er bald Kleidung aus Brokat und darf Meister Lucius den Wein bringen. Dann kriegt Dobby auch ein eigenes Zimmer. Dobby ist sehr traurig, dass er Harry Potter belügen musste, aber Meister Lucius wollte das es Harry Potter gut geht und hat Dobby deswegen geschickt. Dobby sollte sich in seinen Fähigkeiten beweisen. Aber Dobby wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, Meister Lucius sagte, er wolle das Harry Potter in seinem zweiten Jahr misstrauisch ist und niemandem traut. Deswegen dachte Dobby es wäre besser, wenn Harry Potter so schwierig wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommt, damit er viel Misstrauen hat. Hoffentlich wird Harry Potter Dobby verzeihen und wenn sie sich wiedersehen, dann wird Dobby ihm Wein servieren.“  
„Er wollte das ich misstrauisch in das Jahr gehe, deswegen hat Dobby erzählt es wäre zu gefährlich“ staunte Harry, auch das ergab Sinn, irgendwie zumindest:  
„Sicher wegen dem Tagebuch... ich verstehe das zwar nicht, aber es erscheint mir logisch, irgendwie. Dank Dobbys Warnungen, und sein Versuch mich davon abzuhalten nach Hogwarts zu gehen, war ich sehr aufmerksam und vorsichtig.“  
Severus und Gwendis kamen in die Küche, dann auch Gabriel, der Professor erhielt seinen Brief und Harry konnte kurz einen Blick auf das Schreiben werfen, sah aber nur Buchstabenwirrwarr. Eindeutig war es ein codiertes Schreiben, eines das Severus sofort verstand und welches ihn zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Wie war das mit dem Tagebuch, das aus meinem zweiten Schuljahr“ fragte der junge Mann dann einfach den Zaubertränkemeister, und der hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Sagen wir es so“ erklärte der Professor dann:  
„Es musste vernichtet werden und nur du konntest das. Mehr erfährst du dann, wenn es notwendig ist. Wir wussten nicht, dass es die kleine Weasley beeinflusst, denn eigentlich passiert das nur mit sehr gierigen, neid- und hasserfüllten Menschen. Deswegen war es auch lange bei den Malfoys, sie haben alles was sie sich wünschen, sie hassen nicht, es gibt niemanden auf den sie neidisch sein müssen.“  
„Du lügst mich nicht an, oder? Ich meine, Ginny war elf.“  
„Du hast mit elf Jahren schon um dein Leben gekämpft. Man ist mit elf vielleicht noch ein Kind, aber nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig. Und man bekommt mit, was um einen herum passiert. Und das man selbst nichts hat, die anderen aber schon. Sie war wahrscheinlich nur neidisch, auf Draco oder sonst wen, oder gar auf dich, und damit bot sie ein einfaches Ziel. Etwas was wir nicht wussten, wir dachten das Tagebuch landet bei dir und du erkennst die Gefahr. Was sicher auch passiert wäre, wenn wir es jemand anderes hätten zukommen lassen. Granger zum Beispiel, sie hätte dich eventuell um Rat gefragt, oder es dir sogar ganz überlassen. Aber ein Gutes hatte es dann doch, dass die kleine Weasley eben doch nur ein Kind war, denn normalerweise verstärkte es diese Empfindungen, besonders den Hass. Und das ist zum Glück nicht passiert. Sie ist nicht wie eine Wahnsinnige herum gelaufen und hat versucht im Hass und Neid jemanden zu töten, oder ähnlich schlimmes zu tun.“  
„Wenn ich von Anfang an...“ Harry seufzte leise auf, im Grunde konnte man nicht mehr ändern was geschehen war und es hätte auch funktioniert, wenn Ginny ihm das alte Tagebuch dann sofort gezeigt hätte.  
„Wir haben viel falsch gemacht“ gab Severus zu:  
„Aber am Ende ist es das Ergebnis, was zählt.“  
„Aber es hat Sirius getötet. Irgendein Fehler hat Sirius getötet. Und nicht nur ihn. Was ist mit Cedric? Es gab schon zu viele Opfer.“  
Stille trat ein, der Zaubertränkemeister kräuselte die Lippen leicht.  
„Was“ regte Harry sich auf.  
„Dein Pate ist nicht tot“ verkündete Severus dann:  
„Er lebt und es geht ihm gut. Wir mussten ihn nur da raus holen und verstecken, das ist alles. Er wurde Dumbledore zu gefährlich, ich fand ziemlich schnell heraus, dass er Black an das Fell wollte und so musste ein Plan her. Wir haben ihn einfach da raus geholt und sicher untergebracht.“  
„Sicher untergebracht...“ quietschte Harry und kreischte dann voller Entsetzen los.


	19. Chapter 19

„Sirius“ Harry schreckte auf und stellte sofort fest, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer befand, und das er wohl ohnmächtig geworden war. Anders konnte er sich den traumlosen, fast schon zu tiefen, Schlaf nicht erklären, den trockenen Hals und die leichten Kopfschmerzen.  
Und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Gabriel neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß und den rumänischen Tagespropheten studierte.  
Harry kannte die Zeitung schon, und er konnte sie nicht lesen, da es sie nur auf rumänisch gab. Man lernte Englisch zwar, es gab Kurse und Lehrgänge dafür, aber auch nur aus einem ganz einfachen Grund, das Ministerium wollte das die Bevölkerung Englisch lernte. Deswegen gab es für jeden einen kleinen finanziellen Bonus, der sich die Mühe machte und die Sprache lernte, und aufgrund dessen beherrschte sie auch fast jeder.  
Etwas was den Russen wohl nicht gefiel, aber sie machten auch nichts dagegen, und Rumänisch war ja weiterhin die Amtssprache, Russisch konnte auch fast jeder.  
Verandis selbst sprach zusätzlich noch Deutsch und Französisch, er meinte auch mal dreihundert Jahre in einer deutschen Burg gelebt zu haben... alleine... wie das wohl gewesen war.  
„Du bist wach“ stellte Gabriel ernst fest:  
„Severus meinte, es wäre doch nicht gut gewesen dir das schon zu sagen...“  
„Es war sehr gut, ich hätte das viel eher erfahren müssen. Ich habe um ihn getrauert“ schnappte Harry leicht böse:  
„Ich muss Sirius schreiben.“  
„Severus hat gesagt, ich soll dich davon abhalten genau das zu tun. Es könnte sein Versteck verraten. Belasse es erstmal bei dem Wissen, dass er noch lebt und das ihr euch sicher irgendwann treffen werdet. Dann, wenn es ruhiger geworden ist, oder sogar die Sache vorbei. Dein Pate sitzt in seinem Versteck und bekommt alles was er braucht, er hat auch Gesellschaft, alles ist gut. Willst du etwas essen? Trinken? Die anderen beiden Briefe lesen? Ich muss dir leider sagen, Adusa hat die britischen Süßigkeiten entdeckt und sie waren schneller in ihrem Magen, als wir etwas dagegen tun konnten. Sie schämt sich jetzt wahrscheinlich ordentlich, aber rückgängig kann man es auch nicht mehr machen. Man sollte so etwas, hier im Kastell, wirklich nicht offen herum liegen lassen.“  
„Ist schon okay“ murmelte Harry und strich sich seufzend über das Gesicht. Gabriel stand daraufhin auf, setzte sich neben ihn und holte ihn sich in die Arme. Sofort kuschelte sich der junge Mann an seinen Beschützer und Helfer, es war verdammt gut so jemanden zu haben, jemand der bei ihm saß und wartete das er aufwachte, der sich um ihn sorgte.  
Das war wohl das Beste an dem Aufenthalt im Kastell, Gabriel, und auch ein bisschen die Nyxxe, die Vampirelfen, Valdor, eigentlich war es sogar schrecklich schön eine Zeit in dieser alten Burg zu leben. Er bekam alles was er wollte, nur das beste Essen, und auch andere Wünsche wurden ihm erfüllt, und doch... Harry spürte den nahenden Kampf förmlich in seinem Nacken, drückend, schwer, bedrohlich...  
„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte auch deine Gedanken lesen“ murmelte Gabriel leise und streichelte Harry sanft über den Kopf.  
„Ich bin froh das du es nicht kannst“ schmunzelte der junge Mann und im nächsten Moment lag er mit Gabriel im Bett, halb auf dem ehemaligen Auroren, und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn.  
„Wieso? Hast du etwa unanständige Gedanken, die ich nicht mitbekommen soll“ grinste Gabriel frech und Harry wurde knallrot:  
„Also ja.“  
„Nein“ fiepte der Junge verlegen:  
„Und wenn dann sicher nicht mit dir, solltest du das gerade glauben. Verandis ist viel attraktiver als du.“  
„Lass ihn das nicht hören, er nimmt dich sonst vielleicht noch mit in seinen Sarkophag.“  
„Er hat keinen Sarg?“  
„Er hat einen steinernen Sarkophag. Aber im Grunde wäre es egal, auf Reisen hat er auch einen Sarg aus Holz dabei. Das Ding war hier, als er das Kastell übernahm und wurde von dem untoten Vorbesitzer genutzt.“  
Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich, vielleicht gab nun auch etwas anderes einen Sinn.  
„Die schwarze Magie, die er benutzen musste um sich und die anderen Beiden zu verwandeln, sie ist sehr stark, und sie ist immer noch da... deswegen der Nebel.“  
„So ist es. Dort wo sie schlafen, ihre Zimmer haben, da ist die schwarze Magie so stark, dass sie aus dem Fenster heraus fliegt. Selbst wenn die Fenster geschlossen sind, dann kriecht sie durch die Ritzen heraus und verteilt sich wie eine schwarze Decke über Schattenkamm. Aber darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, sie beeinflusst nur fremde Vampire, sonst niemanden. Rein theoretisch könntest du auch hinauf gehen, ich sehe den Professor ständig in der Nähe von Gwendis' Turm herum schleichen, und auch ich war schon oben, aber da gibt es nicht wirklich was zu sehen. Du darfst ja in den Turm der Nyxxe, der ist doch viel interessanter für dich.“  
„Und ich wette, ich darf den Morgen schon wieder sauber machen“ Harry rieb seine Nase an der Brust des ehemaligen Kochs und der zog ihn daraufhin ganz auf sich, sofort wurde der junge Mann wieder knallrot.  
„Du bist so süß, wenn du rot wirst“ schmunzelte Gabriel und das führte dazu das Harry bis zum Hals runter rot wurde. Verlegen vergrub er sein Gesicht im Hemd von Gabriel und ließ sich von diesem durch das Haar streicheln.  
„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann müssen wir einmal ausgehen. Ich kenne ein wunderbares Restaurant in Wegesruh, die machen fast so gutes Essen wie ich. Und es gibt frisch gefangenen Fisch aus dem Meer“ schlug der ehemalige Auror dann vor und zog die Decke über sie Beide:  
„Wenn ich dir nicht zu alt bin.“  
„Du kannst kochen, das macht den Altersunterschied wieder wett“ kam es aus dem Hemd und Gabriel musste laut auflachen, dann zog er Harry so auf sich, dass dieser ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte:  
„Und ich würde nie mit einem Vampir, oder Vampirelfen, ausgehen. Ich will nicht verwandelt werden... außer es rettet mir das Leben, natürlich.“  
„Da halten wir uns sowieso erstmal an Severus, und wenn der aufgibt, dann wirst du verwandelt. Und dann lasse ich mich auch verwandeln, oder beißen, denn ich muss ja weiter auf dich aufpassen.“  
„Aber doch nicht für immer?“  
„Doch“ schmunzelte Gabriel und wollte gerade tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Kuss ansetzen, da klopfte es an der Tür und er verzog das Gesicht missmutig.  
„Ja“ murmelte Harry, woraufhin Adusa und Severus in das Zimmer kamen und neugierig mit ansehen konnten wie der Junge gerade von Gabriel runter rutschte. Sofort hob der Professor die Decke an, die Beiden waren noch bekleidet, was aber nichts heißen musste.  
„Wir hatten keinen Sex, wir haben nur gekuschelt“ klagte Harry sofort:  
„Und davon abgesehen, niemand hier ist mein Vater, oder meine Mutter, und ich bin volljährig.“  
„Und in der Pubertät“ überlegte Adusa ernsthaft:  
„Adusa und Severus möchten nicht, dass Harry Potter etwas macht was er später bereuen könnte.“  
„Das werde ich mir merken“ bestimmte Gabriel leicht schmollend, aber auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint.  
„Wir wollten sehen wie es Harry geht“ nickte Severus und befühlte die Stirn seines ehemaligen Schülers, dann sah er in dessen Augen und Mund:  
„War wahrscheinlich wirklich nur der Schock gewesen.“  
„Sirius lebt“ seufzte der Junge leise, als ihm bewusst wurde was das bedeutete:  
„Mein Pate...“  
„Sicher freut er sich irgendwann Harry Potter wieder zu treffen“ nickte Adusa ernst:  
„Adusa traf Sirius Black noch nicht, aber sie hörte von ihm und freut sich ebenfalls, dass er lebt. Gute Menschen sollten nicht sterben, bevor nicht ihre natürliche Zeit gekommen ist. Möchte Harry etwas essen oder trinken? Valdor macht einen Apfelkuchen und es gibt sicherlich Eiscreme, und viel Sahne, dazu.“  
„Ich habe schon ein wenig Hunger“ murmelte Harry und stand dann auf, woraufhin Adusa beschloss Valdor Bescheid zu geben. Severus blieb zurück und musterte seinen ehemaligen Schüler, ebenso wie Gabriel, sehr ernst.  
„Wieso siehst du uns so an“ fragte Harry sofort und spießte den Professor förmlich mit Blicken auf:  
„Und selbst wenn wir Sex hätten, du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du mit Gwendis nur Schach spielst.“  
Und schon sah man wie sich Severus ertappt fühlte, er hatte also wirklich etwas mit Gwendis am Laufen. Und auch wenn es merkwürdig aussah, eben weil Gwendis mit fünfzehn Jahren verwandelt wurde, wenn sich der Professor auf so etwas einließ, dann steckte echte Zuneigung dahinter.  
„Das zwischen mir und Gwendis ist etwas anderes“ fauchte Severus dann und wurde sogar leicht rot:  
„Ich weiß bei ihr genau worauf ich mich einlasse, du kennst den Kerl da noch nicht mal richtig. Und ich komme meiner Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen, immer noch nach... solange bis sich jemand gefunden hat, der das besser macht.“  
Und weg war der Zaubertränkemeister.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt etwas Angst haben“ schmunzelte Gabriel, eher weniger ernsthaft, und stand dann ebenfalls auf:  
„Geh du schon mal in die Küche und ich hole die anderen beiden Briefe, die du noch nicht gelesen hast. Vielleicht steht etwas sehr wertvolles für dich da drin.“  
Gabriel verließ das Zimmer und Harry sah ihm einen Moment sehr nachdenklich hinterher. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und hoffte, dass Valdor ihm etwas von dem Kuchen zurück hielt.

„Und was steht in den Briefen“ fragte Verandis neugierig, als sie alle zusammen in der Küche, bei Eiscreme und Kuchen, saßen. Nun hatten sich die drei Nyxxe auch dazu gesellt, bekamen Fleisch und wurden von Harry ordentlich gekrault. Besonders Muffin schien gerade sehr liebebedürftig zu sein, er hockte halb auf dem Schoß des Jungen und drückte seinen Kopf gurrend an dessen Brust. Aber er war auch länger weg gewesen, hatte einen Brief und ein Paket über tausende Kilometer hinweg tragen müssen, kein Wunder das er nun erstmal ordentlich beschmust werden wollte.  
„Remus schreibt, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, alles ist gut. Er würde mich besuchen, wenn er könnte, aber er will auch keine Vampire verjagen und allgemein sind Werwölfe in Rumänien sehr ungern gesehen. Aber er schreibt auch, dass er erstmal im Malfoy Manor bleibt und es da gut hat. Er bekommt genügend Fleisch und hat einen kleinen Wald“ Harry studierte sehr ernst den Brief:  
„Und er kann von da auch aus arbeiten, weil er zum Beispiel ganz einfach auf die sehr wehrhaften Eulen der Malfoys zugreifen kann.“  
„Narcissa züchtet sie schon seit Jahrzehnten“ erklärte Severus:  
„Normale Posteulen lassen sich ablenken, bestechen, oder kampflos töten. Narcissas Eulen nehmen mindestens ein Auge des Feindes mit in die Hölle, und sie fressen ausschließlich das was sie selbst erlegt haben.“  
„Sie verkauft die nicht zufällig auch“ staunte Harry und wurde sofort von einem sehr eifersüchtigen Keks belagert, der wohl meinte der Junge dürfte neben ihm, und den anderen Nyxxen, keine Eule haben:  
„Keks... ich bin ein Mensch, ich darf keinen Nyx halten und auf Dauer werde ich wieder eine Posteule brauchen. Und du gehörst zu Adusa, genau wie Muffin und Cupcake zu Gwendis und Verandis gehören.“  
Das gefiel dem ältesten und größten Nyx gar nicht, er fing an zu schreien, es klang als würde man ein ganzes Nest voller Nyxküken foltern, und sprang wild im Kreis herum, schmiss dabei ein paar Töpfe auf den Boden.  
„Adusa ist nicht begeistert“ sie stand auf und holte sich ihren „Höllenfürst“ einfach in die Arme, hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, fest, bis er sich beruhigte:  
„Höllenfürst sollte nun in seinen Turm gehen und sich ausruhen.“  
Sie gab ihm noch ein rohes Steak und schickte ihn dann weg.  
„Er wird sich beruhigen“ bestimmte Verandis:  
„Und dann wird er auch wieder wissen, wer sein eigentlicher Besitzer ist. Was stand in dem anderen Brief?“  
„Er ist von Lucius Malfoy“ Harry holte das Schreiben hervor und Muffin wechselte zu Gwendis rüber:  
„Er schreibt, dass alles gut ist und sie sich um Remus kümmern, er sei ein geschätzter Freund der Familie. Und wenn ich etwas brauche, auch wenn es Geld ist, dann soll ich ihnen sofort schreiben. Draco hat noch dazu geschrieben, dass er alle Quidditsch-Zeitschriften für mich sammelt, damit ich mich bei meiner Rückkehr auch informieren kann, was in letzter Zeit so passierte.“  
Harry sah einige Momente lang schweigend auf den Brief.  
„Draco hat dich nie gehasst“ nickte Severus fast schon sanft:  
„Und jetzt kann er das auch zeigen. Nimm es einfach an, dann wird es nicht nur dir besser gehen, sondern ihm auch.“  
„Ich werde es annehmen“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Und ihm nächste Woche auch noch schreiben... und mit Keks muss ich mich einmal sehr ernst über Eulen, Nyxxe, Menschen und Vampire unterhalten.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Was machst du da“ Gabriel erwischte seinen jungen Schützling in einem der Korridore, er verbarg sich hinter einer Vase, welche auf einem kleinen Schrank stand. Normalerweise würde man den jungen Mann dort auch nicht entdecken, aber Gabriel suchte nach ihm und hatte einen entsprechenden Zauber gewirkt.  
„Psst“ zischelte Harry sofort leise und Gabriel hockte sich neben ihm, was ihn natürlich nicht wirklich versteckte, aber da war gerade auch sonst niemand im Korridor.  
„Wen beschattest du jetzt schon wieder?“  
„Ich beschatte niemanden, aber Valdor kommt gleich hier vorbei“ grinste Harry breit und zeigte dann mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden, sofort leuchteten kurz ein paar magische, harmlose Bomben auf.  
„Wo hast du die her“ Gabriel grinste nun auch, das knallte nur ein wenig, mehr war das nicht. Ein Spaß, der Valdor erschrecken würde, aber sonst war es wirklich harmlos.  
„Gwendis und Severus waren doch in Bukarest, ich hatte nicht drum gebeten, aber Gwendis hatte sie für sich mitgebracht und mir ein paar abgegeben.“  
„Sie denkt schon an Halloween und an diesem Tag neigt sie besonders dazu, dem ein oder anderen Bewohner des Kastells einen Streich zu spielen. Also kann ich mich jetzt schon darauf einstellen, was uns hier Ende Oktober erwartet.“  
„Ich auch, aber bis Halloween ist es noch eine Weile, wer weiß was bis dahin alles passiert. Ich will jetzt Spaß haben.“  
Schritte waren zu hören, schwere, dunkle Schritte. Die konnten tatsächlich von Valdor stammen, Gabriel und Harry pressten sich so gut wie möglich an die Wand und hinter den Schrank... die Schritte kamen näher...  
Es knallte lautstark.  
Das waren die Bomben, Harry und Gabriel sahen neugierig vor, aber das war nicht Valdor der sich gerade da aufregte!  
„Gwendis“ wollte die Stimme von Adusa, fast schon kreischend, wissen, dann entdeckte sie die Beiden hinter der Vase und schon waren Harry und Gabriel auf der Flucht vor der Vampirin:  
„Adusa wusste es, wenn Gwendis aus Bukarest zurück kommt, dann bringt sie nur Ärger mit. Adusa wird Harry und Gabriel einfangen, in die Kerker bringen und zu den Skeletten sperren. Eine Woche lang.“  
„Wah“ kreischte Harry, er wusste das es in den unteren Gefilden des Kastells tatsächlich ein paar Zellen gab, und auch Skelette darin lagen, aber sehen wollte er die wirklich nicht.  
Und da hatte Adusa ihn schon gepackt, Gabriel wollte erst weiterlaufen, dann aber drehte er um und versuchte Harry zu befreien, der kreischte und zappelte, aber die Vampirelfe war einfach zu stark. Am Ende zerrte sie die beiden Männer in die Richtung, wo es eine Treppe nach Unten gab.  
„Nein nein, bitte nicht“ zappelte und jaulte Harry, wusste dabei gerade nicht ob Adusa es ernst meinte, oder sich selbst nur einen Spaß erlaubte.  
„Doch. Adusa ist nicht begeistert über diesen Streich, die Skelette werden Harry und Gabriel lehren, wen sie ärgern dürfen und wen nicht.“  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts damit zu tun“ jaulte Gabriel auf.  
„Willst du mich allein zu den Skeletten schicken“ fauchte Harry böse.  
„Nein, aber ich kenne alle Zauber, um die Zellen zu öffnen, und die funktionieren nur von außen“ kam zurück, woraufhin Adusa die Tür mit einer kurzen Handbewegung öffnete.  
„Und deswegen werden Beide eingesperrt“ verkündete sie und ließ sie die Treppe runter in die tiefe Dunkelheit blicken.  
„Was ist denn hier los“ polterte plötzlich die Stimme von Valdor und die beiden „Verbrecher“ wurden zurück in Richtung Korridor gezerrt, wo sie ihn kommen sahen.  
„Diese Beiden haben Adusa mit magischen Bomben erschreckt. Sie wird sie zu den Skeletten bringen“ verkündete die Vampirin ernst. Das Dumme war einfach, dass alle drei Vampirelfen einfach verdammt stark waren, Harry und Gabriel konnten sich nicht einmal ansatzweise aus dem Griff befreien und hingen wie so ein Sack Kartoffeln da herum.  
„Ach was haben denn die Skelette davon“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Lass sie was putzen. Den Nyxturm haben sie schon sauber gemacht, ich war gerade oben um Muffin ein paar Knochen zu bringen, wenn sie das so gut können, wäre es doch mal nicht schlecht wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten in einem anderen Teil des Kastells auch anwenden.“  
„Valdor ist gerade einmal ein paar Tage da, und schon denkt er wieder nur an das Kastell. Verandis hätte ihn nie in die Rente schicken dürfen. Adusa übergibt diese beiden Unholde an Valdor, denn sie hat in ihren Gedanken gelesen, dass die magischen Bomben eigentlich für ihn gedacht waren. Adusa ist ein wenig traurig, sie hätte die Beiden gerne zu den Skeletten gegeben, aber andererseits ist es auch besser wenn diese alleine in den Kerkern blieben.“  
Harry und Gabriel wurden, wie so zwei alte, leere Leinensäcke, an Valdor übergeben, aber kaum war Adusa weg, ließ er sie frei.  
„Ihr habt wirklich eine Bestrafung verdient“ verkündete er ernst, woraufhin Harry sofort seinen schlimmsten und gefährlichsten Welpenblick auflegte.  
Dummerweise reagierte Valdor so überhaupt gar nicht darauf.  
„Ihr werdet mir helfen. Ich war Heute auch schon im Weinkeller, und habe dort ein paar Teile von Fässern entdeckt. Die will ich zu einer neuen Höhle für Höllenfürst umbauen.“  
„Da helfe ich gerne“ freute sich Harry sofort, die Höhlen und Nester mussten regelmäßig ausgetauscht werden und Keks hatte seine schon wieder fast zerstört. Außerdem wuchs er ja auch noch ein bisschen, so groß wie ein Thestral war er noch nicht.  
Und so machten sie sich auf, in den riesigen Weinkeller hinunter, den Harry bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er war wirklich in einem der Keller und mindestens so lang wie die große Halle von Hogwarts.  
Und an den Wänden standen fast schon unzählige, große Fässer. Ein paar Arbeiter liefen herum, drei Männer putzten ein leeres Fass aus und dann erreichten Valdor, Harry und Gabriel den Haufen mit Stücken von alten Fässern.  
„Sollen wir eher etwas hüttenartiges bauen, oder lieber etwas baumartiges, was mehr wie eine natürliche Höhle wirkt“ überlegte der Junge ernsthaft.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage“ nickte Gabriel und nahm eines der Bretter hoch, sah es sich ernst an:  
„Es wird definitiv irgendwie rund... außer jemand hat einen Zauber um die Bretter wieder gerade zu biegen.“  
„Ich finde es sollte zumindest teilweise gerade sein“ bestimmte Harry und zauberte auf das Brett, bog es so tatsächlich gerade und dann machten sie sich auch schon an die Arbeit. Valdor holte sein Werkzeug herbei und es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Verandis in den Weinkeller, aber nicht nur um zu sehen wie weit die Höhle war... denn davon wusste er ja noch gar nichts.  
„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus“ stellte er fest:  
„Höllenfürst wird sich freuen. Valdor, ich habe dich gesucht... ich wollte dir eine Festanstellung im Kastell anbieten.“  
„Ich bin zu alt“ brummte dieser daraufhin.  
„Bist du definitiv nicht und ich werde auch mal schauen, dass alle Angestellten eine Sonderregelung bekommen. Vielleicht, dass sie ab einem bestimmten Alter selbst entscheiden dürfen, ob sie weiter arbeiten wollen, oder nicht. Nicht nur ich will dich wieder im Kastell haben, du könntest auch hier wohnen und einfach nur machen, was du möchtest und gerade ansteht. So wie du es jetzt tust, du kochst zwar fest für Harry, Gabriel und Severus, aber das bleibt ja nicht für immer so. Und die neue Höhle für Höllenfürst stand bei niemandem sonst auf dem Plan.“  
„Ich mach das gerne“ brummte Valdor und irgendwie hatte Harry plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sein Lieblingskoch gerade nur brummte, weil er noch was rausschlagen wollte. Und es ging ihm dabei wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt um Geld.  
„Und auch das sollte vergütet werden... was willst du?“  
„Wohnrecht auf Lebenszeit, hier in der Burg.“  
Stille trat ein, damit hatte Verandis nicht gerechnet. Aber er wusste auch, dass Valdor das Geld nicht wichtig war, die Rente reichte vollkommen zum Leben, sogar für mehr, und sein Enkel war auch gut versorgt. Der war in der Ausbildung zum Heiler, ein Beruf der in der gesamten magischen Welt am Besten bezahlt wurde.  
„Du könntest dir eine Villa in Wegesruh leisten“ erinnerte Gabriel sich.  
„Aber da wäre ich genauso alleine, wie jetzt in meiner Wohnung in Schattenkamm. Und ich will meinen Enkel in der Zukunft nicht belasten, deswegen brauche ich jemanden, der sich um mich kümmert wenn ich alt bin. Und das am Besten von jemanden, der mich mag und nicht für Geld die Schnabeltasse füllt“ erklärte Valdor ehrlich:  
„Hier sind viele Angestellte, und alle stammen aus Schattenkamm. Wenn ich irgendwann nur noch im Sessel sitze, wird sich bestimmt immer jemand finden, der mir die Zeitung bringt. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, irgendwann geht nichts mehr und dann will ich nicht am Ende tot, und schon drei Wochen lang verwest, in meiner Bude gefunden werden.“  
Das war es also, er hatte Angst einsam zu sein und so auch ins Jenseits über zu gehen... vollkommen allein.  
Verandis rieb sich über die Stirn, zwar lebten einige seiner Angestellten im Kastell, und auch Valdor hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, aber auf Lebenszeit...?  
„Ich bespreche das mit Adusa und Gwendis, aber eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen. Du hast viel für uns getan, du tust es immer noch, und außer deinem Enkel hast du keine Familie. Deswegen sind deine Bedenken auch sicherlich begründet. Immerhin trinken wir auch schon nicht mehr von dir und kommen deswegen nicht Nachts in deine Wohnung, wo wir dann nach dir schauen könnten... ich werde eine Lösung finden. Hier gibt es genügend Zimmer, auch welche die ohne Treppen zu erreichen sind.“  
Er ging weg und Valdor widmete sich breit grinsend wieder der zukünftigen Höhle.  
„Fast schon könnte man glauben, dass du so etwas geplant hast“ stellte Gabriel fest.  
„Seit eurem schlechten Schauspiel. Dachte ich mach mich hier noch mal beliebt, und wenn er mich wirklich wieder einstellen will, dann komm ich damit. Bei den Dreien muss man manchmal so hintenrum kommen, sonst erreicht man nichts. Werde natürlich solange weiter hier arbeiten, wie ich kann, aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt wo ich in dreißig, vierzig Jahren ganz unbesorgt die Füße hochlegen kann.“  
„Wie achtest du darauf, dass sie deine Gedanken nicht lesen“ fragte Harry neugierig, nicht mal Adusa, die da überhaupt keine Privatsphäre kannte, hatte etwas von diesem Plan geahnt.  
„Wenn du mit ihnen zusammen bist, dann denke nur an das was du ihnen auch sagen willst. So einfach ist das. Hier sind so viele Menschen angestellt, nur wenn sie sich anstrengen finden sie einen auch in diesem Haufen und lesen die Gedanken, über eine gewisse Entfernung hinweg. Und dann machen sie sich wirklich sorgen. Dann ist es auch berechtigt. Ansonsten bevorzugen sie es, deine Gedanken zu lesen, wenn du ihnen gegenüber stehst“ lachte Valdor fröhlich und nagelte einige der Bretter zusammen:  
„So und jetzt machen wir dieses Ding fertig, damit dein Lieblingsnyx nicht mehr in einer Bruchbude hausen muss.“


End file.
